In A Gods' World
by nanni03
Summary: In this world we have Gods who take care of us. Some are better than others. What are they like together and what will happen when a new Goddess appears. Follow along as she learns her new job.
1. Chapter 1

We live in a world where if you try hard enough you will make it through but when times get harder where can one turn. That is where Gods come in. We have temples all over the world to help those who are lost. Some are better than others at helping out the humans, some use their power as a right to be jerks. Most Gods are created with a soul that never became human, then there are a few that are born with the soul of a God. There is one God that grew as a human but knew something was different. Her name is Kagome.

Kagome sat in her room holding the picture of her mother as tears ran down her face. Kagome was running a fever and her body was shaking but she didn't care. Kagome was 20 and alone in the world. Two days ago she buried her loving mother a person who took great care of her since she was born two months early. The pain of her mother's death hurt more because her mother was murdered. Kagome was told that when her mom was coming home from her job she was attacked and her throat was cut. Kagome screamed as she held her mother's picture tight.

"MOM!" Kagome screamed as she fell to the ground.

Kagome's human heart stopped as her body over heated from the power of her soul.

Kagome opened her eyes to find herself in an old temple one she remembered as a child.

"Welcome home Goddess Kagome." A voice spoke making Kagome turn to find a water God she knew.

"Miroku… my mother told me about you." Kagome spoke as looked at the temple that was before her.

"I have a gift for you little sister." Miroku spoke as he placed a necklace in Kagome's hand.

Kagome felt a power flow through her as she was able to stand and placed the necklace on. Kagome felt a wave of power rush over her and stumbled back. Miroku was there to catch her and helped her back on her feet.

"Sango bring me a glass of water please." Miroku spoke and Kagome realized that there was someone else with them.

"Who is she?" Kagome asked as she stood holding her head.

"She is my familiar, she helps me and protects me." Miroku answered with a smile.

"Oh….a familiar. Are all familiars' demons?" Kagome asked as Sango handed Miroku the glass of water.

"All I have ever meet. They are the only ones strong enough to use our power to then protect us. That is why for as long as I know we have made them our familiars." Miroku answered as Kagome drank the water.

"I see they are pushed into becoming familiars. Do I have to have one?" Kagome looked at Sango as she spoke.

"No. Sango came to me. Not all demons are forced into familiars but it does happen more than I want to say. Now Kagome we should talk about this temple. You have been here many times with your mother right?" Kagome looked over at Miroku. "Yes." "Now do you remember anything about those times?" Miroku smiled as he spoke. "There were two cats. I brought lots of treats for them as I got older." Kagome spoke as she felt the power starting become under her control. "Those are the temple children and they have been waiting for you." Miroku spoke with a smile.

Kagome turned around as two cats came running at her. Kagome smiled as they changed with her light and turned into two children. They fell into Kagome's arms and Kagome felt a light enter her that she thought was lost.

"Welcome home Kagome." Miroku spoke as he started to walk away.

"Thank you big brother." Kagome spoke as she sat looking at her new home.

Miroku walked off as Sango was still looking at Kagome. Miroku stopped and smiled at his demon.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked.

"That girl…..you never drop your life for anyone but that girl dies and we rush to her." Sango spoke as Kagome was walking towards her new home.

"She is my little sister. My brother died and I wasn't able to help him. I will do everything I can to help her." Miroku spoke as he took Sango's hand. "Time to go home this next part will be hard but I cannot help her." Miroku faded with Sango with his eyes full of tears.

Kagome was walking towards her new home with her temple children when she felt a wave of sadness hit her. Kagome started to run as her light was making the grounds awaken and become bright. Kagome opened the doors and found a sword stabbed through an old skeleton. Kagome felt the tears run down her face.

"No one could remove the sword. Miroku tried but he was tossed to the side." The temple children spoke holding back tears.

Kagome reached out and the sword almost jumped into her hand. Kagome fell back as waves of someone else's memories filled her.

Kagome watched a gentle looking man walking the grounds and helping those who came to the temple. Behind him stood what Kagome could guess was his Familiar but his face and body was blurred. She watched them and it was like they were brothers. Kagome smiled till she watched the demon pull out the sword and stabbed the man in the chest. Kagome screamed as the man fell to the ground.

"No!" Kagome dropped the sword as a man was now standing before her. "You're the man I saw. You were the God of this temple." Kagome spoke to a man only she could see.

"I was. You have grown up so well my dear. I am sorry that it's been so hard for you." The man spoke.

"Why? Why me?" Kagome spoke as tears fell from her face.

"In time you will see why but for now try to make this place your own. Kagome you will be greater than you know." The man spoke as he faded.

Kagome sat on the floor as she touched the bones.

"I will make you proud." Kagome spoke as the bones turned to dust and carried out the window. "We have some work to do." Kagome spoke with a smile as she started to stand.

Few weeks later:

Kagome smiled at the beauty the temple was now. Kagome was working hard to make the place look like she saw it in the vison. Kagome was about to turn when she felt someone walking up the steps. Kagome felt the person was no human so she waited as the temple children appeared.

A man with three demon walked up the steps and stopped when he saw Kagome. He smiled as the three demons held back.

"The rumors are true the soul of the temple is back we have a new God. Welcome dear my name is Myoga and I am known as the leader of Gods. I have come to welcome you and talk to you about some rules." Myoga spoke as he started walking towards the temple.

"Sure come on in. Kids can you go start some…." Kagome was cut off when the demons walked in front of her.

"We will get drinks do not make him wait on you… you human God." The demon spoke with hate.

Kagome looked at the demons then walked into her temple. Once inside she found Myoga sitting on a blanket waiting for her.

"I hope my girls aren't being rude. They have been with me for a long time and like to push new Gods around." Myoga smiled as Kagome sat down.

"I see. Well they are a force I can see that. I don't have much to offer since I just started here but I will listen." Kagome spoke as she bowed.

"Smart girl. I can see why he chose you. Now the rules are simple you live here and take care of this town. You cannot marry a human but you are welcome to be their friends. You will join us in two months for our God summit there we meet make sure everyone is doing as they should. There you can meet many demons who you can make your familiar. Welcome dear child do your best this temple was once the best before he died in a fight." Myoga spoke and Kagome froze.

"He died…..he was murdered by someone he knew." Kagome spoke and Myoga who was getting up stopped.

"No he died at the hands of someone he did not know. The Goddess who found him told us he looked like he had been attacked and she brought back his familiar, he was covered in cuts he was dying as well. She also said his soul was lost and we believed it was stolen. Now you have appeared seems in his death he found a place to hide from whoever attacked this temple." Myoga spoke as he started for the door.

Kagome was in shock if anyone had followed up they would have found his dead body and the single stab that killed him. The Goddess was working with the familiar that killed the God before her and now adding to her problems the familiar was still around. Kagome sat alone as Myoga's demons appeared with tea. He drank the tea then leaving the cup on the floor was gone. Kagome knew she was alone and facing bigger problems then just being a God of a small town.


	2. Friend Or Foe

A month passed and Kagome felt she was making the temple more beautiful each day. Kagome was outside tending to the flowers when she stopped and walked to the top of the stairs and looked at an older woman walking up. Kagome smiled as she seemed to be able to read the women. Kagome turned to her children.

"Rin, Kohaku go and make tea for our guest." Kagome spoke as she walked to meet the lady walking up.

The lady stopped when she saw Kagome coming to meet her. At first she was frozen till Kagome stood in front of her.

"Welcome to my temple come we will talk and you can tell me why you have come." Kagome spoke and a smile came on the older lady's face.

"Yes, that sounds nice." The lady answered.

The two walked up to the temple and the lady smiled as she saw a place lost to her for a long time.

"I have been coming here since I was a child. I knew twenty years ago that the God who watched over us was taken but I never lost hope. He was a kind man who would try whatever he could to take care of us." The lady spoke as Rin handed her a cup of tea.

"I see. You do seem weak may I ask you what you have come to talk to me about." Kagome asked as she took her tea.

"I am old but not that old. I want to stay around just a little bit longer for my grandchildren. I have been to doctors for the past year and still they have no idea what is taking my strength. I felt the light coming from the hill and thought maybe if a new God was sent to us then it was worth to see what you could do for me." The lady spoke as she took a drink.

Kagome sat for a moment watching then smiled. She snapped her fingers and her children appeared.

"Rin take Kohaku to our guest's home. There you will find the devil weed destroy it and make sure that the ground is clean." Kagome spoke and the kids giggled then were gone.

"Devil weed?" The Lady spoke.

"That is what the tea tells me. I am betting that since the temple went dark the weed has been growing slowly taking life. I will start with your home then work over the village make sure it is gone. You will be fine in a few days. You will be able to stay with us for a long time." Kagome spoke trying to sound strong but she was worried about the weed that was growing in the place she was to protect.

"Oh my child I am truly grateful. Kagome do you not remember me?" Kagome was taken back by the lady.

"I see. We met when you were young and your mother brought you here. Your eyes give you away. I heard about your mother and when I finally found you I was told you died of a heart attack a few days later. I knew that you were special and now I know why. He was taken from us but he gave us you. I am Kaede and I will be back." Kaede got up and started to walk back down the stairs.

Kagome jumped and ran to the lady before she knew what she was doing she hugged the lady and tears ran down her face. "I will try to make you proud and take care of this village." Kagome spoke as a hand moved a tear.

"Kagome you have been kinder than he was when I came here. You will out shine him." Kaede spoke as she walked off.

….

Kagome was in her kitchen when Rin and Kohaku returned.

"We took the weeds and cleaned the lady's yard." Rin spoke dropping the weeds on the floor.

"The town is covered it will take us two days to get rid of them." Kohaku spoke as the weeds burst into flames.

"No I will do it in one day." Kagome spoke as she stirred her soup.

Rin and Kohaku were taken back the old God had them and the familiar do jobs in town. They smiled and sat for dinner the next day was going to be long.

…..

Kagome pulled her long black hair back into a ponytail and pulled on a pair of pants and a green shirt. She walked out and her children followed.

"Lady why do you not want to wear a kimono?" Rin spoke looking at Kagome.

"I want to be seen not bowed to today. I am trying to save these people and nobody wants to be saved by a snob." Kagome spoke as she walked down the stairs.

Kagome walked through the town removing the weeds as Rin and Kohaku would run them back to the shrine fire to burn them. Kagome was cleaning the school playground when a group of kids came out to play.

"The weeds are gone." A little girl spoke as she took in a deep breathe.

"Look we can slide and won't get cut up." A little boy spoke climbing up on the slide.

Kagome turned and smiled as the kids started to play and giggle. Kagome was about to move on when a small hand touched her.

"Are you our new temple God?" The little girl spoke.

Kagome stopped and looked at the children who were smiling at her. "I am. My name is Kagome and you are welcome any time." Kagome spoke then took her leave to the next patch of weeds.

As night fell Kagome was covered in scratches and dirt. Kagome was all smiles as she felt a new peace over the village. Kagome walked into her home and fell face first into her bed.

"Lady Kagome would you like us to start a bath?" Rin spoke as she and Kohaku stood behind Kagome.

"No. I will wash in the morning for now I need sleep." Kagome spoke as she closed her eyes.

Same day in another world:

In the darkness leads you to the world of the demons and God's playgrounds. Humans dare not enter unless they wish death. Here is where demons who were not familiars grew up and played by their rules. Now they were allowed to join Gods when they would met for that was when many would become familiars.

In the world in a dark bar two brothers sit reading the paper of the day.

"Grandfather told us the soul was stolen. Why is it back?" One brother spoke.

"I don't know. Who cares it has nothing to do with us." The other answered as he took a drink of his beer.

"Look who has the balls to show their face in my bar." A demon spoke walking towards the brothers.

"No one is afraid of you Naraku. I mean a spider demon is nothing to dog demons." The younger brother yelled back.

"Really Inuyasha. I guess I will have to teach you boys what I can do." Naraku spoke.

In a mad rush ten more demons appeared behind Naraku. Inuyasha was up as one was swinging at him. Inuyasha missed the hit but fell knocking over his brother's beer.

"Okay that's it Naraku." The older brother spoke as he stood.

"Let's see you land one hit today Sesshomaru." Naraku spoke with a nasty grin.

Hours later:

Inuyasha was bleeding from a cut as he jumped into the human world. Sesshomaru was right behind him thinking up a plan. Naraku was more prepared this time having traps set up around the demon towns knifes, fire and more demons appearing in every corner. They only had one chance to even the playing field and that was jumping into a world that neither had ground.

Inuyasha landed in a grouping of trees when the sound of other demons caught up to him.

"He isn't slowing down today." Inuyasha spoke as he ran.

"We should have lead him home where we had more power." Sesshomaru spoke as she jumped into the trees.

"Oh yea. Let's have Grandpa kick our asses for what the hundredth time. I would rather lose to him out here then deal with that old man." Inuyasha yelled as he went to jump into the next set of trees.

As Inuyasha was jumping into the trees from the darkness came a bright green light that hit Inuyasha in the leg sending him to the ground. Inuyasha let out a scream as he felt his leg shatter and burn from the poison ball.

"That is what a Spider demon can do boy." Naraku spoke from the darkness.

Inuyasha knew he couldn't move as Naraku was coming at him. Sesshomaru wasted no time as he released his own poison whip moving Naraku back. Inuyasha was able to move out of sight but had to stop the pain was too much.

Midnight:

Kagome woke to screams and what sounded like fighting outside the temple. Rin and Kohaku came running in as Kagome sat up in bed. Before they could speak Kagome was standing and ordered them to change. The two children changed into large tigers and followed Kagome into the dark. Kagome started to run she knew someone was hurt in the woods.

Inuyasha heard someone coming but was feeling weak. Then a girl was standing in front of him she looked at his leg and was helping him to his feet.

"Rin, Kohaku here we need to get him inside." The girl spoke as two tigers appeared and Inuyasha was placed on their backs.

Kagome was about to have them walk back when she heard more voices not far off.

"You won't be able to save him this time." A man yelled.

"You won't touch him!" Another man yelled back.

"Go men take his head so we can take it back to their Grandfather." The first man yelled.

Kagome started to run as she could hear feet of men coming her way. Inuyasha felt the tigers running and then he saw it a temple and his heart stopped.

Kagome slid onto the temple grounds and stopped, a light lit up around her. Demons appeared right outside the tree line.

"Boss a girl has him." A demon yelled into the woods.

Inuyasha was trying to move but his sight was getting fuzzy. The girl turned and ordered one tiger to her side and the other to take him inside. Inuyasha's last thought was great now I get to be a familiar.

Kagome stood as Kohaku ran to her side as Rin took the injured demon inside. A demon walked out and Kagome took him to be the boss.

"Look little girl you want to live right? Give us that boy and you can live in this old dump with these cats." Naraku spoke with a grin.

"You won't step foot on my temple ground demon." Kagome spoke as her light grew and a barrier appeared and when Naraku touched it he jumped it.

"You are no human. You…..you are a God." Naraku spoke hate in his voice.

"Leave this place now!" Kagome screamed as Kohaku roared and the other demons started to run back into the woods.

"I will be back to fight that boy. I don't care if you make him your familiar or not." Naraku yelled as he took off.

Kagome turned and ran inside to check on the demon inside. In the dark woods Sesshomaru stood unsure what he could do to save his brother. This was the temple they never wanted to see again and now his brother was trapped inside and the barrier was keeping Sesshomaru at bay.

Kagome walked in to find the boy unconscious on the floor. Rin was placing a wet towel over his forehead. Kagome started to pull out a book she found in her room and stopped when she found the right page.

"Spider poison. I need these plants from the garden Rin." Kagome spoke showing Rin the book. "Kohaku I need something to wrap up his leg once I put the bone back together. Then we need to make up the second room and let him rest till he can leave." Kagome spoke without thought.

The next day sometime in the afternoon:

Inuyasha opened his eyes to find he was in a room. He remembered that a god has saved him but not one he knew. Then it hit him it was the new one the one he was told to stay away from. Inuyasha was in shock afraid that he was already a familiar when he moved and stopped. His leg was healing someone had wrapped it and had stopped the poison.

"You are awake. Are you hungry I made lunch not sure what you liked." A girl spoke from the door.

Inuyasha looked up and saw the girl in the light. She looked human, but her aura was all God. Inuyasha waited as Kagome placed a plate down with rice, fish and some bread.

"Why did you save me? You think that will make hate you less when you make me your familiar?" Inuyasha snapped as the girl stood.

"My name is Kagome. I have no wish to have familiars unless they come to me. I saved you because you were hurt and I am guessing your brother wasn't going to get to you before the other demons were." Kagome spoke as she walked out.

Inuyasha was in shock the girl was telling the truth. She was kind he could tell and he felt bad for talking to her like that.

Kagome took a breath and walked outside to the edge of the barrier. Kagome waited till she could find him then she smiled.

"Your brother is awake. His leg might need another day or so to heal before he can leave you are welcome to come see him." Kagome knew the risk but she felt she could trust this demon for now.

A demon appeared. He was tall and very handsome. His long white hair fell on his back as his dog ears stood tall on his head.

"You did not make him your familiar?" The demon spoke.

"No. My name is Kagome and I am still learning and I will not make someone work for me if I have the choice." Kagome spoke with a smile.

"I see. I am Sesshomaru and you have my brother Inuyasha. We are part of the great Dog demons. As you can see many demons come for us. Last night was the first time any of those filth had the upper hand." Sesshomaru spoke looking down at Kagome.

"Oh. Well that poison seems to be strong. I was able to slow it down and tonight I can remove the rest. His leg I reset but it's healing slow because of the poison." Kagome spoke holding her ground.

The two walked into the temple where Kagome showed Sesshomaru to Inuyasha. Kagome left the brothers alone and went outside to work.

"Lady Kagome is it safe to keep demons inside with you. We don't know if they were sent here to kill you." Kohaku spoke as he looked back at the temple.

"They were not sent here to kill me. One thing I can do is read others and yes they hate me for some reason but they have no ideas on killing me." Kagome answered as she pulled some weeds.

Inside Inuyasha was eating as Sesshomaru took a drink of tea Rin had brought them.

"She doesn't seem to be like Grandfather told us she would be. He said that since the God was back that he/she would be hard and would start making an army to take over." Inuyasha spoke looking around.

"I know but she could be playing with us. I am going to go outside see if I can push her to tell me what her real plans are. Stay here and heal the faster we can escape the better I will feel." Sesshomaru walked out as he spoke.

Kagome was talking with a couple from the village when Sesshomaru walked out. He stopped as Kagome was talking with the couple.

"We are afraid to raise this child. She is so small and weak." The man spoke.

"I was small and very weak when I was born. My mother loved me and I grew off that love. These plants will help with keeping her healthy. Love is what she needs and she will grow. She will not always be small but she needs you." Kagome spoke as she placed a hand on the small infant in the woman's hands.

"Thank you Kagome. We just felt lost." The woman spoke as she kissed her child.

"I understand. Please go home and smile she will be fine." Kagome spoke as the couple got up.

Sesshomaru watched the God follow the couple and he felt a part of him want to follow the girl. Then his thought was cut from a scream coming from the stairs. Sesshomaru ran to find a few demons circling the couple. He was turning to protect his brother when Kagome jumped passed him.

Kagome landed with Rin and Kohaku around the couple as four demons were circling.

"Leave them alone!" Kagome screamed as she took hold of a bow staff from the air.

"There is a price on your head little God. You took that soul and the other God want it back." A demon spoke.

"I stole nothing. This soul is mine!" Kagome screamed as she swung at the demon. "Rin, Kohaku get them down to the village now!" Kagome watched as her children turned to tigers and rand the family out of the danger.

The demons didn't follow their target was Kagome. Kagome fought the best she could and was able to hurt three of them enough to send them back. She was tired and she was still new at her power. The fourth one took no time to see this and hit Kagome hard in the face. Kagome went down hitting the steps hard. Kagome was bleeding as she rolled to avoid the demon stepping on her.

"We will be rewarded once your soul is locked up." The demon spoke as he pulled out a knife and swung.

Kagome moved getting cut on the arm. Kagome needed to get back to the temple and she knew it. Rin and Kohaku were on their way back but were stopped by the other demons. Kagome felt a fear she wasn't ready to give up she needed to find out what happened to the God before her.

"My soul is not for the taking!" Kagome screamed as she pushed the demon back and started for the temple.

"Don't let her reach the top!" A demon screamed.

Sesshomaru watched and he saw Kagome running her face bleeding and he moved before he knew why. He landed behind Kagome and in one move hit the demon down the stairs. He looked at the other three who turn and ran. Kagome stopped and looked at the demon who had saved her.

"Thank you." Kagome spoke soft.

"We are even. You saved my brother and I saved you." Sesshomaru spoke before heading back to Inuyasha.

Kagome walked up and into the kitchen where she started to clean her face. Rin ran in tears running down her face.

"My lady are you alright?" Rin asked reaching for a towel.

"Yes. I am glad Sesshomaru owed me a favor. I need to work on my power to protect myself and this village." Kagome spoke talking the towel.

Later that day:

Inuyasha was sleeping when there was a knock on the door. Sesshomaru walked over and opened it to find Kohaku standing there. He held a tray with dinner and tea on it.

"Lady Kagome wants to make sure the younger one is healing okay?" Kohaku spoke handing over the tray.

"It's healing fine the pain is coming back…" Before Inuyasha could finish Kohaku was gone.

The two sat down and started to eat the grilled chicken and rice when a knock came.

"May I come in?" Kagome spoke.

"It's your temple." Sesshomaru spoke taking a bite.

Inuyasha was thinking his brother was being rude when Kagome walked in. She had a bag and sat down before Inuyasha. She pulled out a paste and reached for the bandage.

"What will you do when he heals make him your familiar?!" Sesshomaru spoke from behind.

Kagome turned fast dropping her stuff. "Look here I don't want familiars! Why would I want demons who look down on me to serve me?! Oh I know so they one day can kill me! I just wanted to help. Here this one is for pain and this one is for healing." Kagome was on the brink of tears as she ran out.

The brothers were in shock the girl was hurt and they had hurt her.

"She has been really nice. I mean I think someone is plotting against her." Inuyasha spoke.

"Don't be a fool. She is playing with us." Sesshomaru answered laying down.

The next few weeks Kagome sent Rin or Kohaku to the boys with food, drinks and medicine. Kagome stayed away and out of sight. Finally Inuyasha was healed and they were heading out. Kagome was in the garden when they both walked out.

"Looks like you are healed. Be safe out there." Kagome spoke as she bowed then went back to her work.

"Enough. You stole the soul of this God and hid for twenty years. Now what? "Sesshomaru spoke rushing Kagome.

Kagome moved but Sesshomaru was able to reach her leg and pulled her to the ground.

"I was human! This soul is mine since I was born and then I died! My mother was killed and I died! I woke up here with my new life and a new shell thanks to the God before me. I have done nothing wrong now leave here!" Kagome cried using all she had freed herself and her barrier picked up and pushed the boys into the forest.

Kagome fell to the ground shaking using almost all the power she had. Rin and Kohaku came running with tea and pulled her inside. Inuyasha was in shock the girl should have burned them with the barrier but it was weak. Sesshomaru was shaken but started to walk.

"We better head home and we will have to come up with some story." Sesshomaru spoke as they walked through a black door and entered into the demon world.

"We stole her stuff and hid in the human world till my leg healed. You think she was telling the truth?" Inuyasha asked thinking about the stories of what happened at that temple twenty years ago.

"I don't know but I bet Grandpa will know." Sesshomaru spoke as they found themselves in front of a large home.

The boys walked in as an older man was sitting sipping tea he looked up at his grandsons. He placed his cup down and waited as the two sat down in front of him.

"I am glad to see you two are alive. I heard Naraku had you two in the human world. He was talking about how he crushed your leg Inuyasha. I also heard a God saved you." The man spoke looking at the boys.

"He did get me. I was saved by a God." Inuyasha spoke his grandfather was starting to get mad.

"I warned you two about Gods. There is a fake out there and we cannot give them our power. Now tell me it was not my former Temple you found yourself?" The grandfather spoke.

"It was. She took Inuyasha in but I was able once she fell asleep to get Inuyasha out along with supplies to heal him. We hid deep in the human world before coming back." Sesshomaru spoke before standing up.

"I see the thief was a girl….I never saw the face of the creature that kill my Lord and then tried to take my own life. I am glad you boys are safe. Now make sure you teach that spider a lesson." Their Grandfather spoke as he stood and walked off.

Inuyasha was thinking about Kagome and how weak she seemed. No way someone like her took on his grandfather twenty years ago and won. This was sounding more and more like something was missing. Inuyasha was still in thought when someone walked into the room. Inuyasha stopped the wind was picking up.

"Hello Inuyasha. Is Onigumo here?" The God spoke.

"Yes Lady Kagura. Grandpa went to his office." Inuyasha spoke pointing to where Onigumo had gone.

"Thank you. Also my offer still stands, you and your brother would make great familiars." Kagura spoke as she walked away.

Kagura walked into an office and closed the door. Onigumo was sitting at his desk looking worried.

"So the soul reappeared." Kagura spoke sitting down.

"Yes, it's a girl. A weak little girl. What was he thinking?" Onigumo spoke slamming his fist against the table.

"Who knows but now I know why we couldn't find him. All we have to do is wait and soon that soul will be locked up and all our worries will be gone." Kagura spoke as she smiled at the demon.

"This plan better work, if the others find out what we did…." Onigumo spoke looking out the window.

"We will make them understand why. Plus with Myoga on our side no one will stop us." Kagura spoke with a nasty smile.

Weeks later:

Kagome was sitting with Miroku in her garden drinking tea. Kagome was learning more about being what was called a temple God. Kagome gained power by the people who came to the temple. Kagome was also learning how to fight from the books left behind inside the temple.

"Kagome we are being watched." Sango spoke pulling her weapon up.

"Oh, it's the dog demon brothers. They don't mean any harm. They come every day and just watch from the woods." Kagome spoke pulling Sango to sit.

"Are these the same demons you told me about? The ones you helped?" Miroku spoke looking into the woods.

"Yes. Don't give me that look. They didn't want to kill me. That is why I helped them." Kagome answered taking a drink.

"How did you know that?" Sango asked still wanting to toss her weapon.

"I don't know but I just can read inside others and know what they want." Kagome answered.

"I see. Little one you are a threat to other Gods. I believe you will be a target if you go to the God summit next week." Miroku spoke his fear showing.

"I know something is wrong. The death of the God before me was murder and it was covered up. I know I am looked at as the one who killed him, but I didn't. I need to go I have people who need help of the other Gods." Kagome spoke thinking about her dreams.

"I see. I will do what I can to protect you little sister." Miroku spoke kissing Kagome in the head.


	3. He stole what?

Kagome was packing up the things she would need when Rin and Kohaku walked in.

"Please do not go." Rin spoke tears in her eyes.

"These people need help and the summit is where I can get it. I will fine." Kagome lied.

"We will pray that you come home to us." Kohaku spoke.

Kagome stood and with a thought disappeared. When Kagome opened her eyes she was standing in front of Myoga's Sky temple. It was large and Gods were rushing around all over. Kagome also saw many demons hanging around many holding signs asking for work. Kagome held her bag when a hand touched her shoulder.

"Glad to see you made it Kagome. Come with me I made sure you are sitting with me this year." Miroku spoke with Sango in toe.

"Thank you." Kagome spoke breathing again.

The two walked inside a large room filled with seats. In the middle was a dirt floor. Kagome felt it looked like a place to fight and a chill ran down her back.

"So this is the new God." A female voice spoke making Kagome turn.

"Lady Kagura of the wind this is the Kagome the human born God of the Zen temple." Miroku spoke with a fake smile.

"Human born you say. I have heard stories. Welcome Kagome." Kagura spoke before walking away.

Kagome felt a chill run down her spine something about that God was wrong but she shook it off and followed Miroku to her seat. The summit was a seven day meeting and day one went slow. Roll was called and Kagome watched as every God eyed her at some point. Kagome was glad when the first day was over. Kagome found her room and sat down on her bed alone. Kagome was already to call it a night when there was a knock on the door. Kagome opened it to find Myoga standing there.

"May I come in?" Myoga asked.

Kagome welcomed the God of Gods in and waited for him to sit at the small table in the room.

"So you are friends with Miroku?" Myoga asked not really looking at Kagome.

"He was the God who was there when I woke up like this. He is more like my big brother." Kagome spoke felling that chill again.

"Miroku was friends with the God before you too. He went around saying that the death was a murder done by the familiar but he had no proof. Many think he might have had a hand in the previous God's death." Myoga spoke as Kagome looked at him.

"Miroku loved him like a brother he would never hurt him. Miroku would never hurt me." Kagome spoke knowing why the God was there now.

"I see. Well tomorrow summit your prayers that require another God. Dinner is the only time I ask that all Gods be together tomorrow." Myoga spoke as he stood.

Kagome was alone again but this time a fear was growing she was sure that a target was on her back and so far only one friend could be seen.

Across the campus:

There is a knock on the door. Kagura opens her door to find Onigumo standing there. She smiled as she let him in.

"That girl, she is a true human born God. That brat hid inside her this whole time in that girl. I cannot believe he would do that to me." Onigumo spoke punching the wall.

"I told you he was no longer your friend. Now how are we going to keep her from exposing us?" Kagura spoke sitting and drinking her wine.

"Make me you familiar. I will fight for you and stop that brat before she picks up where he left off." Onigumo spoke bowing to Kagura.

"I see. Once this is over I want your grandsons." Kagura spoke with a smile.

Kagura stood and kissed Onigumo's head and a light started to overtake him. He stood and bowed as a mark of a feather appeared on his neck.

The next day Kagome turned in her prayers and walked to a nearby garden. She was taking in the flowers when an aura she knew made her turn.

"Hold it. I cannot attack in this temple. I came to see the girl who stood up to me." Naraku spoke with a grin.

"You are a bully. You were going to kill Inuyasha for what?" Kagome spoke standing.

"Truly lovely. I have my reasons for wanting those boys dead. Now did they really skip out on you once you went to sleep and go hiding or did you take care of those boys till Inuyasha healed?" Naraku asked moving closer to Kagome.

"I would have taken care of them but when I got up they were gone along with the medicine I had made for him. Where they went I do not know." Kagome answered.

"I see so they were telling their grandfather the truth then." Naraku spoke as he walked away.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stayed hidden they had followed Kagome into the garden they were going to talk to her when Naraku had appeared. They sat in fear as Naraku asked Kagome to either tell the truth or lie. Kagome lied with a smile on her face.

Kagome went back to sitting alone and Sesshomaru saw a sadness that pulled at his heart. Inuyasha wanted to talk to Kagome but before they could move a large bone weapon flew in front of them.

"Alright why are you two always following her? I swear you better not be plotting to kill her." Sango spoke as the weapon returned to her.

"Shit the demon slayer." Inuyasha spoke as he jumped up.

"We have no plans to kill the girl." Sesshomaru answered looking at Sango.

"I doubt that. I know about your grandfather and I know what he wants." Sango spoke as she tossed the weapon again.

Inuyasha moved as the weapon grew arms and reached out to pull him to the ground. Sesshomaru rushed the weapon and knocked it off course but sent it flying at Kagome. Sango's face went pale as Inuyasha rolled in the dirt.

Kagome looked up as Sango's weapon came right for her. Kagome had no time to run so she made a barrier in hopes of slowing the weapon down. Kagome closed her eyes. As the weapon hit a dust cloud appeared. Sango waited to see how bad Kagome was hurt but was shocked when the dust cleared. Sesshomaru was holding Kagome the weapon on his back.

Kagome opened her eyes to find herself being held. Kagome's eyes widened as it was Sesshomaru holding her. Then she saw the bone weapon had hit his back. Kagome jumped up and in a move sent a light over his back. Sesshomaru who was sure his back was broken felt the light and then the pain was gone. Kagome was pulling flowers as Sango and Inuyasha appeared.

"Kagome…..I am so sorry." Sango spoke as she picked up her weapon.

"Sesshomaru are you alright?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sango its fine. Why were you fighting them anyway? They were just sitting there." Kagome asked as she placed some flowers on Sesshoumaru's back.

"I am fine. I will be sore but looks like nothing broken." Sesshomaru answered jumping a little as the flowers were placed on his back.

"I thought they were waiting for an opening to kill you. I overheard something from Miroku. Wait….you knew they were there?" Sango spoke then all three were looking at Kagome.

"Sure. They have been around since I appeared here. I hope I answered Naraku right for you boys." Kagome spoke standing.

"You know when we are around but don't stop us?" Inuyasha asked.

"You don't want to kill me so what you are doing isn't my problem." Kagome answered with a smile.

"You didn't have to lie to help us." Sesshomaru spoke standing holding the flowers to his back.

"I wanted to help. Thank you for saving me again Sesshomaru I guess I owe you one." Kagome spoke as she stood.

"Call it even for ling I know you don't like doing that." Sesshomaru answered as he started to walk off.

Later that day:

Kagome was sitting with Miroku at the God's dinner. Sango was being quite as everyone around them was being loud. Temple Gods were sucking up to the higher Gods while Myoga was sitting at the head of the room drinking and laughing.

"Sango tells me the brothers seem to be around you a lot." Miroku spoke as she drank his wine.

"They are trying to figure something out and I guess I am part of that so they hang around. They aren't going to hurt me." Kagome spoke.

"I see. Well I guess hidden friends are better than none." Miroku laughed as they were served their dinner.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were outside with all the other none familiars when Inuyasha noticed Naraku sneaking inside the dinner room.

"What is he up to?" Inuyasha spoke as he started to follow.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked grabbing Inuyasha.

"Naraku went inside that cannot mean anything good." Inuyasha spoke.

The brothers followed Naraku through a back door where they found all kinds of jars. At first they had no idea what the demon was doing then something caught Inuyasha's eye. A book and it was open to a chapter about Gods' gifts.

"We might have a problem here." Inuyasha spoke holding the book.

"Watch the show boys. I will be rewarded by these Gods today." Naraku spoke.

Before either could move large claws took hold of them holding them against the wall. Sesshomaru wanted to get free and wanted to warn Kagome. Inuyasha felt his stomach drop something was wrong with all of this.

Kagome finished her wine and was about to ask Miroku something when cries from around her made her stop. The Gods around her their lights were being pulled from their bodies. Myoga stood and cried out as his power was pulled out and he was left weak. All the lights flew behind a curtain and then it flew open. Naraku stood there all smiles.

"How to trap a fake God. You take the God gift of every soul in this room. Then Kagome you will be finished." Naraku turned and took the jar that called to Kagome's God's gift.

"You are wrong my gift as a God was not my power." Kagome spoke as Naraku held a jar with a necklace in it.

Kagome still held her power as a God she was the only one. Miroku looked up Kagome's human soul was keeping her God soul safe but the shell that was left for her was now gone. Kagome's body was starting to heat up.

"Give them back!" Kagome screamed.

"I have a deal you face me on day seven and beat me I will give them back. When I win I get to hand you over to Myoga as a fake God the one who murdered the God before you." Naraku spoke a nasty grin on his face.

"Deal." Kagome spoke and turned taking Miroku and Sango's hand. "Home!" Kagome spoke and they were gone.

Naraku let the brothers go as he took the rest of the jars and sat down on Myoga's thrown.

"Now this is fun. Look at the demons run with you all so weak. Go rest soon we will see what that girl can do." Naraku spoke and all Gods ran back to their rooms were they could be safe for now.

Inuyasha looked around and saw his grandfather leading Kagura back to her room. He saw the mark and realized that his grandfather had become a familiar again.

…..

Miroku opened his eyes to find that he was at his temple. He turned just in time to watch Kagome fall to the ground. Sango ran to Kagome and held her tight.

"Miroku she is burning up." Sango cried as she moved the hair out of Kagome's face.

"Go get the jar of holy water. I will hold her." Miroku spoke as Sango handed over Kagome.

Miroku sat on the ground as Kagome lay there her body on fire trying to hold her power at bay. Sango came back with a jar that would never empty of his holy water.

"What is going on?" Sango asked as Miroku started to drip water on Kagome.

"That demon took the gifts of the Gods' from us. For most of us it's our true power. Since he thought Kagome was a fake he was sure to get the God's soul from her. The thing is Kagome is a true human born God and the soul was not her gift. Her gift was a shell to hold in all the power. That necklace was her shell. Without it her body will heat up and she will be unable to move. This water will give her some strength but not enough to fight that demon." Miroku spoke as Kagome started to open her eyes.

"Did I get you home?" Kagome spoke her voice weak.

"You did. Here let's get you inside and we can talk about what you can do next." Miroku spoke as he started to lift Kagome.

"Brother I cannot put you in danger. I will go home with the help of this water I will come up with a plan and come back for you when I go to fight Naraku. "Kagome spoke as she stood and took hold of the jar.

"Kagome no, please you could die." Miroku spoke a fear over taking him.

"I have to try." Kagome spoke as she felt the heat coming back. "Home." Kagome faded as Sango reached out to take hold of her.

Miroku stood there as a cold wind blew around them without his true power he could not go after her. All he could do was hope she would find a way.

Kagome landed in front of the temple her body already burning and her vision was blurry once more. Rin and Kohaku appeared worry on their faces.

"Lady Kagome what has happened?" They spoke as one.

"Naraku… take this and fill the large tub….then come back and help me inside…." Kagome spoke as she fell to her knees. The two temple children took the jar and rushed inside. The large tub was filling as fast as it could.

Kagome tried to move but the heat was too much and see no longer could see. Kagome fell to the floor as the heat overtook her body.

Back at the God's summit:

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were running as demons were having parties laughing about what had happened to the Gods. Inuyasha knew that Kagome must have rushed back to the human world where she and Miroku's temple were. Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha and pulled him into an alley as Naraku walked by.

"When she comes back I will beat her." Naraku spoke as demons were following him. "Find those brothers I don't want them to get in the way." Naraku ordered as they turned the corner.

"The path to Miroku's shrine is just on the other side of that wall." Sesshomaru spoke as the coast looked clear.

The two ran fast and jumped over the wall and into the darkness. They ran till it was light once more and before them was a long road. If followed a large lake up to a grey shrine the other side was a deep wooded area.

"Looks like we made it so far." Inuyasha spoke.

The two started to follow the road when the sound of feet running made them hid in the tree line. Three demons walked by holding large weapons. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru followed inside the trees till they were in front of the shrine.

"Give us the girl and we won't kill you water God." A demon yelled as the other two laughed.

Sango walked out her weapon on her back. Miroku stayed inside he could do no good to help and had to make it look like Kagome was still with him.

"Leave here before I break every bone in your body. " Sango spoke her hair blowing in the wind.

"Demon slayer. You won't be able to stop all of us." A demon spoke as he started to run at Sango.

"I will try!" Sango screamed.

Sango tossed her weapon and as it got close to the first demon grew hands pulling the demon into the dirt and it crushed its body. Sango moved fast as the other two were swinging at her. Inuyasha jumped from the trees as one demon was about to use its sword to cut Sango in half.

"Filth!" Inuyasha yelled as his claws cut across the demon and he fell to the ground in pieces.

Sango was taken back at the sight of Inuyasha but was brought back when the last demon landed on her chest.

"Give us the girl!" The demon screamed a dagger held up high.

"Never!" Sango screamed ready to take the dagger in the chest. Then there was nothing.

Sango opened her eyes as there was no longer a demon but a melting demon on her. Sango pushed the thing off to find Sesshomaru standing there his whip in hand.

"You two." Sango spoke standing.

"We need to talk to Kagome." Sesshomaru spoke.

"Come inside." Sango spoke.

The brothers walked in and found Miroku inside alone. He looked at the brothers with a large smile.

"Sorry she is not here. I tried to keep her here but she didn't want me in danger." Miroku spoke looking outside.

"She went back home?" Inuyasha spoke.

"Yes. She wants to come up with a plan to fight Naraku." Miroku spoke.

The boys wasted no more time and started to walk out. Sango ran after them and once outside she yelled for them to stop.

"What?" Inuyasha asked as Sango was looking back for a moment.

"You two are looking to see if she is telling the truth or if she has been ling. I know how you can find out while helping her right now." Sango spoke and the boys looked at her. "Miroku told me a long time ago that Gods can use demon aura to make bodies for themselves in times of need. Only a true God can do this. If she is the one who stole that soul or even if it was placed in her stolen she cannot do this one thing. You won't be her familiars but you would want to stay close if she dies with your aura then that part of you is gone." Sango spoke as she turned to go back inside.

"You really think she is telling the truth?" Sesshoumaru asked making Sango stop.

"I knew she was a real God the moment I meet her." Sango spoke never turning around.

The two boys ran off into the woods and back into the demon world. After making sure the coast was still clear they ran into a dark tunnel and came out in the woods where Inuyasha was hurt all those months ago. The two were walking when the voices of the temple children screaming made them run. Sesshomaru was the first one out of the woods to find Kagome face first in the ground.

"Lady Kagome!" The kids were crying trying to move her.

Sesshomaru landed next to Kagome and touched her body it was on fire.

"Please help. We cannot move her and the fire has caused her to lose conscious. We need to get her into the bath it will cool down the fire and allow her to wake up." Rin spoke looking up at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru felt something in him as he looked at Kagome on the ground. Inuyasha appeared when Sesshomaru picked Kagome up.

"Lead the way." Sesshomaru spoke as the children started to run.

Once inside they found the bathhouse inside. Sesshomaru placed Kagome clothes and all in the tub then walked out to find Inuyasha standing there.

"Something is off about all of this. Our Grandfather is a familiar to that wind bitch and Naraku was just able to take down every God. No way did he do it alone someone is helping him. Why her? I have noticed that all she does is take care of this village and nothing else. If she was who they say she was then she should have a small army by now and no way this weak." Inuyasha spoke as he noticed Sesshomaru was looking away.

"We need to let her use our auras she won't be able to fight any other way." Sesshomaru spoke a wall coming down inside him.

Kagome opened her eyes to find she was in the tub the fire was down and she could see again. Kagome climbed out of the tub and over to her room. There she changed into a pink sundress as her wet hair fell on her back the water in her hair keeping the fire at bay.

"Thank you for the help." Kagome spoke to the door.

The door opened, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood there. At first they wanted to know how she knew but stopped Kagome knew more than she let on.

"We have a way for you to fight him." Inuyasha spoke.

"You do? Please share I have no idea what I am going to do. I cannot fight with wet hair it will not be enough." Kagome spoke as tears were falling.

"You need to pull part of our aura into you. Once you have enough you can create a new outer body and be able to fight like you again." Sesshomaru spoke.

Kagome looked up and smiled they were going to lend her power to fight. Kagome stood and took in a deep breath. Before either bother could move part of their aura was pulled from them and Kagome started to glow with a light blue light. Kagome stood as she felt the heat disappear.

"You are a true God." Sesshomaru spoke as Kagome had done what only a true God could do.

"Thank you for the help. This is great, now to learn how to fight." Kagome spoke as she started for the kitchen.

"Wait where are you going?" Inuyasha asked as he took Kagome by the hand.

"I was going to make us something." Kagome spoke her eyes bright.

"Look we need to stay around. If you die with our aura we lose that part of our power." Inuyasha spoke and Kagome smiled.

"I will not die with your power. I will give it back if I feel it's in any danger." Kagome spoke as she walked off.

That night as they ate the brothers made a pack to teach Kagome how to fight Naraku and win. The next day was spent with Kagome hitting the ground over and over as she fought with Inuyasha and then Sesshomaru. The boys were fast and Kagome was still a little too slow. At lunch Kagome was sitting in her flower garden when Sesshomaru appeared.

"Why won't you make some familiars? You wouldn't be alone here." Sesshoumaru asked as he sat down.

"I do not want to be surrounded by demons who hate me. I want to have a home with love and happiness. I want familiars who come to me and want to be with me too." Kagome spoke as she looked up to the sky. "It was just my mother and I growing up. My father was something we just never talked about. I wanted more siblings but mom told me that the Gods were only able to give my mother me so I was alone but I was still happy with just her. I am happy here with the temple children. They love me and want to be with me. I am happy with that for now. I only wish for enough power to take care of my village for they are what matter most." Kagome spoke as Sesshomaru was in awe of the girl before him.

The next day Kagome was outside holding her bow staff feeling the area around her. Kagome moved fast as Inuyasha appeared and swung at her. Kagome moved the weapon blocking the attack and turned and stabbed at Inuyasha making him jump back and then when he landed Kagome swiped his legs knocking him hard to the ground.

"Good job." Inuyasha spoke from the ground as Kagome was breathing heavy.

"Thanks. I might have a chance." Kagome spoke helping Inuyasha up.

The next two days went by fast with all the training. Kagome was getting things together when she found Inuyasha at her door.

"Why even help? You know half of them still think you are out to get them." Inuyasha spoke from the door.

"I have to do what I know is right. I want them to be free again. I have no idea what will come next but I will take it as it comes. Thank you for helping me. I know how you feel about familiars and Gods. I am glad that once this is done you will be free again." Kagome spoke with a smile.

Inuyasha smiled back but her words sat in his stomach and made him think about that part…free again. Kagome and the brothers walked outside where Rin and Kohaku stood.

"Come back to us lady Kagome." Rin spoke trying not to cry.

"I will do my best." Kagome spoke as she looked at the brothers. "Hold onto me we need to get going." Kagome spoke as she started to fade.

Miroku was sitting on his porch waiting not sure what state Kagome would be in when she appeared. Kagome appeared and ran over to Miroku and hugged him.

"I am so glad you are okay." Kagome spoke as she hugged Miroku.

"Little one you can more…..how….who's aura are you using?" Miroku asked as he looked at Kagome.

"That would be ours. You were right she is the true human born God." Sesshomaru spoke.

Miroku looked up to see Sesshomaru and Inuyasha standing there. He could see it now she had borrowed their power to make her shell. He smiled. Then held her tight. Sesshomaru watched this and for a moment wanted to pull Kagome from his arms. He wasn't even sure why he felt like that and shook it off.

Naraku called all the Gods to the main room where he stood waiting for Kagome. Kagura sat with Onigumo by her side. Naraku was about to talk about how she must have ran when she appeared. Miroku and Sango took their seat and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stayed just out of sight.

"Look who came back." Naraku spoke.

"Let's do this. I want you to return what you stole from us." Kagome spoke her bow in her hand.

Naraku smiled as the ground started to rise, Kagome looked around as Naraku smiled wide.

"If you knock me to the ground the jars will break but if I knock you off a cage awaits." Naraku spoke his spider like arms appearing.

"Just knock him off." Kagome spoke under her breathe.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha watched the ground rise and saw the jars and the cage. Inuyasha felt a fear for the girl he now saw more like a little sister in just the few days they were together. Sesshomaru was fighting a feeling he had thought he had locked up tight.

Naraku rushed fast at Kagome. Kagome could see him and it was like fighting Inuyasha but she noticed that Naraku was actually slower than Inuyasha. As Naraku was about to hit Kagome in the chest her bow knocked him back. Kagome moved fast and swung again making Naraku jump back. Kagome ducked as two arms reached out for her. Kagome jabbed the bow forward and Naraku jumped using the end of the bow staff to launch himself into the air. Kagome felt his aura move and spun around pulling up a block in time to keep Naraku from getting in a hit. Kagome was pushed back though the hit was harder this time.

"How did you make a shell?" Naraku asked as he swung at Kagome again.

"I am a true God! I got help from some friends." Kagome answered as she swept Naraku's legs.

"Wait I know those scents." Naraku spoke as his anger grew.

Kagome jumped back as Naraku got up and his arms came flying at her faster and all Kagome could do was hold her bow staff hoping to keep herself safe but she didn't see was she was sliding back.

Kagome felt the edge as Naraku pulled all his arms up at once. Kagome flipped back as Naraku landed his hit.

"KAGOME!" Miroku screamed as Kagome went over the edge.

Inuyasha felt his heart stop Kagome couldn't lose not now. Kagome was in the air then he watched as she plunged her staff into the ground. Kagome was now hanging in the air breathing heavy.

"Come on pull yourself up." Sesshomaru spoke low.

Kagome pulled herself up and jumped back up jumping onto of Naraku kicking him to the ground. Kagome slid to a stop a new light covering her. Kagome knew she was running out of time she was tired.

"I won't lose to you!" Kagome screamed as her bow staff reappeared in her hand.

Naraku had no time to respond as Kagome was swinging and hitting him back Kagome then felt a light inside and dropped the staff as she moved in fast. Naraku was blocking ready for the bow when Kagome was face to face with him.

"They helped me. Deal with that." Kagome spoke as she punched Naraku hard in the chest.

Naraku flew off the ring and fell when he hit the ground below all the jars started to explode as Kagome was back standing above Naraku.

Kagome smiled as the lights were back with their owners. Kagome turned to see about her necklace but found a demon standing before her.

"How dare you steal my grandson's power?" The demon roared.


	4. Battle alone?

Kagome felt a chill as a hand moved across her face and she went skidding into the dirt. Kagura landed behind her familiar Kagome's necklace in her hands.

"Give it back." Kagome spoke getting up.

"Oh dear I am not sure you should have this. Myoga other Gods hear me. This girl may be a true God but I still think she is a plant. She has been sent here to take over we cannot let that happen." Kagura spoke glaring at Kagome.

"No. I just want to take care of my village. I need my necklace to help them." Kagome spoke as she stood.

"You ling witch!" Onigumo yelled hitting Kagome hard in the side. "You kidnapped my boys and stole their power." Onigumo roared as he went to kick Kagome.

"No! I borrowed it from them. They are here." Kagome answered as she blocked a hit to the face.

"Hold it!" Myoga finally spoke. He stood and everyone looked to him. "I wonder about you as well Kagome. You get your necklace out of Kagura's hands and you can leave here. If you pass out before that happens you will live here in my cell." Myoga spoke.

Miroku wanted to speak up wanted to save Kagome but knew that he could do nothing at this time. Kagome stood as Kagura sent a large wind blade tossing Kagome into a wall. Kagome coughed as she felt the pain in her arm. Onigumo came running at her fast missing her by an inch as Kagome jumped out of the way.

"The only way to bet me little brat is to have a familiar. Show them what you really are and make your army." Kagura laughed as she sent another wind attack.

"I won't force anyone to be my familiar! I didn't steal the power I am using now either." Kagome spoke as Onigumo took her by the neck.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were lost in what was happening before them. Kagome was tired from just fighting Naraku who ran off when Onigumo appeared. Now Kagome was taking hit after hit.

"Good thing she has our power." Inuyasha spoke as Onigumo took her by the neck. ("I won't let it be lost.") The words of Kagome hit Inuyasha as Kagome kicked free of Onigumo.

Kagome hit the ground and moved back giving herself space she knew this fight was lost and she also knew she couldn't lose the power that was borrowed. Kagome snapped her fingers and in a second the light around her was gone. Miroku knew what was about to happen and with his power sent a wave of water drenching Kagome.

Kagome felt the fire rising as she sent the auras back to their owners. She knew that her body wouldn't have much time when the water hit her. Kagome smiled as her brother was buying her more time.

"Miroku you chose to help this girl?" Myoga spoke looking at the water God.

"I will give her what I can so that she can try." Miroku spoke holding in his anger.

Kagome ran to her bow staff and held back Onigumo for two more hits. Kagome felt the heat and her vision went blurry for a moment and Onigumo saw this and punched Kagome in the face. Kagome hit the ground bounced and rolled a little bit.

Inuyasha watched as his power came back to him and fear overtook him. Kagome had joked about him being free but this was not what he wanted. In the very few days he was with Kagome he was happier than he ever was as a child growing up. Kagome was family to him now and she was in danger. He knew now that his own grandfather was part of what was wrong in this world and Kagome was innocent. Inuyasha never remembered leaving but next thing he knew he was jumping the wall made by Myoga and was in the dirt ring.

Kagome was getting back up when Onigumo came in with a side blade kick. Kagome braced herself for the hit when she felt two arms around her as she hit the ground. Kagome opened her eyes to find Inuyasha above her. He had taken the kick.

Onigumo was taken back when Inuyasha appeared. He stopped when Inuyasha went flying holding Kagome keeping her from taking yet another hit.

"You okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"I…I can't see very well." Kagome answered.

"Miroku she needs more water!" Inuyasha yelled and water flew crashing down on the two. "Look you want to have a family not familiars. I get that now. Let me protect you Kagome. Let me fight by your side. Please Kagome, I don't want you to be locked up." Inuyasha spoke as he took a nail and cut his palm. "I give you my blood Goddess let me be a familiar. " Inuyasha held out his bloody palm and Kagome reached out and with her own bloody hand taking his.

The light reached into Inuyasha's soul and he turned as a pair of wings appeared on his neck. He saw the anger flash in his grandfather's eye.

"What spell have you done now?! Inuyasha I will save you from her." Onigumo yelled.

Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome holding his ground a hand holding and pulling Kagome to her feet. Kagura was beyond pissed as one of the demons she wanted for her own was now claimed. She wasted no time and sent a wave of wind blades. Inuyasha was about to block the hit when he felt his body lift from the ground. Onigumo had rushed him and tackled him to the ground. Kagome moved but three blades cut across her back. Kagome started to bleed as the fire was growing hotter under the water of Miroku.

"Kagome! Get off me." Inuyasha yelled as he kicked Onigumo off him and ran over to Kagome in time to block another wave of wind blades. Kagome was hot to touch but she smiled at her familiar.

"We just need to get that necklace before the fire is too much even for brother Miroku's water." Kagome spoke her voice soft.

Inuyasha turned in time to block and roll as Onigumo reached for Kagome using his claws. Kagome felt a wind coming and looked up as a large tornado was coming down on her. A large cloud of dust was picking up and Kagome was picked up as all anyone else could see was dust.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed as he tried to get back to his God but couldn't shake Onigumo.

On the side lines:

Sesshoumaru was watching when his brother ran off and in a blink was pleading to serve Kagome. He watched as Inuyasha was trying hard to protect Kagome but it just wasn't enough. Sesshomaru was thinking about the last few days and all the times he found himself watching over Kagome while she was cooking or working in the garden. The girl who had to fight her whole life just to live was again fighting to live as a God. Sesshomaru then felt the wind pick up and the tornado crashing into Kagome. Sesshomaru felt his feet leap off and he was inside the tornado.

Kagome felt the wind and knew when she hit the wall that she was in trouble the water was being pulled away and the fire was coming back stronger than before. Kagome wanted to scream when someone took hold of her. Kagome opened her eyes to find Sesshomaru holding her. He was pulling her in front of him looking her in the eyes.

"What is it about you?" Sesshomaru spoke.

Kagome's eyes widened she felt the care in his voice as Sesshomaru held tighter to her.

"Why did you give back our aura? We wanted to help you fight." Sesshomaru asked.

"I could feel that demon….your grandfather was going to kill me. I won't take your power with me." Kagome answered.

"Silly girl. Then let me help in another way." Sesshomaru spoke as he pulled Kagome to him and placed his lips to hers.

Kagome felt his heart calling to her to let him in. Kagome kissed him back letting the bond seal.

Kagura waited as the tornado hit the wall and the sound of a body hitting the wall was heard. Kagura was all smiles till the dust cleared. Kagome was safe as Sesshomaru was against the wall holding onto her tight.

"Old man Miroku we need more water!" Sesshomaru yelled as he could feel the fire over Kagome.

Miroku tossed his water over Kagome. Kagome was letting off steam but the fire was not gone it was just down enough that she could move.

"Get the necklace. Let us worry about everything else." Sesshomaru spoke as he jumped and swung at Onigumo.

"What the hell are you doing?" Onigumo yelled as he jumped back missing Sesshoumaru's attack.

"You are attacking an innocent. I won't let that stand." Sesshomaru spoke as his whip appeared.

Inuyasha looked up at his brother and there on his neck were a pair of wings. He smiled as he knew that as a team of familiars this was going to be more fun.

Kagome stood as her bow appeared she knew her plan and she trusted her familiars she had to. Kagome ran using her bow to push back the wind blades as Kagura was sending them one after another. Kagome jumped landing in front of Kagura her necklace around Kagura's neck.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha worked as a team keeping Onigumo busy as they watched Kagome get close to Kagura.

"Get off me!" Kagura screamed as Kagome tackled her, Kagome had her hand on her necklace as Kagura was using wind blades against her back.

"Give it back!" Kagome cried out as the last of the water was gone and the fire exploded inside her. Kagome felt her head start to blur but still she was not letting go.

Onigumo broke free and ran taking hold of Kagome by her sides he dug his claws in. "Get off my Lady!" Onigumo roared as he tossed Kagome across the ring. Kagome hit the ground bounced and rolled to a stop.

Myoga stood as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ran to Kagome. "Kagome is out cold and as such she lost." Myoga spoke as he was about to move.

"Wrong!" Inuyasha screamed holding up the necklace.

The room went silent Kagome had held on long enough to pull the necklace off when she was tossed. Kagome had won and there was nothing Myoga could say or do.

"Well looks like she gets to stay a God. Friends I am calling the summit to a close. Tomorrow all of you will go home." Myoga spoke turning and leaving.

Inuyasha turned back as Sesshomaru was holding Kagome. Her body was bleeding and was on fire. Inuyasha put her necklace on and the two ran back to her room.

Kagura and Onigumo watched the boys a fear rushing over them. Why did the boys chose her? What were they going to do now?

…

Sesshomaru was doing his best to clean the open wounds on Kagome's sides while her body still burned. Inuyasha was sitting at the door when there was a knock. Inuyasha ready to fight opened the door as a wall of water tossed him back. Miroku ran in and used another wave of water to cover Kagome. Miroku came to a stop as he moved hair out of Kagome's face.

"What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha barked as he got up.

"I had no time for you. Kagome pushed too hard. The fire will not cool for at least another day maybe longer. I needed to help. She is not safe here." Miroku spoke as he held Kagome's hand.

Sesshomaru felt a growl slip out as Miroku took Kagome's hand. Everyone turned and looked at him. Miroku smiled and looked back down. "Get her things ready I will be back once night comes we will go home." Miroku spoke as he and Sango left.

Inuyasha waited till the two were out the door before he turned to his brother. "What was that about?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled out a large bag. Sesshomaru was pulling out clothes when he looked at his brother. "I don't know." Sesshomaru answered as the two packed up.

…

Under a dark moon Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru holding Kagome walked out of Myoga's temple. Kagome was still out cold her body starting to cool. Inuyasha turned as he saw a pair of eyes watching them leave. He knew it was his grandfather glaring at them for standing against them.

….

Myoga walked to his door and opened it wide to find Naraku standing there. Myoga smiled as he let the demon in.

"You did well. I thought for sure we had her." Myoga spoke sitting down as one of his girls poured him a drink.

"She would have been mine if not for those brothers. They hate Gods, they are cruel and evil to them." Naraku spoke kicking the air.

"Then maybe this too will play out to be one of their cruel jokes. She will belong to me or die. I cannot have a temple God learn the truth." Myoga spoke as Naraku smiled.

"Yes. That is why you hired me to take her on. You want to keep your Kagura safe, I get that." Naraku spoke as he walked out.

Myoga sat alone thinking back to the day Kagura came to him. Kagura was in tears claiming that Zen was planning to take over. Then she appeared claiming that the men Zen were working with killed him and attacked Onigumo. Myoga felt he had to protect them and believed that there was a force planning to overthrow him. He now saw Kagome as that force the one who would destroy life as he knew it and she would either serve him or die.


	5. Back home what could happen?

Kagome was still out the next day when Sesshomaru came in to check on her. Rin and Kohaku were shocked to find Kagome in such a bad state but were glad to have her home. Miroku thanked the boys before heading back to his shrine.

Inuyasha was trying to figure out something to eat when Sesshomaru appeared.

"She still out?" Inuyasha asked pulling out some fish.

"She is moving in her dreams but I cannot wake her." Sesshomaru spoke sitting down.

"What can we do till she wakes up?" Inuyasha asked sitting down at the table.

The brothers were still in shock that they were familiars. The boys since they were old enough were cruel to Gods. They would become familiars then make sure to ruin the temples or crush the God themselves. Sesshomaru broke many hearts and found it funny. Now they sat it Kagome's kitchen and all they could think about was how to be good familiars.

…..

Kagome was in a dream and she was running through her temple but it was not her temple. She stopped when she found him. Zen the God before her was sitting in the moon light looking up at the stars.

"I am truly sorry Kagome. I wasn't able to see him for what he really was in time. I found your soul and knew that you had to be the next God. I never thought it would be this hard on you." Zen spoke looking at Kagome.

"You wanted what is best for the village and the balance of Gods. I feel that but I am afraid. What if I fail you?" Kagome spoke as Zen was still smiling at her.

"All you can do is your best." Zen spoke.

Kagome wanted to ask him more when a black figure appeared and plunged a sword into Zen's chest. The figure howled then turned to Kagome. Kagome turned and ran down the hall. Tears running down her face the one who killed Zen was still after her when she tripped. The figure jumped and landed on her chest his hands around her neck. Kagome started to scream. "Kagome! Kagome Wake up!" Kagome heard a voice yell.

Kagome jumped awake as Sesshomaru was sitting there looking at her. Kagome felt the fear the figure she knew him but how? Kagome jumped into Sesshoumaru's arms crying hard.

"Kagome are you okay?" Sesshomaru spoke frozen as Kagome was in his lap crying.

"Oh… (Kagome got up.) Sorry just a really bad dream. I am home." Kagome looked around she was home and then looked at Sesshomaru. "Do you really want to be here as a familiar?" Kagome asked looking at the demon his face strong.

"I want to be here so no need to worry. I will protect you Kagome." Sesshomaru spoke.

Kagome was lost for words so she just smiled. Kagome then got up and went to make something to eat.

The next few days were slow as the three learned to live together. Kagome would wake first and make breakfast then would go outside to work on the garden and other things. Sesshomaru would stay just out of sight watching her. Inuyasha would take time to teach Kagome more fighting skills in the afternoon.

A few days later Kagome was outside alone something that didn't happen very often. Kagome stopped and turned to face a temple God who appeared behind her.

"How can I help you?" Kagome spoke reading the female in front of her.

"We need to talk about those boys." The female spoke.

Kagome walked to a small bench and had the female sit with her. Kagome could see that she was quite beautiful and that she was also on the brink of tears. Kagome smiled as Rin appeared.

"Rin go get some tea for our guest please." Kagome spoke.

For a few minutes neither spoke as Kagome waited the female in front of her was taking in the temple around her.

"May I get your name?" Kagome finally spoke breaking the silence.

"Eri, I am a temple God in the west. Those boys are cruel. They hate Gods." Eri spoke finally.

"Really they have been nothing but sweet since we got back." Kagome answered.

"Look those two have been familiars before this. They are nice then slowly make the temple fall and become ruined. They have broken so many hearts. They try to bring us down because of some family grudge." Eri spoke looking at the ground.

Kagome was in shock the boys were temple familiars before this.

"Here is your tea lady Kagome." Rin spoke.

"Thank you Rin." Kagome took the tea as Rin ran back inside.

"Did they break your heart?" Kagome asked.

Eri was taken back and turned red. "Sesshoumaru…..he was so sweet and kind to me. Then he laughed in my face saying hurtful things. He has all God's kiss him on the forehead to seal the deal so you're not special. I thought I was since most demons pledge in blood like Inuyasha. So know that what he did in that tornado he's done before." Eri spoke before taking a drink.

Kagome was listening then it hit her…..Sesshomaru kissed her on the lips. Was that different? She wanted to ask but the pain on this girl was so thick that she could not ask. "I trust them. I don't care what they did in the past. I am sorry what they did to you but I still trust them now." Kagome spoke.

"You are a bigger fool than I would have thought. I wait for you when they break this place and you." Eri spoke as she stood.

Kagome watched the god leave and then sat there thinking.

At the same time:

Rin walked into the kitchen where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were eating the breakfast Kagome had left for them.

"What's the tea for?" Inuyasha asked Rin as she poured two cups.

"Another Temple God has come to talk to Kagome." Rin spoke as she walked out.

The brothers jumped and ran outside and stopped just out of sight. It was Eri one of the last God's they had worked for.

"Oh this is not good." Inuyasha spoke as they heard Eri tell Kagome about their past.

"We should have told her what we had done before coming to her." Sesshomaru spoke as he could see what he had done to Eri.

They sat there waiting once Kagome knew it all. Kagome then told Eri she still trusted them and both brothers knew that Kagome was different. They walked back to eat they would wait and talk to Kagome without Eri around.

Kagome walked in with both cups. She looked at the brothers knowing they had hear her and Eri.

"At some point it would be nice if you told her you were sorry." Kagome spoke before leaving the room.

That was all that was said after that. Kagome worked on getting her temple back into shape while the brothers were trying to find their place in the temple.

Weeks passed since Eri had showed up and Inuyasha was looking for Kagome when he heard Rin and Kohaku yelling outside. Inuyasha walked outside and there on the roof was Kagome. She was fixing something.

"What are you doing?!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome jumped and slipped. Kagome started to fall back from the roof. Kagome closed her eyes ready to hit the ground when she felt a body take hold of her. Kagome opened her eyes to find Inuyasha holding her and landing back on the roof.

"I am going to ask again, what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked putting Kagome down.

"The roof was leaking and so I came up here to fix it." Kagome answered.

"You could get hurt. You should ask me to do this kind of stuff. With me being a demon I won't fall like you silly human born God." Inuyasha spoke.

Kagome smiled when she thought about Eri. ("They slowly make the temple fall and become ruined.") Kagome handed the hammer over. Inuyasha took Kagome and took her back to the ground then jumped back on the roof.

"Go work on something more God like Kagome. I will fix this." Inuyasha yelled down before going to work.

Kagome smiled as all she could read from Inuyasha was that he really wanted to help. Kagome walked off to write some prays for the village.

…

Weeks went by as Kagome found Inuyasha doing more work on the temple so that she could focus on the village. She also found Sesshomaru in the kitchen cooking the meals. He had told her. "If I cannot cook then what good am I?" Sesshomaru turned out to be a great cook and Kagome felt happy in her home.

"I need to head into the village to check on some kids who were sick." Kagome spoke as she slipped on her bag. Kagome was in a flower pattern sun dress.

"Inuyasha should go with you. The Kids seem to like him. I will stay behind clean around the temple." Sesshomaru spoke.

Kagome smiled as she pulled Inuyasha out of the temple and down the stairs. Sesshomaru was fighting with new feeling when he was around Kagome and this break was something he felt he needed.

Kagome arrived in front of a little school and the kids came running out. Kagome smiled as she hugged them. Then some of the kids ran over to say hi to Inuyasha. He smiled at the kids.

"Now kids let's make sure those colds are better today." Kagome spoke as the kids sat down.

Kagome was checking out the last kid when there was an explosion behind her. Kagome covered the kid as she was tossed forward. Inuyasha ran to Kagome helping her up. Inuyasha could smell a demon but could not see him.

"We have to lead him out of town before anyone gets hurt." Kagome spoke as the kids were running inside.

"Hop on we will run out to the open field right outside town. Call Rin and Kohaku too." Inuyasha spoke as he pulled Kagome into his back.

Inuyasha was running as behind him little explosions went off here and there. Kagome was holding on tight as she tried to feel the demon but he was hiding in the clouds of dust.

Back at the temple:

Rin and Kohaku felt Kagome calling them and started to run to the stairs. Sesshomaru was right behind them. They looked out and saw clouds of smoke leading to the open fields.

"Hurry someone is chasing them." Sesshomaru spoke.

The three jumped off the stairs and were off. Rin and Kohaku took hold of Sesshomaru as his demon speed took over and he was flying after Kagome.

….

Kagome and Inuyasha were about to reach the open field and Inuyasha jumped to reach the middle. Kagome held on tight when Inuyasha felt a small bomb hit his chest. As it went off Kagome felt a pair of hands take hold of her. Kagome was now face to face with a wolf demon. Inuyasha hit the ground and rolled.

"Shit Koga." Inuyasha spit out as he tried to get up.

Kagome tried to move but the hands held onto her tighter. The demon smiled. "You are pretty. I think one bite will be enough." Koga spoke his mouth open ready to bite down on Kagome's neck.

"Get off her!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped and pulled Koga off Kagome. Kagome was falling when another pair of hands took hold of her.

Kagome looked up to find Sesshomaru pulling her in as he landed. He put Kagome down behind him as his whip appeared.

"Hahaha. You boys are fun. I miss this." Koga spoke as he jumped back missing Inuyasha.

"You filthy assassin. You won't hurt her." Inuyasha spoke as he moved again trying to tackle Koga to the ground.

Sesshomaru flicked his wrist and his whip came across Koga's face. He jumped back again and looked through the boys at Kagome. Kagome could feel his thoughts and she turned to Kohaku and Rin.

"Rin I need a scroll. Kohaku my pen." Kagome spoke.

Kagome took the scroll and pen and wrote on the white paper. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had Koga in a corner both in the air claws out when Kagome appeared and both boys stopped. Kagome reached out and in a puff of smoke Koga was now a wolf pup in her arms.

"Stop." Kagome spoke looking at her familiars. "You called him an assassin but he wasn't sent here. I was reading him and no one sent him. I think he was just trying to get my attention." Kagome spoke looking at the pup.

Sesshomaru stopped as he saw Koga in Kagome's arms and her words hit hard. "He never does anything unless he is paid. That is what makes him so low." Sesshomaru spoke picking Koga up and looking at him. "You came here and caused so much damage I should end you now." Sesshomaru spoke.

"No!" Kagome yelled taking Koga back. Kagome looked deep into the pup's eyes. "You should have come to the temple. I would have meet you and these two wouldn't be trying to kill you right now. This village is my child I take care of it. You cannot come here and cause so much trouble." Kagome was walking as she talked showing the pup what he had done to the village. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru followed unsure what the girl was up too. Kagome finally made it back to the temple. "As punishment you are going to stay like this Koga for a few days. Boys be nice to him and make sure no other demon kills him." Kagome spoke before she walked inside.

The three demons were in shock Kagome had spoken and there was nothing that could be done about it.

"Try one time to bite her and I will end you." Inuyasha spoke walking inside.


	6. A Sweet Moment

Kagome was working in the garden as Koga sat behind her like a pet dog. He was watching the God before him. She was kind and understanding not to mention gorgeous. He was lost in thought when Sesshomaru appeared.

"She means a lot to us. We have never been familiars in heart till now. We will not let demons like you claim her as a bride." Sesshomaru spoke making Koga look up. "Kagome lunch is ready. Koga I even made you something." Sesshomaru spoke with a smile.

Kagome turned and smiled as she headed in. Kagome thought about the night she brought Koga home, she was about to make him diner when Sesshomaru had stopped her. "If you feel he must stay here to learn a lesson I will feed him as I have everyone else." Kagome saw deep into the demons soul and she smiled Sesshomaru was trying to be helpful.

Kagome was back outside once lunch was over when Kaede walked up. Kagome called for tea as she had the sweet lady sit.

"I came to thank you for fixing the school and the other parts that demon destroyed the other day. Why was he even here?" Kaede asked.

"He wanted to see me in action is what I have gotten so far. He then wanted to make me his bride. I have him taking a time out. I didn't even know it was going to work but I had to do something the boys were going to kill him." Kagome spoke taking a drink of tea.

"You are stronger than you think girl. We are very happy to have you." Kaede spoke standing up.

Kagome walked Kaede to the stairs hugging the lady. Kaede waved goodbye as she walked back home. Kagome turned to find Koga sitting there staring at her. Kagome smiled she could see it the wolf was behaving. Inuyasha came out just in time to see Kagome pull her scroll of the pup and in a cloud of smoke Koga appeared in his true form.

"Now would you like to talk?" Kagome asked standing right in front of Koga.

"Who are you? No God I have ever met is like this. They treat the village as a stepping ground. You treat it like your garden. You make sure it grows." Koga spoke not moving.

"I was human once. I understand the village. I want to make them happy. That is the true job of a temple God." Kagome answered.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were now standing behind Koga. Koga turned looking at the brothers and he smiled.

"She is everything a demon would want in a bride. Take care of her boys. When you are done playing I will be waiting to pick her up." Koga spoke then in a gust of wind took off into the woods and back to the demon world.

"Filthy wolf." Inuyasha spoke going back inside.

Sesshomaru stood there as Kagome turned back and smiled at her. Her hair moved in her face as she then pulled it back. Sesshomaru could see the beauty she had and then he wanted to be closer to her. He shook it off he wanted to help her that was all.

Koga was gone but his words sat in the air. Kagome walked into the kitchen to find the brothers sitting there eating. Right away their auras hit her. Kagome could feel how uncomfortable they were.

"Okay what is wrong with you two?" Kagome asked standing there in a white shirt and jeans.

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and her eyes were not moving. "Why won't you yell or something?" Inuyasha let it off his chest.

"Yell at you about what?" Kagome was taken back.

"Please. We know Eri told you about our past. The only thing you could say to us was we should tell her we are sorry. Aren't you worried we will do the same to you?" Sesshomaru spoke standing in Kagome's way.

"No….you want to be here and it has nothing to do with a game. I can feel that. I trust you and I will keep trusting you. What you did in the past is just that you're past. I am looking ahead and so should you." Kagome answered as she turned and walked out.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were left thinking Kagome was not mad at them she trusted them. Now they would do everything to help this God become the best she could.

…..

Kagome was packing a bag when Sesshomaru walked in. Kagome smiled as the demon sat down.

"Are you going into town for something?" Sesshomaru asked looking at the bag.

"Yes. There is a couple who are about to welcome their first baby. She is afraid since two before this died as they were born. I was asked to come and see the child into this world." Kagome spoke as she stood.

Kagome was walking out Inuyasha was up on the roof working on the south side. He saw Kagome and was about to move when Sesshomaru walked out. "I will take her. You are busy on that roof." Sesshomaru spoke as he followed Kagome down the stairs.

"Do you think he cares for Kagome different from Inuyasha?" Rin asked Kohaku inside the temple.

"I don't even think he knows that." Kohaku answered as he turned to work on some power scrolls.

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked into a small hospital room. Sesshomaru stood outside the door as Kagome walked in. Inside the mother was getting ready to push the doctor was ready he looked at Kagome and rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure you want her here?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." The husband answered.

Finally the baby came but he took a small breath and nothing. The doctor was about to speak. "Let lady Kagome hold him." The husband spoke. The doctor turned as Kagome reached out. Kagome took the small baby who was turning blue.

"Sweet soul I can feel you I am here. Fight and I will help you." Kagome spoke holding the baby tight. Then as if the baby was ordered he started to cry. The nurse ran over taking the baby cleaning him off and checking him over. "He's a healthy baby boy." The nurse spoke handing the son over to his parents. The doctor was in shock he was sure the baby would die like the others. He turned to Kagome who was smiling at the family. "How did you do that?" He asked. Kagome smiled at the doctor. "I just spoke to the baby. He was afraid, he felt your fear and doubt. I let him see that he was wanted that is all." Kagome answered.

Sesshomaru had opened the door enough to see what Kagome had done. He smiled at this woman before him. She was like no one else and he wanted to always be by her side.

Kagome started walking home with Sesshomaru right next to her. She smiled as she felt happy and without thinking took Sesshoumaru's hand as they walked. Kagome stopped and was about to pull away when Sesshomaru held tight. Kagome walked to her temple with her familiar and felt at home finally with her family.


	7. Downfall

Kagome was packing her bags when Rin and Kohaku walked in. They were looking at the floor and Kagome could feel their fear. "We talked about this. With more people I need to go to the summit. They are counting on me to take care of them." Kagome spoke kneeling pulling her children in her chest. "We are afraid. Last year you came back hurt what will they try to do to you this year." Rin spoke holding back tears.

"We will make sure they stay back." Inuyasha spoke from the doorway.

"Lady Kagome is our family too we will protect her." Sesshomaru spoke standing next to Inuyasha.

"See with my boys around what can happen?" Kagome spoke with a smile.

Kagome finished packing and started to walk out into the sunlight. Kagome felt a chill run down her spine but she had to face them it was the only way to become the God Zen wanted her to be. Kagome stepped outside took hold of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "Time to go to the summit." Kagome spoke and in a bright blue light they arrived in front of Myoga's gates. Kagome was about to reach for her bags when Sesshomaru took them.

"You are a God Kagome. You are my God I will carry the bags." Sesshoumaru's words made Kagome blush.

The three walked in as Kagura and Onigumo watched. "How dare she still have those two." Kagura spoke. "We will free them at this summit if we need to my dear." Onigumo spoke his anger for the girl growing.

…..

Kagome was in her room trying to get her opening ceremony dress to tie when Inuyasha laughed at her. "Shut up. I am trying." Kagome spoke as the tie fell lose once more. Inuyasha stood and in a moment took the tie and made a large bow for Kagome. Then he moved around pulling the dress in place. When he was done he stood back. Kagome looked great and he also felt proud to be working with her. "Oh my. Inuyasha thank you." Kagome spoke hugging Inuyasha. "Yea, yea. Now hold your head up at this dinner we will be watching from the wall so you are not alone." Inuyasha spoke looking at Kagome the little sister he always wanted.

Kagome opened the door to find Sesshomaru standing there. He took her in the flowers on her dress seemed to make Kagome's eyes glow and with her hair pulled up her face was bright. He smiled at the beauty before him. Sesshomaru smiled and took Kagome's hand. He walked Kagome to the doors with Inuyasha right behind them.

Inside the lights were bright as Temple Gods were finding their seats. Everyone stopped as Kagome walked in. She was lovely and with the brothers by her side she looked like a true God. Kagome took her seat as the boys went to stand by the wall. Then Myoga walked in. Everyone stood and bowed as he took his seat high above them all.

"Welcome to another summit meeting. We will start this one with seeing how you temple Gods are doing. As I call your name please stand so all the high Gods can see you. I will then say how many followers you have from the number of people who live in your village." Myoga spoke with a grin.

The other temple Gods seemed worried Kagome smiled. Names were called and numbers were told many only had maybe half of the village following the temple. Then Myoga called Kagome. Kagome stood as all eyes fell on her. "Kagome has…well looks like you have been busy this year. A total of 205 out of 215 people. Good job." Myoga spoke the last part with little pride but fear. The others started talking to each other Miroku smiled at his sister, she was doing great.

….

The next two days went fast with turning in paper work and prayers to other Gods. Kagome was busy with so many people following the temple now. Kagome was finding her long hair was getting in the way and on day two started putting it up using a hair stick she was given from Kaede. On the fourth day all Gods were in a large room making prayer beads. Kagome was working hard when someone walked by and a snap was heard as the hair stick broke in half falling out of her hair. Kagome froze the hair stick meant a lot to her and now every time she bent forward her hair was falling into her face.

Kagura sat down trying not to laugh as Kagome was trying to work now. She smiled as the hair stick lay on the floor in two. Everyone else was watching ready to laugh when a white blur appeared behind Kagome.

"I can fix this." Sesshomaru spoke as he pulled back Kagome's hair. Sesshoumaru's hands moved through Kagome's hair like it was water. He started to pull this piece then another. He braided the hair back and then wrapped it around a new hair stick. At the top was a purple moon. "This was our mother's it will not break. Looks very lovely on you." Sesshomaru spoke as he stood back. Kagome was turning red again. Kagura was turning red from anger how Kagome dare get Sesshomaru to touch her with such care.

…

Kagura knocked on the door of Myoga. He opened the door wide letting Kagura in and sat down with his tea. Kagura was boiling with rage. "I hate her so much. How dare she still have them with her! I have to have them now!" Kagura screamed as her tea was placed in front of her. Myoga looked at the Goddess, the love of his life. "I may have what you need. You can only use it when you are sure you are alone with her." Myoga spoke getting up. He walked over and opened a large door inside were weapons and other items that were of legend. Myoga then pulled out a small dagger that glowed red. He sat down with the dagger in his lap.

"You said that was destroyed. It can be used against you. Why would you still have it?" Kagura spoke looking at the red glowing dagger.

"I lied. I need this tool around for times like this. Those who trick demons to become their familiars when they should be with someone better. I lend you this Kagura to give you the familiars you truly deserve." Myoga handed the dagger over as he spoke.

Kagura smiled as she held the dagger and felt a wave of joy take over her. Kagura stood and kissing Myoga on the head walked out.

….

Day five went smooth as Kagome worked on paper work and spent time with Miroku. Day six was the start of the end.

Kagome woke feeling a chill run through her. Inuyasha was still asleep on the floor while Sesshomaru was in the shower room. Kagome stood in her night gown an aura was calling to her. Kagome jumped off the bed waking Inuyasha.

"Kagome it's early what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome was pulling on a shirt and pants.

"Something is calling to me. I need to find what it is." Kagome spoke barley in the room.

"Wait for us. It could be a trap." Sesshomaru spoke coming out of the shower room.

Kagome did wait but once they were ready she took off down the hall. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were only inches behind. Kagome felt the aura calling to her but she knew something was off about it. Kagome turned a corner and froze.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru screamed at the same time.

Kagome took a step back blood dripping from her side. Kagura stood holding her red dagger. "You lose now girl." Kagura spoke with a nasty grin.

The moment felt like a life time. Kagome felt the fire run through her as she turned fear in her eyes at her familiars, her family. At first both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked worried for her but a red light then engulfed them. In a flash the marks of Kagome's wings changed to Kagura's feather. Then both walked past Kagome and behind Kagura.

"Tell her the truth boys." Kagura spoke.

"You are weak. You are nothing but a child playing at being a God." Inuyasha spoke glaring at Kagome.

"You really think we would stay with you. YOU are weak and have you looked at yourself. Stop playing and give up." Sesshomaru spoke.

Kagome stood tears falling from her cheeks. "YOU ARE LYING! Give them back to me!" Kagome screamed her voice full of anger and fear. Kagome didn't even feel herself move till she had swung and hit Kagura in the side. Kagome then felt her neck start to burn and opened her eyes to find Sesshomaru had her.

"You little bitch you dare touch her with your fake God hands." Sesshomaru spoke his claws digging into Kagome's neck.

"You aren't mean. You are kind and sweet. I am sorry." Kagome spoke as she kicked Sesshomaru hard in the groin. The demon let go as he hit the ground.

"Kagome!?" Kagome heard Miroku speak from somewhere behind her.

"You cruel creature give me that dagger!" Kagome yelled as blood dripped down her neck.

Kagome moved for Kagura again but this time was stopped as Inuyasha hit her in the face. Kagome didn't go down she felt her jaw cry out in pain but she had to try. She moved again.

"You will stop this you filthy human God." Inuyasha spoke as he took hold of Kagome by her sides. He then dug his claws in deep and tossed her over his shoulder and into a wall.

Kagura laughed as Kagome was bleeding no longer able to get up. She was about to send the boys to finish her when Sango sent Demon Slayer right in front of her. "Time to go boys." Kagura spoke as the three walked away.

Miroku was in shock they had turned the corner in time to find Sesshomaru holding Kagome by the neck and then to watch Inuyasha attack her something had to be wrong. Miroku ran to Kagome and tried to touch her. "No!" Kagome scream and disappeared.

…

The next day as the Gods were sitting waiting to leave Kagura walked in with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru on her arms. The room went silent as Kagura sat down. "They came around to a real God." Kagura spoke with a smile. Groups started to whisper and talk till Myoga stood.

"Thanks to everyone for the great summit. Kagome as you all can see is not here. She turned in her work last night and with nothing left to do asked if she could be back with her village I allowed this. For all who still need to turn in your work you have one hour or your prayers will not be seen. Kagura we are glad for you and your new familiars as a great God you should only have the best." Myoga spoke with a smile.

Miroku left the summit and ran to Kagome's room and found she had left taking nothing with her and little blood drops were everywhere. "Sango help me pack her things something is wrong and I am going to find out." Miroku spoke as Sango started to pull clothes.

…

Kagome landed in front of her home holding her sides. She wanted to pass out but knew she had to get inside her room. Rin and Kohaku appeared and turned white at the sight of their lady.

"Kagome what has happened to you?" Kohaku spoke trying to help Kagome walk.

Kagome pulled away causing a sharp pain to shoot up her side. "I failed them. I was too weak to keep them safe. This is my punishment for not being stronger." Kagome spoke as she entered her room. The doors closed and Rin could not open them.

"Lady Kagome please let us help you. Those wounds are deep, also where are Inuyasha and Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

The only answer she got were sobs from the other side of the door.


	8. Fighting for my Village

Miroku and Sango landed in front of Kagome's temple as the sun was setting. Rin and Kohaku came running out. "What is going on?" Kohaku asked fear all over his face. "She is locked in her room and those wounds must be looked at." Rin spoke tears running down her face. Miroku looked at Sango then at the two children. "Kagome was attacked by Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, at the end meeting this morning they walked in with Kagura the wind God.

Rin wanted to scream but Kohaku was shaking his head. "This is wrong…..they love Kagome. They wanted to stay here with here I heard them say it!" Kohaku yelled. "I am sure that is true but we saw it." Miroku spoke. "What did Kagome say when she got home?" Sango asked.

Rin stopped and thought about the only words Kagome spoke when she got back. "She didn't want our help but she did speak. She said, "I failed them. I was too weak to keep them safe. These are my punishment for not being stronger."" Rin answered. The four stood no words were spoken then Miroku took for Kagome's room.

"Kagome you need to open this door right now!" Miroku was trying to sound like a father but the fear was still there. Nothing came from the other side. Miroku was about to move when Sango kicked the door. The door broke open and Miroku ran to Kagome who was face down on her bed. "Kagome…Kagome wake up." Miroku spoke turning Kagome over.

Kagome turned over opening her eyes slowly. "She stole them….a red light changed them. I don't know how to save them." Kagome started to cry again.

"Let me help. First we need to clean you up." Miroku spoke as he sent water to her large tub. "Then we will talk over something hot." Kagome nodded as she went to clean off the dry blood. Miroku and Sango went to cook something to eat.

Kagome took some water and first went over the red scar on her side the one that started it all. Then to her side's five holes on each side, each finger of Inuyasha that had dug in to toss her into that wall. He wasn't that cruel she knew that. He wouldn't have done this to anyone unless he thought his life was on the line. Then Kagome reached her neck. She froze as she felt the lines the claws had made when she kicked him to let go. Then to the small holes the nails made when he first grabbed her. Sesshoumaru's eyes were so red she had never seen that before and she couldn't read him either. Tears started to build again as Kagome plunged her head under the water.

Kagome walked into the kitchen wearing a pink shirt and a pair of shorts. Kagome sat down as Miroku placed a plate of food in front of her.

"What happened?" Miroku asked.

"She attacked me with some dagger and then the boys were engulfed by this red light. Their marks changed and they turned into what you saw." Kagome answered never looking up.

"Dagger…. That shouldn't be. Kagome I will look into helping you get them back just give me some time." Miroku spoke reaching for Kagome.

"Thank you. Send word if you find anything your shrine should not be empty at this time of year. I understand that. I will be fine here alone with just the children. " Kagome answered still looking down.

Miroku looked at Kagome part of her light was gone but there was little he could do at this moment. Kagome walked him out thanked both him and Sango. Sango took Kagome in a long hug. "They didn't mean it." Sango spoke in Kagome's ear before they faded away.

…

Kagome spent her next few weeks in a daze she worked hard taking care of the village even though her heart was torn open. Kaede tried to find out what had happened but Kagome told her she had just lost the boys for now. Kagome didn't want the village to think Inuyasha or Sesshomaru as monsters when she knew they were nothing close to that.

Kagome was alone in the garden pulling weeds when a thorn cut her palm Kagome jumped and before she could stop herself tears were falling to the ground.

"How could I have lost them like that? I have to get stronger." Kagome cried as she stood to walk inside. Kagome had to wash her hand. Kagome reached her hand into the water. "You clumsy girl. You should have worn your gloves." Kagome jumped as she heard Inuyasha in her head.

…

Koga walked into a small demon village. He was heading back to check on Kagome since he was gone during the summit this year. He was paid big bucks to take care of a lord who was thinking of war with the Gods. Koga sat down and ordered a drink he had a little longer before a portal that would take him to Kagome's village.

"Did you see them?" A demon spoke and Koga listened he loved gossip.

"I know Sesshomaru looks great on Kagura's arm. Inuyasha makes a great warrior too. I am glad they came to their senses and picked a real God." Another demon spoke.

"I heard that when Kagome tried to fight back the brothers taught her a thing or two. Ha, I bet by the next summit meeting Kagome will find her real place." Naraku laughed out.

Koga jumped and took Naraku by the neck. "What do you mean Kagome lost those two?" Koga growled as Naraku was trying to break free. "Look I saw it with my own eyes those two were with Kagura the wind God. Kagome left early rumors have it she was attacked by them." Naraku spoke with a smile. "Give it time and you or I could have Kagome all to ourselves." Naraku's last words sent Koga into a blind rage. He tossed Naraku into the wall and took off.

Koga ran the rest of the night till he reached the wind God's shrine. Koga jumped into the trees and using all his skills moved past guard after guard. He saw Onigumo and was able to slip past him and landed under a window where he could hear Kagura.

"Inuyasha how is dinner coming?" Kagura called.

"Almost done my lady." Inuyasha spoke form the kitchen.

"Sesshomaru will you brush my hair please." Kagura spoke with a sweet tone like a child.

"If that is what you ask of me." Sesshomaru answered.

Koga was lost for words those two were not the demons he knew. Also it was odd that neither picked up on him yet. He could never get this close to Kagome without one of them knocking him down. Koga knew he had to find out more. Koga was gone and not one soul knew he had ever been there.

….

Kagome was working outside when she felt the aura in the woods. Kagome turned in time to find Koga in front of her. At first she wanted to tell him to leave but she was lost and wrapped her hands around him and started to cry.

"Kagome….. Please tell me what happened?" Koga spoke taken back by the girl's actions.

Kagome and Koga sat down inside with tea as Kagome told him about the dagger, the red light then the attack. Kagome ended and Koga was in shock. "Those scars are from them? Now this dagger was it glowing red?" Koga moved on thinking about the scars made him mad. "Now that I think about it, yes it was." Kagome answered.

Koga looked at Kagome and her sadness made him mad. He wanted to help her and he knew what would make her happy. "I am going to help you get them back. I might hate them and I really hate them. I also know how happy you were last year with them here. I want to make you happy Kagome." Koga spoke looking deep into Kagome's eyes.

"I'm not sure you can help me. Miroku is working on it but I worry I failed them, which is how they were taken from me." Kagome spoke. "She cheated. There is no way those two would ever join her. They like you a lot. They never stayed this long with any God. Know that Kagome, you are special and they will come back to you." Koga spoke as he stood.

Kagome tried to smile as she walked Koga to the woods, then he was gone.

Koga ran till he found himself at the Water God Shrine. He walked and then waited as Sango appeared.

"What do you want Wolf?" Sango spoke holding her weapon ready to fight.

"I want to help Kagome. I know Miroku can answer my questions." Koga answered ready to run. Sango was one demon he feared.

"Let the Wolf in Sango." Miroku spoke appearing out of the water. Miroku lead them back to his shrine where they could sit and talk.

Miroku sat as he listened to Koga talk about what he had heard so far and what he saw with Kagome. "The dagger….. it should have been destroyed but for Kagura to have used any other dagger is not possible. Myoga lied." Miroku spoke knowing trouble was heading for Kagome.

"Okay so we can't prove she used it but can we get them back for her?" Koga asked.

"If they truly want to be with her then yes. We would have to trigger an event that deep inside makes them come back. I don't know they were around only a year if we have a chance." Miroku spoke.

Koga smiled he now knew what to look for that was better than before. Koga thanked Miroku and was gone.

…

Months went by as Kagome worked on the temple and took care of her village. She caused no waves but on the other side of the world word traveled that the brothers were stolen that they were under some spell. The word finally reached Kagura while she was sunbathing.

"Who the hell is spreading these rumors?!" Kagura screamed as Sesshomaru appeared with some tea. "I bet it's her. I am going to teach her, her place." Kagura spoke taking the tea.

Inside Inuyasha was working on lunch when Onigumo walked in. He smiled having his grandsons around him again felt right. Inuyasha was working but there was little fire in him. Onigumo shook it off it would be back once he realized inside that he was with the right God.

…

Kagome was in the village working with some of the kids when the wind picked up. Kagome had all the kids run inside where she hoped they would be safe. The wind made many in the village come out and look towards their God. Kagome felt a chill run through her as Kagura appeared before her with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"I have come to teach you your place girl." Kagura spoke pointing at her.

Kagome moved back and took off towards the open lake away from the village. Kagome was running ideas through her head she wasn't sure what to do. All she could think of was that she had to keep her village safe.

Kagome stopped right at the edge of the lake. Kagome was still thinking when her bow landed at her feet. Kagome looked up as she felt Koga in the woods. Kagome smiled as she picked up her weapon. Just as she did Inuyasha and Sesshomaru appeared.

"We are going to make you pay brat." Inuyasha spoke as he came at Kagome. Kagome wasted no time as she swung her bow blocking the attack and then knocking Inuyasha to the ground.

"What's the matter Inuyasha? When you were my familiar you were never this easy to knock down." Kagome spoke hoping to get him to answer why it was so easy for him to leave her. Inuyasha growled as he jumped up coming at her again. Kagome flipped Inuyasha over her shoulder and into the water as Sesshomaru was now reaching out to her.

Kagome felt it their power was locked up along with their memories. Kagome felt her heart break this was no way to live. Kagome was holding Sesshomaru back even with part of his power blocked he was still very strong. Kagura appeared as Inuyasha jumped out of the lake.

"Drown her!" Kagura screamed.

Kagome was in shock as before she could move felt both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru toke hold of her arms. They jumped into the air and hard plunged Kagome into the lake. Kagome hit the bottom hard her back cutting on the rocks. Kagome was trying to get lose but the brothers where holding her down hard.

Kaede and many other villagers appeared as Kagome was pulled into the lake. Kaede dropped to her knees and started to pray to the God of water. The others dropped and joined in. "Save our God. Lord Miroku please save her." They spoke as one. Kagura turned to see the villagers and started to laugh.

"Pray all you want but he will never hear you!" Kagura laughed out.

Koga was in the trees unable to move he wanted to save Kagome but to face Kagura now was a lost cause. He started to pray to Miroku as well something he had never done before in his life.

…

Miroku was in his Shrine moving waves when he felt a pull on his heart. Miroku ran to a small pool. "Show me who is calling me." Miroku spoke and the water moved and soon he saw the villagers calling to him. He moved to the lake they were praying in front of and saw Kagura. His heart sank as he reached into the water to find Kagome being held at the bottom. "Not in my lake you won't." Miroku spoke.

…

Kagura was still laughing when the water started to move. Then as if it was alive tossed Inuyasha and Sesshomaru out and into the trees. Kagura was in shock when she saw the face of Miroku in the water.

"Shit." Kagura sad under her breath.

The water washed Kagome back on shore. Kagome was coughing and spitting out water. Kagura was seeing red.

"Fine then I will teach your village a lesson about how to treat the wind GOD." Kagura spoke.

Kagome felt the wind picking up and she was now pissed. Kagome had enough gifts to keep Kagura winds low this year but the wind coming for the village would knock over homes and could hurt those she cared for. Kagome ran for the center of the village. The villagers were right behind her wanting her to stop she was hurt. Kagome didn't care she had to take care of the village. The winds were picking up as Kagome stood in the center of the village.

"You are a temple God you have no real power." Kagura spoke from the air holding Sesshomaru.

"You're wrong!" Kagome screamed.

Kagome felt the village they were calling to her to keep them safe. The auras around her were of those who trusted her to save them. Kagome felt a power flow through her stronger than ever as the wind was hitting the forest edge of the village and it was pulling the smaller trees from the ground.

"You won't break your word!" Kagome screamed.

As the wind reached the village it stopped as it hit a blue barrier. Kagome was holding the wind back only what Kagome felt should come through was. Kagura pushed harder as the wind turned into a tornado. Kagome held her ground her barrier bright as she held the tornado in place. Kagura was losing her cool and knew that Kagome was stronger than she wished.

"Stop her boys." Kagura ordered.

Kagome felt a chill she could not do both and for now she would chose to stop the tornado from ripping up the village. Kagome saw the brothers getting closer. Then a shadow jumped in front of her. Koga landed on the ground facing Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"Alright boys I have watched long enough. Kagura what did you do to them?" Koga spoke as Kagura saw the assassin walk out. "I mean I know you are one shady God but this is new. You two have lost some of your edge." Koga spoke standing at angle. "I mean you two were the only ones I know who could track me. I would show up outside this village and you two knew and would find me. I go to your Shrine Kagura and I sat under your window and nothing. So tell me what did you do to them?" Koga spoke and saw a flash of red in Kagura's eyes.

"I did nothing. They came to me after seeing what that girl really was. I think you are making it up. You were never at my shrine." Kagura spoke not sure of her words.

"Oh I was there. Ask Onigumo she will find my trace now that I have released it. Now boys I can't let you stop Kagome. I should kill you for what you did but I am sure it would make her sad." Koga spoke with a smile.

"We will rip through you will ease." Inuyasha spoke as he took off.

Inuyasha came flying at Koga ready to punch the demon when Koga moved and was to his side and kicked him hard into the ground. Inuyasha hit the dirt hard rolling to a stop. Sesshomaru growled as he reached out to grab Koga's throat. Koga ducked under and moved next to Sesshoumaru's ear. "If you really are done with Kagome then making her my bride won't matter anymore." Koga moved as Sesshomaru moved with a new purpose.

Kagome was shaking as the wind had stopped Kagura was just watching the men fight. Kagome saw Koga let his claws out and her heart was stopped. Koga was going harder on her boys and Kagura wasn't going to pull them back and she knew it. Kagome took off her body was screaming it was being pushed beyond anything she thought it could do.

Koga was ready to attack Inuyasha when Kagome appeared. "Please don't hurt them!" Kagome screamed. Koga cut Kagome in the back as Kagome reached out and placed a hand on Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's chest. "Time to leave this village for now boys." Kagome spoke as a flash of blue sent both boys flying back. Kagura was in shock as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha landed at her feet. Kagura wanted to move when the lake exploded. Miroku appeared with Sango in toe. Kagura knew better and took off with her boys.

Kagome was standing there her body shaking tears falling down her face. "I am so sorry." Kagome spoke as she started to fall. Koga ran catching her before hitting the ground. Kaede appeared with many others. "That was not Inuyasha or Sesshomaru. What has been done to them?" Kaede spoke looking to her God. "The wind God stole them. I think she somehow also has blocked parts of them as well." Miroku spoke as she appeared.

Koga looked at Miroku and back down at Kagome. "She has to train. She won't back down I saw it. Miroku she will be crushed at the next summit meeting." Koga spoke holding Kagome tight. Miroku felt a wave of fear he could lose his sister as he had his brother.

"Kagome will not lose. She is far stronger than you know. We as her village trust that she will live for a long time as a God." Kaede spoke breaking the tension.

"With a village like this….yes Kagome will become something great." Miroku agreed as they took Kagome back to her temple.


	9. Calling to Inuyasha

Kagome was holding her bow as she moved around the garden. Kagome swung as if she was fighting Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Kagome had a new purpose she was going to stand her ground against the high gods at the summit. Kagome knew the power to push Kagura back came from her village and maybe that is why Zen was killed. Maybe they didn't want temple gods to find out how strong they really could be. Kagome smiled she would get her boys back even if it took years.

Kagome was sitting in the sun with the summit only a few days away she wanted to look tan. Kagome looked up as Miroku and Sango appeared in her yard. "Welcome back brother." Kagome spoke with a smile. Miroku smiled back though it broke his heart to see part of Kagome's light still missing. "Kagome I have come to talk to you about the summit." Miroku sat down as Rin appeared with tea.

Kagome sat up she knew Miroku was worried he had been appearing at least once every week for the last month. "Miroku speak your fears." Kagome spoke taking a drink. "Kagome they will come at you with everything they can think of. Kagome you cannot take anything from anyone not even me." Miroku spoke with shame. Kagome smiled as she got up and hugged her brother. "I can do that. Miroku I won't back down now." Kagome spoke and Miroku felt an old aura it was like Zen was back.

….

Kagome walked into the summit room on day one. All eyes fell on her as she walked in wearing a long bright robe. Kagome's hair was up with small strains falling to frame her face. Kagome sat down as Myoga walked out to greet everyone. "Welcome to another summit. Today we are going to start with drinks. The God of the sprits has made wine for just today. Please drink to your fill." Myoga spoke looking at Kagome as he talked. At that all the temple Gods started to take cups of wine being passed out. Kagome sat pulling out a bottle of water. Then the God of Spirts appeared before her.

"Lady Kagome are you too good for my wine?" He spoke looking down at Kagome.

"Not at all. I just don't feel like drinking with the year I have had and since I have no familiars it wouldn't be wise to do anything stupid." Kagome answered never looking at the God.

For the next hour temple Gods were passing out from their drinks leaving the high Gods to laugh at them. Kagome sat tall drinking her water. Myoga tried to get her to drink he even had Miroku give her a glass but still she would not take it. Myoga got up and taking his own glass, walked to Kagome.

"Kagome you must drink to my health. Now take my glass and try the wine." Myoga spoke as Kagome finally looked up.

Kagome smiled but did not reach for the glass. "I am sorry but I will not be drinking this year I have no help and being a drunk God is not who I am." Kagome spoke looking back down.

Myoga started to turn red their plan was failing and other temple gods were starting to follow her plan and stopped drinking as well. Kagura sat with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru wanting to scream she had worked on this plan for months and the brat wasn't falling for it.

"You dare defy me?! You are a lowly Temple God Kagome. You either drink to my health or I will have no choice but to punish you." Myoga spoke loud every eye fell on Kagome. "I guess I will have to take the punishment. I do not trust that drink." Kagome spoke looking Myoga in the eyes and for a moment Myoga saw Zen. "Kagome while the others enjoy the day tomorrow you will meet me at my main temple my roof needs work." Myoga spoke as Kagome stood. "See you then." Kagome spoke as she took her leave.

…..

Kagome was brushing her hair back in a ponytail when there was a knock on the door. Kagome opened it to find Miroku there. "Come in." Kagome spoke moving so Miroku and Sango could come in.

"I am worried about you Kagome." Miroku finally spoke as he sat in the chair in the room. "Myoga is planning something and I won't be able to help you while you are at his temple." Miroku added as Kagome pulled out her tea.

"Miroku I know that you feel you need to be with me all the time here. I should be more scared but if I want them back I have to be stronger. I have to face him and hope that my power one day is stronger than that blade that took my family." Kagome spoke handing Miroku a cup of tea.

Miroku smiled at a light blue light was over Kagome she was becoming a strong temple God and that would be the problem.

…..

Kagome arrived in a light blue shirt and shorts to the main temple where Myoga was waiting for her. He smiled as his three cat familiars ran into the forest around them. "I have heard rumors of assassins in the area so to keep us safe my girls will keep a guard in the woods." Myoga spoke with a smile.

Kagome knew he was looking for Koga. Koga had been hiding around trying to help her. Kagome had told him to stay safe and away from Myoga but she knew he wouldn't listen. Kagome smiled back she hated the God before her. Kagome fallowed Myoga up the three story temple to the top roof where he showed her the tools to work on the holes here and there.

"Kagome you know that as a temple god you have to keep your people safe." Myoga spoke as he sat on the roof.

"I know that. I am doing that. I also think I am doing a better job of it than you." Kagome spoke moving to the next hole.

"You really think you can be stronger than me?" Myoga spoke a chill was running through him.

"I think any temple God can." Kagome answered.

Both stopped as a voice from below started to call to Myoga. Kagome looked down at Kagura with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Kagome hated this moment she was alone with two Gods she had no trust in.

…..

In the woods Koga was moving slow and knew that for now the Cats had no idea where he was. He also knew that he was being hunted. Koga stopped when he heard Kagura's voice. He took a misstep and felt a body take hold of him. "Shit." Koga spoke as the cats pulled him to the ground. "You can watch from here wolf." The girls spoke.

…

Kagome was about to get back to work when Myoga stood. "You will apologize to me right now!" Myoga spoke loud enough for the group on the ground to hear him. "No." Kagome answered as she was now face to face with Myoga. "You will fall into place." Myoga spoke as he slapped Kagome across the face hard. Kagome stumbled back. "You are a God whose power has gone to his head. You only look out for you and that bitch down there." Kagome felt the words slip out. "You dare talk about her like that." Myoga was seeing red.

Kagura laughed as she saw Myoga pull in his power. "She is going to learn today boys." Kagura spoke. If she had looked at Inuyasha she would have left right then.

Kagome moved back as Myoga swung a large mallet at her. Kagome then felt it hit her side and Kagome hit the roof and slid down some. (Below Inuyasha was shaking his head.) Kagome felt her arm cut and her leg twist slightly. Kagome stopped in time to take another hit in side. Kagome stood only to feel dizzy and fall towards the edge of the roof.

"A fall won't kill you human born god but you will be out of the summit for the next few days. No familiar to take care of you means you are all alone." Myoga spoke coming closer to Kagome.

Inside the woods Koga was trying to break free trying to get to Kagome she was in danger.

Kagome was hanging on the gutters now. "You helped her steal my family! I won't back down! I will free them from her!" Kagome screamed as the mallet hit her hands.

Koga was trying to get free he watched Kagome hit the roof he could smell her blood. Then as the mallet crushed Kagome's hands she was falling and he could do nothing to save her.

Kagome felt herself falling as she let her heart cry out to the boys wanting to free them. Then she stopped falling. Kagome opened her eyes to find Inuyasha holding her. They landed and Inuyasha let her on the ground. Kagome moved back afraid. She didn't want to be afraid but she was.

"Kagome…Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha spoke afraid to touch her.

Kagome opened her eyes wide the red light around Inuyasha was fading and the scar where the dagger had cut her was burning. Kagome's eyes were tearing up.

"I am so sorry Kagome." Inuyasha spoke as he fell to his knees.

Kagome then watched as the feather on Inuyasha's neck faded and her wings were back.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out as she fell on top of Inuyasha. "I was weak and let you fall into her hands." Kagome was crying harder now.

"No. Kagome no one could fight that weapon. Kagome…." Inuyasha stopped he remembered what brought him out of the fog. "You slapped my sister." Inuyasha spoke standing.

Kagome stood Inuyasha holding her wrist since her hands were swollen from the hit from Myoga. Inuyasha was pissed as he looked up at Myoga. Myoga was in shock Kagome had broken the spell on Inuyasha. He felt the aura coming from Inuyasha and he took a step back.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" Kagura cried out.

"Give it a rest you witch. I would never work for you and somehow I will get my brother to remember that too." Inuyasha spoke moving in front of Kagome.

"Brother I will free you from that unworthy God." Sesshomaru spoke as he came running at Kagome.

"Yeah….sorry Sesshomaru." Inuyasha spoke with a small grin.

Inuyasha kicked off his feet and in a blink of an eye had Sesshomaru on the ground. "You will never touch our Lady again!" Inuyasha screamed. "You need to break out of this fog. We love living with Kagome because it's like a family not like being a slave." Inuyasha spoke again and Kagome felt the tears again.

Kagome was about to speak when she had to jump back. Myoga landed right in front of her. "What are you?!" Myoga yelled as he reached for Kagome.

"Don't you touch her!" Inuyasha yelled as he moved fast and pulled Kagome into his arms. "If you still want to have her fix this roof call on me. I am her familiar and there is nothing you can do to stop that now." Inuyasha moved his head to the road. The fight had caused a few other Gods to come have a look.

"Well played, ladies we have guests come back and help set up." Myoga spoke as he walked towards the door. "Watch out Inuyasha siding with Kagome is a dangerous move." Myoga walked inside with Kagura and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha took his leave with Kagome in his arms. Kagome was hurt and he needed to take care of her that was his only thought.

In the woods Koga stood up a smile on his face. Kagome had done it she had gotten through to Inuyasha and freed him.

…..

Kagome sat on the bed as Inuyasha moved around bringing her the things she asked for. Kagome put her hands into a bowl of water Miroku had given her. Kagome took a deep breath as her hands started to heal.

"Kagome I am so sorry. I have said some horrible things in the past year. I was in a fog I knew I was hurting you but I couldn't seem to stop. It was like there was another person in charge of me. Kagome if you cannot trust me I would understand just let me protect you till this summit is over and if you ask I will leave." Inuyasha was talking slow his heart was racing.

"I still trust you. I will always trust you. Kagura was stronger and was able to take you from me. Inuyasha I am very sorry that I let that happen to you. I watched you and she had you following her like a puppy it broke my heart to see my family treated like that." Kagome spoke smiling as tears ran down her cheek. "I am so sorry I don't know how to save your brother." Kagome put her head down.

"Kagome…. You are amazing." Inuyasha stood and hugged his Lady the girl he saw as his sister, the woman he wanted to fight by till the end.

Later:

Kagome finally got her hands under control and went to take a shower she left the door unlocked so when Inuyasha got back he could check on her. Kagome walked under the water letting the hot water reach her skin and allow it to heal. Kagome could feel her cuts on her arms and her swollen ankle. Kagome moved over her cheek as under the skin she still felt the sting of the slap. Kagome hated Myoga and she hated Kagura but she was still not strong enough to stand up to both of them. Kagome was lost in thought when the bathroom door opened.

"Kagome are you in here?" Inuyasha asked using the door to block Kagome from sight.

"Yes. I am almost done." Kagome answered.

Kagome got out a towel around her hair and a white sheer tee shirt on and shorts. Kagome walked out and stopped Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. Inuyasha saw Kagome's scars for the first time. Kagome used make-up to cover the scars on her neck and when the shirt sat against Kagome's side he could see his own marks he left on his Lady. Then the new bruises from the day were starting to show.

"Inuyasha are you okay?" Kagome asked as she pulled the towel off her hair.

Inuyasha stood and hugged Kagome once more tighter this time. "I will protect you." Inuyasha spoke. "I know that." Kagome answered putting her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Later as Kagome was drinking tea someone knocked on the door. Kagome smiled as she looked at Inuyasha. "It's Miroku and Sango be ready." Kagome spoke as Inuyasha went to open the door.

As the door opened Sango tossed her weapon right at Kagome. Inuyasha moved in time tossing it away from Kagome. Sango walked in with a large smile. "Welcome back Inuyasha." Sango spoke as she pulled out a chair for Miroku. Inuyasha smiled back. "Took me a while but I found the light." Inuyasha spoke as he brought the tea over. Kagome smiled as Miroku sat down.

"What happened to your face?" Miroku asked after taking his tea.

"Well before I got Inuyasha back I kind of got into a fight with Myoga." Kagome spoke fast then took a drink of tea.

Miroku choked on his drink as the mark on Kagome's face looked a lot like a palm print. "He slapped you?" Miroku spoke looking down. "I wanted to be there help but I was told no one was allowed to be near you two." Miroku spoke putting the cup down.

"No he just wanted Kagura there. I think they were trying to get me to back down but I didn't so he attacked me, to I think scar me. I really didn't fall for that. Koga was there but he got caught by Moya's familiars and I knew he wasn't going to be able to help. I was going to fall then I didn't. I opened my eyes to find Inuyasha there and the red light was fading and the feather on his neck changed back to my wings." Kagome spoke leaving parts out.

"I see so how did you get back Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha turned and looked at Kagome. "I heard her calling to me to help her. I saw the slap and deep inside I heard it. I knew she needed me and I saw a light leading me out of the fog. Kagome is like a little sister and no one hits her not even the head of the Gods." Inuyasha answered.

The four sat drinking and talking when finally Sango spoke up. "How do you get Sesshomaru back?" Sango spoke what they all were thinking.

'I don't know?" Kagome answered.

…

The next few days of the summit went as Kagome thought it would. People were sure she had stolen Inuyasha back and so no one would talk to her. Kagome didn't care she knew she did nothing wrong. Inuyasha never left her side as Kagome worked and when she reached for her drinks Inuyasha was right there making sure it was clean. Kagome smiled Inuyasha was trying make up for the year he was gone.

Kagome was tired on the last day and went for a walk in the garden Inuyasha right by her side. Koga had asked her to still carry her bow he had heard rumors about an attack on her still. He wanted to help but the last day all those who were not familiars were not allowed.

Kagome was sitting taking in the flowers when a barrier appeared around her and Inuyasha. "Odd I didn't know that many familiars wanted to fight today." Kagome spoke as she held her staff. Inuyasha stood ready as the auras were coming for them.

Soon Sesshomaru along with about half the other familiars appeared. Inuyasha felt his anger but held his ground this was a time losing his cool could cost Kagome. Kagome was standing looking at Sesshomaru and the others. "Where are your God's?" Kagome spoke showing no fear.

"They are taking a little nap. I mean we can't have Myoga stopping me till I teach Inuyasha a lesson." Sesshomaru spoke stretching his neck.

Outside the barrier:

Miroku felt a spike in powers and found a barrier along with a handful of temple Gods. At first they were looking proud till Miroku appeared then started to act as if they were worried. Sango touched the barrier and turned fast to Miroku. "Kagome and Inuyasha are in there." Sango spoke turning pale. "How is this happening where are all the high Gods?" Miroku spoke as he looked around. Then sent Sango to find them.

Sango ran from room to room and found that all high Gods were knocked out cold. Then Sango noticed the tea, the same tea that was given to her and Miroku but because of Miroku grabbing her ass she dropped it on the floor and had to make something else. For once Miroku being a pervert saved them. Sango appeared again reporting the news. "Why would just the high Gods be knocked out?" Eri asked. "Because the barrier can only be broken by us. I don't think I can get it down very fast." Miroku answered. Koga appeared worry all over his face.

"All we can do is wait and see what happens and be ready to punish those who have attacked Kagome for no reason. Sango try and free the other Gods I will work on this." Miroku spoke turning back to the barrier.

Back inside:

Kagome held her staff tight she didn't want to fight but she wouldn't let Inuyasha get hurt he was her family. A small group of familiars came running at the two. Kagome felt her anger as they didn't see her as a God and that was why they were taking this chance.

"You should open your eyes and see who I really am." Kagome spoke as she moved in front of Inuyasha. Kagome slid moving the staff in front of her hitting two of the familiars hard in the sides. Kagome moved as two more came in ready to attack. Kagome moved her hands and the staff glowed with a bright blue light. "Leave us." Kagome spoke as she plunged the staff into the ground. Her light exploded and sent four of the familiars flying out of the barrier. Kagome stood her body was screaming already. Inuyasha smiled at his God.

Sesshomaru felt his anger grow from inside him. He sent more of the familiars to slow his brother down but Kagome was not letting them touch him. After some time all that was left was Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru moved fast Kagome felt her heart jump. It made her freeze as Sesshomaru kicked her in the side sending her to the ground.

"Come back to me brother. Let me save you from this girl." Sesshomaru spoke staring at Inuyasha. "You're the one who is lost Sesshomaru. You would never hurt Kagome. You hate Kagura as much as I do. She is…." Inuyasha never finished his thought as Sesshomaru hit him hard in the face.

Kagome got up as Inuyasha took the hit. Kagome felt the tears running down her face. Kagome then noticed the barrier was breaking. Kagome just had to hold him back a little longer. Sesshomaru moved to kick Inuyasha as Inuyasha moved and hit Sesshomaru in the face.

"What is wrong with you? I remember when you could hit harder Sesshomaru." Inuyasha spoke as he missed another hit. Sesshomaru was moving fast and reached into his shirt for something. Kagome saw what it was and ran she would not allow this.

"I will leave her open one way or another." Sesshomaru spoke as he pulled out a knife. Inuyasha saw the blade and moved as Sesshomaru moved faster in the hopes of stabbing his brother. Inuyasha moved and stopped when he hit the barrier. He froze as the blade was coming for his side. Kagome then appeared tears in her eyes. "Stop this!" Kagome screamed. The blade was pushed back cutting Kagome in the arm, then was sent flying. Sesshomaru was frozen Kagome had stopped him. "Go away." Kagome spoke with tears in her eyes. Kagome touched Sesshomaru on the chest and sent him flying.

Miroku felt the barrier fall as he dropped to one knee. Sango appeared with Myoga she was able to wake him as the barrier fell. Miroku looked up as Sesshomaru landed in front of them.

"He must have lost it a little. I will have them deal with their Gods." Myoga spoke.

"That's it. They could have tried to kill her. Aren't you even going to ask them why?" Miroku spoke turning around.

"She feels fine to me. I bet this was just a little spat with the familiars. I have heard how upset Sesshomaru was when he was told his brother was not coming back to dear Kagura." Myoga spoke trying to avoid Miroku's eyes. "Sesshomaru you all need to go home and beg for forgiveness." Myoga spoke to the familiars around him. In a cloud they all went running home to their gods.

Miroku and Sango ran into the garden to find Kagome crying in Inuyasha's lap. Inuyasha was holding Kagome as the cut on her arm glowed blue the blood starting to stop.

"Kagome?" Miroku spoke stopping at the sight of his little sister.

"Miroku! Kagome turned and ran to Miroku she was shaking from fear and anger. "I wanted to save him. I wanted to stop this but all I could do was send him away. How am I going to save him?" Kagome cried out.

Inuyasha stood as Sango came to his side. "It was all she could do not to hurt him. He was going to stab me and all she did was send him flying with a touch to the chest. She could have crushed him. Kagome has the power to bring him back I know it." Inuyasha spoke as he and Sango watched Kagome hold onto her "big brother."


	10. Fire God

Kagome was home in her temple the summit already a few months behind her. Kagome was on the table reaching to fix the light when Inuyasha walked in. He froze giving Kagome a look that only a familiar could give his lady. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked walking to the table. "Well you were working outside and this light went out so I figured I would fix it so I could see better while making lunch." Kagome answered as she hopped off the table looking at Inuyasha. "I see and the fact that this table is old and could fall never crossed your mind? Really Kagome you never think do you." Inuyasha spoke as he reached up and tightened the bulb. "Just because you're tall." Kagome spoke under her breath.

Kagome and Inuyasha spent days like this, like a family, like a year was never lost. Kagome spent lots of time with her nose in books when she was not meeting with villagers. Inuyasha faced the village with his head low hoping they would forgive. The kids were the ones to run to him happy to see him. Since that it was as if he never left.

….

Kagome was reading her hair up in braids when the wind brought with it the scent of a fire. Kagome jumped up and ran to the stairs where a heat hit her. Kagome started to run when a hand took hold of her and placed her on Inuyasha's back. Kagome held tight as Inuyasha took off. Soon they could see the God of fire right on the edge of the village. Kagome jumped off as they landed in front of the God.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked holding back her anger.

"I thought about it and I need to teach you what being a temple God is. You serve us. You take a familiar from one of my own and you need to be punished." Seikai spoke as he called his fire to grow.

Kagome knew that she wouldn't let the fire touch her village and looked at Inuyasha. He was standing by her side growling under his breath.

"I took back what was mine. Leave Seikai before this ends bad for you." Kagome spoke as her light was growing inside her.

"Cute you will taste my fire and Kagura with have her Inuyasha back." Seikai started to laugh as he spoke. "Fire cats get the boy." Seikai ordered as three cat demons appeared jumping at Inuyasha.

"Shit." Inuyasha jumped as the cats came at him with fire weapons. "Kagome stay safe I'll be back once I cool these brats down." Inuyasha yelled as he took off away from the village.

Kagome smiled as her bow staff appeared in her hand. Seikai stood in front of her as he looked at the village behind her. "I am going to burn these homes, I am going to leave children with scars. They will see who the real God is today." Seikai spoke a nasty grin on his face.

"You will never touch us!" A group of kids screamed behind Kagome.

Kagome smiled as a fire started to grow inside her. Kagome pulled back on her bow and before Seikai knew what was going on Kagome hit him across the face. "You are no real God. You are nothing but a bully!" Kagome screamed as she pulled back on her staff. Kagome was shaking the fire before her was stronger than the tornado last year but that wasn't going to stop her from trying. Kagome moved as Seikai swung a fire fist as her face.

"You will taste my fire today Kagome." Seikai spoke as he came for Kagome.

…..

Inuyasha was running as the fire cats were tossing fire at his back. Inuyasha let them hit him as his clothes were made if a fire rat and as such the fire would not touch him. Inuyasha could see the river and knew he just had to get there. Then a cat appeared before him.

"Stop running, soon we will free you from that girl." The cat spoke.

Inuyasha slid and with all his power hit the cat in the face sending her flying right into the river. The cat let out a scream as her fire was put out.

"Kagome is my lady and no one will take me from her again. Your God will not win today." Inuyasha spoke as he turned to face the other two cats.

…

Kagome moved as another fire fist came for her. Kagome was able to keep Seikai at bay his fire was going out as Kagome would use water around them to put the flames out. Seikai was losing and that was not sitting well with him. Kagome should have fallen to him, the village should be on fire. Kagome turned around and hit Seikai in the head with her staff while he was still in thought.

Seikai took a step back when he thought up a new plan. Among the group of villagers out cheering Kagome on was a small girl. Seikai moved fast he was heading right for her. Kagome saw this and dropped her staff. The villagers moved as the fire God came for them. That is when they saw the girl who was frozen in fear. Seikai laughed as he released a large fire ball at the child. The girl started to cry, the villagers screamed and Seikai laughed.

Inuyasha ran out of the woods leaving the wet cats in time to see the fire ball about to hit the child. Inuyasha felt hit heart sink, as he saw the light appear before the girl Inuyasha then took off.

Seikai was laughing when the fire faded and then stopped. All those around saw the girl was safe not one burn. Kagome using her own body shielded the girl and took the fire hit to her back. Kagome was crying as the burn was up her back. "Are you okay?" Kagome asked the child. "Yes lady Kagome. You saved me." The child spoke.

"You fool. You took a hit for that child. Why? Now you won't be able to move without being in pain." Seikai spoke as he moved at Kagome.

Kagome pushed off the ground her back screaming as blood started to drip down her back. Kagome missed another hit but stumbled from pain. Seikai pulled back his fire fist ready to hit Kagome in the face when a red blur hit him hard in the face.

"You dare touch my lady. You attack this village and think Kagome is the only thing that can stop you." Inuyasha spoke standing in front of Kagome.

"You stupid boy I am going to burn you piece by piece then….." Seikai stopped talking as water dropped from the sky putting him out.

"Seikai old friend time for you to leave. Sango already sent your familiars home." Miroku spoke as he appeared.

Seikai wanted to fight but the look on Miroku's face told him he would lose more than he wanted if he stayed. With that Seikai took his leave. Inuyasha turned as Kagome fell to her knees and cried out in pain. "Get her to the temple." Miroku ordered. Inuyasha picked Kagome up trying to not touch her back then took off for the temple.

…

Hours later Miroku had Kagome asleep as her back started to heal. He sat in Kagome's kitchen as Inuyasha pulled out some food.

"How did you know tossing the fire cats into the river would call me?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha handed Sango a drink.

"I figured you would pay attention to something like that. Those cats give off a lot of heat when they hit the water. I had to try, Seikai was out to hurt Kagome. I didn't get back in time. If I had…..I could have saved that girl the fire wouldn't have hurt me." Inuyasha spoke as he sat down. Sango could see how upset Inuyasha was and wanted to speak but she had no words. "She will heal, she is a God." Miroku spoke.

….

Kagome woke the next day her back hurting but healing nicely. Kagome stopped when she felt the prayers around her. Those from the village who had visited had not prayed for themselves but rather for their God to heal fast with little pain. Kagome felt the tears running down her face the love she felt around her was greater than she had ever known. Kagome stood then got dressed in a pink top and brown skirt. When she walked into the kitchen she found Inuyasha yelling at the coffee maker.

"Inuyasha please don't break that. I love my coffee." Kagome spoke making Inuyasha jump. "Well if it would work I wouldn't have to end its life." Inuyasha answered not turning around. "Sorry I worried you." Kagome spoke reaching out and starting the coffee. "I couldn't let him hurt my villagers. I knew it would hurt, I knew if you were there you could have saved her with your fire-rat clothes but that was not an option this time." Kagome spoke as Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "You are the little sister I never wanted but needed as it turns out. Next time I will be faster." Inuyasha spoke as he sat down to eat.

…

Kagome was working outside when she just stopped her heart dropped as she thought about Sesshomaru. She wanted to free him from Kagura. Kagome had come to terms with an idea that Inuyasha put in her head. She turned red that first year whenever Sesshomaru got close to her. Kagome's heart rate always kicks up when just thinking about the demon. Kagome spent twenty years as a human closed off, she never wanted to get close to a man because she knew that she could die early. As a God she was free and forgot to close her feeling and Sesshomaru appeared. He was strong and handsome. Kagome had fallen for him and then before she could see what it meant he was taken from her Kagome knew she wanted to see what Sesshomaru was to her but first she had to free him from that blade. Kagome felt the tears running down her cheek as the idea of Kagura with Sesshomaru hurt her.

Inuyasha watched his Lady in the garden she was in pain and there was nothing he could do to help. Inuyasha turned to the calendar time was flying and another summit meeting was coming. He felt a chill on the wind something would change this year.


	11. The Red Blade Must Go

Kagura sat in front of the main gates of the summit she smiled as she waited for her victim to appear. Miroku and Sango walked past and saw her waiting with Sesshomaru. Sango wanted to wait too but knew that Miroku had to meet with Myoga. All they could do was rush back to help Kagome.

"Sesshomaru my dear love. We will bring your brother back by force if that is what it takes. The brat will fall before we walk into the summit." Kagura spoke anger growing. "Yes my lady." Sesshomaru spoke with a dark grin.

Kagome and Inuyasha were walking towards the gates when a barrier trapped them. Kagome felt her heart race this was not like other times. Kagome saw Kagura on the outside others appearing to watch.

"Give Inuyasha back to me." Kagura spoke. "Do so and you can walk inside in one piece." Kagura spoke again.

"Inuyasha can chose his path." Kagome spoke dropping her bags.

Sesshomaru appeared fast knocking Kagome over as he attacked Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as Sesshomaru was holding Inuyasha by the neck.

"Come back to a real God brother." Sesshomaru spoke holding tight to Inuyasha. "I am with a real God." Inuyasha choked out as he kicked his brother hard in the chest breaking free. "Stop fighting him!" Kagome screamed her heart breaking.

Sesshomaru turned and slapped Kagome hard across the face. Kagome took the hit but did not fall to the ground. "You idiot how dare you hit her!" Inuyasha cried as he slid into Sesshomaru sending him into the barrier. Kagome felt her heart racing she had to free him.

"He is mine Kagome. Deal with that choice." Kagura spoke over the fight.

Kagome froze then it hit her. Sesshomaru wasn't making a choice he was being controlled. Kagome turned as Sesshomaru had Inuyasha again by the neck. "Sesshomaru." Kagome spoke.

Sesshomaru turned to the girl why he was not sure. Kagome reached out and before he could move kissed him on the lips. Sesshomaru let go of Inuyasha and grabbed Kagome by the arms. He was digging his claws into her arms but Kagome didn't move. Kagome's soul screamed out to Sesshoumaru's. "I want you to be free to choose. Please come back." Kagome's soul cried.

Inuyasha got up as Kagome was kissing his brother. He saw the blood dripping down her arms he wanted to help but then he felt it. Kagome was calling to Sesshomaru.

Kagura screamed as Kagome kissed Sesshomaru. "Get off my familiar!" Kagura screamed. "What are you doing?" Myoga spoke as he and Miroku appeared. Kagura dropped her barrier. Miroku looked at Kagome then at Kagura. "You lost." Miroku spoke as all eyes fell back to Kagome.

Kagome felt the grip on her arms loosen. Kagome pulled back as the red light broke from Sesshomaru, his mark exploded he was a free demon. Kagome fell to her knees as Inuyasha ran to her side.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru spoke as if he had no idea where he was.

The group gasped as Kagome had erased the mark on Sesshomaru. Kagura ran to Sesshomaru. "My dear come back to me." As Kagura spoke Sesshomaru moved. "I need time to think. I don't know who I want to be with. Give me that time Lady Kagura." Sesshomaru spoke as Kagura froze. "You have till the end of the summit." Kagura spoke before she turned to leave.

Sesshomaru stood looking around him as Kagome stood. "Take your time and do what you want. That is all I want for you." Kagome spoke as she and Inuyasha headed inside.

…..

Kagura walked into Myoga's arms. He held his Goddess then pulled her so he could look her in the eyes. "Why did you not wait for me? I would have been able to help." Myoga spoke. Kagura pulled back. "You were taking your time I had to try and strike her down. We both know she is growing too strong." Kagura spoke her anger growing. "Dear, dear calm down we both know if we play this week right Sesshomaru will pick you and all will be right." Myoga spoke.

Kagome and Inuyasha went to work at the summit with the whole village praying now Kagome was busy. Inuyasha was outside while Kagome was turning in papers when Sesshomaru appeared.

"Hey." Inuyasha spoke. "Hey. Do you know if there are any rooms open in your building? I have nowhere to stay since I am not a familiar right now. Kagura tossed me right out." Sesshomaru spoke. Inuyasha smiled his brother was still coming out of a two year fog. "I will ask Kagome. Where can I find you?" Inuyasha asked. "I am heading to the little bar outside this place somewhere to think." Sesshomaru answered.

…..

Sesshomaru sat down and was having a drink when a body sat down next to him. "I never thought you would come out of that fog. I mean to see you follow her like a dog was weird." Koga spoke before taking a drink. "I was cruel to her. I have hurt her a lot. Why did she still come to me like that?" Sesshomaru spoke not really asking Koga. "That is an easy one. Kagome loves you. She just wanted you to be free. If you go back to Kagura now she will know it's because that is what you want." Koga answered. "Kagome loves me?" Sesshomaru spoke thinking about Kagome's soul calling to him. "I mean I think she does. At least she has feeling for you she wants to figure out." Koga spoke. Sesshomaru just sat there thinking while Koga got up to get another drink. "Hell I knew I loved her the moment I saw her but I know she cares for me only as a friend." Koga spoke as he left.

Sesshomaru was still sitting there when Inuyasha walked in. He sat down in front of his brother. "Here keys to a room." Inuyasha dropped a pair of keys on the table. "A free room?" Sesshomaru asked. "Nope. It's my room. Kagome didn't want you out here with no place to stay. I will stay with her she has space for me." Inuyasha answered. For a moment Sesshomaru hated the idea of Inuyasha sharing a room with Kagome but he pushed that back as he took the keys. "Thanks." Sesshomaru spit out. No one noticing the eyes watching.

….

Kagura tossed her glass into the wall as Naraku finished speaking. Myoga flicked his wrist as his familiar took to cleaning the mess. "So the girl gave up a room for him?" Myoga spoke tapping his finger on his table. "At this rate he will chose her." Kagura spoke sitting down. "Then we take her out of the running before that happens. Naraku I have a job for you. Take this blade and wait in the dark for Koga. Stab him with it." Myoga spoke handing Naraku a red blade.

…..

Naraku waited as Koga was walking to his room. He moved fast and in a blink of an eye stabbed Koga. Koga fell to the ground as the fire started to take control. Naraku waited as Koga stood pulling the blade out. "Old friend. I need your help to get what I want." Koga spoke darkness on each word. "Now this is fun. Old friend I will help." Naraku answered and the two laughed in the darkness.

The next day was day six of the summit and the Gods were meeting in the large hall. Koga smiled as he and Naraku waited in the shadows. Kagome was walking in with Inuyasha they were the last Gods Koga saw walk in and he was sure all Gods were in. He gave the signal and Naraku went to work.

Kagome and Inuyasha were looking around, the building had changed since the last year. The ground was an open dirt pit and chairs were circled around it as if they were going to have a show. Kagome felt an aura fill the building fast. Inuyasha was by her side as those sitting were glued to their places. Kagome felt a chill run down her spine as Koga appeared before them.

"I am tired of these games. Kagome you will be mine." Koga spoke with a nasty grin.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him as Koga held a knife in his hand and the red glow was bright.

As the building was being sealed by Naraku, Sango and Miroku were about to walk in. Sango pulled Miroku back as the white light took hold of the Gods and their Familiars inside. Sango could feel Koga inside and he was not himself she could read his thoughts. He was going to tear Inuyasha apart to get Kagome. "I need help to fight him." Sango spoke turning to her Lord.

"We need Sesshomaru." Miroku spoke as his wave appeared taking the two.

…

Sesshomaru was sitting in the small bar outside the summit his mind racing. He had feeling for Kagome but he didn't know what kind they were. Then he had spent two years with Kagura he had to think about where he wanted to be. Sesshomaru was about to order another drink when A wave of water crashed through the door. Sango jumped from the wave and landed in front of Sesshomaru she was looking pale as she ran to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru I need your help. Someone stabbed Koga with that red blade. He has lost it and is after Kagome. I could feel his thoughts he is going to either kill Inuyasha or use him to hurt Kagome. I know this is a lot but everyone else is glued their seats and Miroku needs to free them. I…" Sango was cut off as Sesshomaru stood.

Sesshomaru listened to Sango but once he heard that Kagome was in danger he heard nothing else. His heart jumped and he let his body move before he could think about it. "Let's go." Sesshomaru spoke cutting Sango off.

The two demons jumped into the wave and before they knew it they were back before the meeting building. Sango and Sesshomaru were looking for a way in. "When we get in back up Inuyasha. Kagome will do everything she can to save him. I know her and she will die to save her family. Red blade or not Koga will be afraid of you and Demon Slayer. I will help Kagome if she needs it." Sesshomaru spoke as they found a small hole in the web defense. "I understand. Thank you for coming to help your brother." Sango spoke as she used demon slayer to pull the hole open. "I came to help Kagome." Sesshomaru answered. It was clear to him now he wanted to be back where he felt happy where he felt unsure of his own feelings. That place was with Kagome.

Inside:

Kagome and Inuyasha had done well to avoid Koga and his hits but Kagome knew that soon one of them would be hurt and then who knew what would happen.

Inuyasha moved as Koga came in to reach for Kagome once more this time he waited and when Inuyasha was close enough he pulled out the red blade and stabbed Inuyasha deep in the chest. Inuyasha felt the blade and the cut as he then rolled in the dirt coming to a stop along the wall. Kagome screamed as she watched Inuyasha hold his chest the blood flowing down his chest.

"When he closes his eyes from loss of blood he will be mine. He will no longer protect you but hate you. I will make sure no one gets in my way today." Koga spoke facing Kagome.

Kagome was in tears she needed to get to Inuyasha she had to make sure he would live that was her only thought. Kagome was getting mad. "Who stabbed you?! Who gave you that blade?" Kagome screamed and cried out. "A friend in the dark freed me." Koga answered as he moved to come at Kagome.

Kagome's mind was racing she needed to get past Koga but how. Then a wall broke from behind. The smoke rose into the building and when it settled Sango was holding Inuyasha in her lap Demon Slayer at her side. Koga was in shock and didn't see Sesshoumaru until he tackled him to the ground. Kagome wasted no time as she ran and slid to a stop in front of Inuyasha.

"Kagome….I can feel the heat trying to take over." Inuyasha spoke as he fought to stay awake.

"It's okay. Do you trust me?" Kagome spoke wiping away her tears.

"I trust you with my life." Inuyasha answered.

Kagome smiled as she grabbed Inuyasha and kissed him on the lips. Her blue light grew bright as it moved from her and into Inuyasha. Kagome let go and looked at Inuyasha. "Follow my light and you will come back to me." Kagome spoke.

Inuyasha was about to speak when Kagome let out a cry. Koga grabbed her by her hair and tossed her towards the far wall. Kagome hit the ground and bounced and rolled to a stop. Kagome pulled herself up out of the dirt cuts along her arms tears falling from her eyes.

"I am done playing this game. You will be my wife you will do as I say and then you will learn to be happy." Koga spoke with a large grin. He was about to say more when he jumped back to miss another hit from Sesshomaru.

"Don't you dare touch her! You stupid wolf you let yourself get taken in by the blade just like I did. This isn't you, you would never hurt her like this." Sesshomaru spoke moving till he was in front of Kagome.

"Me. You left her for two years. You still haven't chosen to go back to her. What are your feeling towards her then?" Koga asked as Kagome was getting up.

"I care for her. When Sango came to me to help she thought I would come to save my little brother. I came because the thought that you would hurt Kagome was enough to make my heart stop. I want to be with Kagome, I want to protect her. I won't let you hurt her anymore." Sesshomaru spoke a fire growing inside him.

Kagome heard Sesshoumaru's words and she felt his fire but also the fear of what Koga would do to him. Kagome saw the blade and she made up her mind she had to get rid of the red blade.

Kagome moved fast kicking Koga hard in the side then jumping back as he got up. "Still have some fight in you I see" Koga spoke as he clawed at Kagome. Sesshomaru wanted to help but felt something and waited. Kagome moved as Koga tried to claw her arm. "Nothing will make me ever be with you." Kagome spoke as she stood just out of reach. "Nothing you say." Koga spoke as he pulled out the red blade.

It was fast and those who watched Kagome saw she never moved. Sesshomaru and Miroku both cried out as the red blade went into Kagome's stomach. Koga was smiling as he held the knife willing its power to take over Kagome. Kagome with tears in her eyes moved her hands over the blade and her blue light appeared once more.

"I am going to free you Koga." Kagome spoke as she took hold of the blade tight. As the blade cut into her palm she pulled the blade from her stomach and then held tight. "This blade needs to go." Kagome spoke as she felt a fire inside her. Miroku was watching as he almost had Myoga free. Naraku smiled at Kagome she was stronger than any God and he wanted that power but he felt Miroku and took off his time was up.

Kagome screamed out as the blade turned to dust. Kagome fell to the ground hard. Koga woke from his nightmare and saw Kagome on the ground before him. "Why…..I would never hurt her like this… Kagome." Koga was about to move when four guards took hold of him. Koga didn't fight at they took him. Myoga stood and broke the web holding all other Gods. Kagome was on the ground barely awake.

Myoga moved and landed on ground. Sango held Inuyasha as Myoga walked to Kagome and touched her head. "How did you do that? No one can break a weapon made by the spirt of the Gods. Yet that is what you have done. Both you and our familiar are hurt I will have you taken to my Shrine. There you can heal." Myoga stood about to move when Sesshomaru appeared.

"Kagome let me come home. I can take care of you and Inuyasha. Please Kagome before you sleep let me come home." Sesshomaru spoke and everyone went silent.

Kagome rolled over breathing heavy her body was in pain tears falling from her eyes. She opened her eyes to find Sesshomaru bending over her.

"You can come home…..I missed you." Kagome spoke.

Eri and other Gods watched thinking how another God had fallen for the tricky Sesshomaru. They waited for Sesshomaru to bend his head so Kagome could kiss it. Sesshomaru moved and kissed Kagome on the lips.

Kagome felt his soul crying out to be with her, to protect her. Kagome let her soul answer. In a bright light wings appeared on Sesshoumaru's neck. Kagome pulled away as she passed out. Sesshomaru pulled his Lady into his arms and faced Myoga. "Thank you for the offer but as you can see I am not harmed and will be able to care for Kagome and my brother. If you will allow us to pass my Lady needs to be cared for." Sesshomaru spoke glaring at the God before him.

"I see. Take care of your lady she is hurt deep." Myoga spoke as Sesshomaru walked by. He stopped at Sango. Inuyasha opened his eyes the red light gone. He smiled a weak smile at his brother. "I saw her light. She was keeping the fire back." Inuyasha spoke looking up at Kagome. "Can you walk?" Sesshomaru asked. "I can get to our room." Inuyasha spoke as he got up. The three left the summit room all eyes in shock over what had happened.

…..

Myoga sat in his room a drink in his hand as he looked out the window at the lights below. He was thinking about how Kagome burnt the blade with her own power. She was stronger than all Gods and if others found out she would take his place as God of Gods. He was so deep in his fears that when Kagura sat down it took her touching him to bring him back. Kagura was looking at him for answers. "How did she do that?" Kagura asked as a familiar brought her a glass of wine. "I don't know. She shouldn't have been able to do that. I also need to explain what happen to that blade. I already had a few Gods ask why that blade appeared. I "destroyed" it years ago remember." Myoga spoke taking a long drink. "Yes that will need an explanation and a good one." Kagura asked putting her empty glass down. Myoga looked back into the dark. "We have to be more careful that girl is stronger than I ever thought." Myoga spoke as Kagura stood and held the God from behind. "No way has she taken this job from you. We will make sure it never happens." Kagura spoke her lips softly touching Myoga's ear.

….

Sesshomaru was cleaning Kagome's left arm the right clean and bandaged. Kagome was out cold from the fight. Kagome used a power she didn't know she had, and in doing so used all the strength she had. Sesshomaru felt a calm as he moved his Lady's hair out of her face. Kagome was pale but her beauty still made Sesshoumaru's heart skip a beat. He was happy.


	12. Wake up

As the morning light started to enter through the room where Kagome lay, Sesshomaru was taking a shower. Inuyasha woke his stomach healed enough for him to stand again. He looked to his Lady who not only kept the fire at bay but destroyed a weapon made by the Spirit of the Gods. Inuyasha stood as Sesshomaru came out of the restroom his hair still wet.

"You came back for her. I was wondering when you would get your shit together." Inuyasha spoke as he headed for the bathroom.

Sesshomaru wanted to knock his brother out cold but he had no fire to do it. He saw Kagome still asleep her face pale and an odd glow just under the skin. He was about to move when Kagome opened her eyes.

"Sess…Sesshomaru?" Kagome spoke with a weak voice.

"My Lady…..Kagome don't move you're hurt bad." Sesshomaru answered running to Kagome trying to keep her down.

"I need to see Myoga, I need to make sure Koga gets set free." Kagome spoke sitting up and in doing so her stomach tore a little, she let out a whine of pain.

"Kagome…. You are weak can't this wait?" Sesshomaru spoke holding Kagome's hand.

"No. I want to go home. I finished my work but I won't leave till I know Koga is free. Help me get to Myoga or stay here." Kagome spoke fire on her voice.

Sesshomaru was lost for words when the bathroom door opened up. "I'll send for our things to be sent home. You walk out when you feel weak. Don't let them see you fall Kagome." Inuyasha spoke as he smiled.

After a while Kagome walked up to the door where she knew Myoga would be. The doors opened and Kagome took a deep breath fighting the burning pain in her stomach.

Myoga and many other Gods including Miroku and Kagura stopped and were in shock to see Kagome standing there in a golden kimono. She walked up stopping before Myoga.

"Sweet Kagome what are you doing up? You should be in bed resting." Myoga spoke about to touch Kagome.

"I will go home as soon as you let Koga go. He was under that blade. I was his only target and since I know he won't do it again I am asking you to let him go." Kagome spoke as she felt the fire in her belly.

"He attacked us all with that white barrier that held us to our seats." Myoga spoke. "No! Koga is a wolf demon and cannot make those kind of barriers. The only demon who could have done that was a spider demon. Now let Koga go home. If he attacks me again I can promise he won't live. He won't touch me." Kagome answered back.

The room was quite as Kagome spoke the question was how she could be so sure of herself. Miroku watched his little sister and could see a fire burning just under the skin and the awe that she was still standing. Kagura was sitting up high and leaned forward and as if she forgot sent a large vase right for Kagome. Kagome did not move as the vase came within inches of her and then shattered into dust. Sesshomaru stood there his face stone cold. Then from the other side came another vase from above and it too shattered to dust as Inuyasha stood.

"Like I said he won't hurt me and if he tries he won't live. Now release him Myoga." Kagome spoke strong.

Myoga was lost and snapped his fingers his familiars appeared. "Release the wolf let him know he is on thin ice." Myoga spoke though his teeth.

Kagome bowed and turned to leave. "Kagome take care of yourself." Myoga spoke as he sat down. "No worries my Lord I will be fine." Kagome spoke holding back her tears.

…

Kagome walked slower as she and her familiars reached the summit gates. Kagome could now feel her whole body on fire and her eye sight was going blurry. Kagome took a step outside the gates and started to fall.

"Got you." Sesshomaru spoke as he took hold of Kagome pulling her up into his arms. "Let's get home she's on fire." Sesshomaru spoke Inuyasha by his side. "I will be right behind you."

As Sesshomaru and Inuyasha appeared on Kagome's temple grounds two bodies sat waiting for them. Sesshomaru felt his pulse stop as he saw Kaede getting up.

"Welcome home Sesshomaru. Inuyasha we filled her room with flowers as you asked. Now will you tell me why?" Kaede asked looking at Kagome.

"I had a feeling that she would get hurt and having the flowers in her room would do her good." Inuyasha answered.

"I see. How bad is it?" Kaede asked as she placed a hand on her Goddess. "Not really sure she turned the red blade to dust but not before getting stabbed by it herself. We will keep you posted." Inuyasha answered.

"Good. We will take our leave for now. Again welcome home Sesshomaru. I am sure our Goddess is happy to have you home." Kaede spoke as she now stood on the top of the stairs leading back to the village. "I am truly happy to be back." Sesshomaru spoke just loud enough for the old lady to hear him.

Weeks later:

Kagome lay on her bed asleep her body fighting the last of the red blade. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru taking care of her temple and the village while she lay unable to move or wake. Day after day the boys would check on her and they would find the same thing the red light of the blade was trying to overtake the blue light of Kagome's power.

Sesshomaru sat in Kagome's garden after just finishing work inside, he was sitting there when he felt an aura in the woods. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as he looked into the woods where the aura sat.

"I wish he would just come out and talk to us. He's acting like a child." Inuyasha spoke walking outside.

"I am tired of this day after day." Sesshomaru spoke as he jumped from where he was siting.

Koga sat in the woods hoping to see Kagome. Trying to find the words to thank her then beg for her to forgive him. He was lost in thought when a pair of hands took hold of him and tossed him into Kagome's garden.

"Do you know how creepy it is to have you watch us every day?" Inuyasha spoke from the temple doors. "I wasn't watching you…..I…"Koga was lost for words.

"You are afraid to face her. Well you still have time. Kagome is out cold has been since she walked out of the summit gates. That blade left something behind and she is fight it." Sesshomaru spoke as he landed behind Koga.

"Out cold. I stabbed her with a blade. I felt it and I couldn't stop myself. I was going to do whatever it took to keep her and I didn't care what shape she was in either. I just need to make sure she understands that and forgives me." Koga spoke sitting on the floor.

"You are an idiot. Kagome made sure you were set free before she passed out. She forgave you as soon as she broke that blade. Now stop being a creepy demon and when you come to visit come to the door." Inuyasha spoke as he turned to go back inside.

"She could never…" Koga was cut off when Sesshomaru touched his shoulder. "She knows what lies in our souls and she knew that wasn't you. Do you remember who stabbed you with the knife?" Koga shook his head at Sesshoumaru's question. "It's all a blur." Koga answered.

The wind blew as the two demons stood in silence more than just Kagura and Myoga were after Kagome now.

….

In a dark cave Naraku sat at his table a smile on his face. Kagome was what he would need to change this world in his favor. He would need a Goddess strong enough to make the others bow to him. Kagome showed the power but was it real or just a one-time thing was what he wanted to know. Naraku was taking a drink when a figure appeared before him.

"Old friend thank you for coming so fast." Naraku spoke pouring another glass of beer.

"Word of a challenge calls me fast old friend. I hear your plans to take over are back on." The demon spoke as he sat.

"Yes Zagan. I think I might have found my key to rule. I need you to test her though." Naraku spoke.

Before Naraku sat Zagan the demon of dreams. He was known for his nightmares that felt so real they were known to kill. He was feared by all demons, Gods and humans alike. He also used his nightmares to get things he wanted.

"I have heard of Kagome. She won't be easy to put under so this should be fun. Now what do you want out of all this?" Zagan asked as he took a drink. "I want her to give up her familiars. I need them out of the way so I can get my fangs into her. Keep her under till she gives them up." Naraku spoke a grin on his face. "That all. Oh the girl will give them up in a day I am sure. My dreams with make sure of it." Zagan spoke as he stood.

The demon walked out and Naraku smiled to himself Kagome was not one that should be seen so weak but then again even Naraku himself feared Zagan.

….

Koga sat waiting for Kagome to wake up it had been another week since he was pulled out of the woods and still Kagome was in bed. He was sitting when Inuyasha walked out with a hand full of trash.

"What is taking her so long?" Koga asked as Inuyasha came back from the trash can. "We don't know. Sesshomaru went to talk to Miroku about it." Inuyasha answered as he went back to work it was all he could do not to go crazy.

Sesshomaru sat at Miroku's table as Sango poured some tea. Miroku took a sip and smiled. "The best tea in town. Now Kagome still is not awake….that is worrisome. That blade must have released some of its power into her. Kagome is fighting the red blade's power. All we can do is be there when she needs us." Miroku looked down. "I wish I had more for you Sesshomaru but the red blade was one weapon I feared above them all. I cannot fight it." Miroku took another sip.

Sesshomaru took the words and knew that only Kagome could fight and come back to them. He would wait then. "Thank you. I just needed to know there was nothing else I could be doing for my lady." Sesshomaru spoke as he stood.

Time passed on with the village coming to pray for themselves but also for their Goddess to come back to them.

Kagome opened her eyes and could feel the fire under her skin. She had found a way out and now she needed to cool off the fire. Kagome stood her long blue night dress reached the floor. Kagome started to walk out. Kagome opened the doors to the garden and was faced with her boys and Koga. Their eyes were wide as the bottom of Kagome's dress was catching on fire. Kagome spoke no words as she started to run for the village.

"What the hell is that?" Koga spoke frozen.

Inuyasha was up and following Kagome. Sesshomaru ran inside and returned with a towel and a dress.

"What is that for?" Koga asked as he ran after Sesshomaru. "She will need them trust me." Sesshomaru yelled back.

Kagome ran through the village her body now on fire around her. Kagome heard a voice in her ear screaming. "Summit to me! You will hate them all!" The voice was screaming. Kagome smiled as she ran the fire did not hurt her, her own light sat between her and the fire. Kagome ran as villagers followed worried at the sight before them.

Kagome came to a large lake outside the village and dived into the water. The fire screamed as the water came to Kagome's aid. "I won't summit I won't hate them. I am Kagome the Goddess of this temple and you fire blade need to leave me!" Kagome screamed under the water.

Inuyasha stopped at the edge of the water as it was boiling. Sesshomaru and Koga appeared minutes later. AS they waited the wind stopped and the water was getting hotter.

"We need to move the villagers back this water is not safe." Sesshomaru spoke handing Koga the clothes and towel.

Then as if on que Kagome rose out of the water a large fire dragon wrapped around her. "That is what was inside that red blade, a fire dragon. He must have known he was about to be destroyed in the blade and thought he could create a new home inside Kagome." Koga spoke as the dragon was steaming from the water around him.

"I will not die! I will be reborn in you Goddess and with your power no one will stop me." The dragon spoke as he opened his mouth moving towards Kagome. "Your time is done. You are no more." Kagome spoke as her blue light grew. The dragon was moving fast hoping to eat Kagome but the blue light was faster and it exploded.

Everyone stopped and turned to the sounds of the dragon screaming as he burned in the blue light. Kagome fell back into the water her clothes burned to nothing. Then Kagome resurfaced looking at the shore. "I could use that towel now." Kagome yelled over the water. The water was starting to settle around Kagome when Sesshomaru jumped and landed in front of her standing on the water surface. "Here." Sesshomaru spoke turning his back. Kagome smiled as she took the towel and covered her body.

Kagome walked out of the water with her now wet towel most of the village appearing to welcome her back. Kagome was turning red when Kaede appeared.

"Come my lady you can dry off and get dressed in my house." Kaede spoke leading Kagome away from the crowd.

Kagome was pulling on the silver flowered sundress when she felt eyes on her. Kagome looked around but no one was in the room. Kagome shook it off and walked out to Kaede. She hugged the older lady tight and smiled as she went outside. The children were the first to run to her grabbing at her and hugging her. Kagome smiled as she looked up at her boys. They both stood smiling glad to see her awake finally.


	13. Dreams and NIghtmares

Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha as she worked on prayers. Inuyasha was trying to fix the roof while Sesshomaru was clearing out weeds. Kagome smiled then stopped, again she felt eyes on her. She turned but nothing was there. It had been a week since she had woken from the red blade's power. Kagome couldn't shake the feeling there was someone watching them since then.

Koga was in the woods on his way to talk with Kagome it was time he faced her. When she came out of the lake he ran it was too hard to face her then.

Inuyasha was about to walk inside when he saw a shadow right behind Kagome. He took off something felt wrong about the shadow. Sesshomaru turned as Inuyasha ran past and saw a man now standing behind Kagome.

Kagome turned as a demon appeared behind her. "Time we play a little game Kagome." The man spoke as a green tentacle shot out from his body and into Kagome's neck. Kagome froze as she started to fall back. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru screamed as they ran to her aid. "Don't worry boys, you get to play too." The demon spoke as a barrier appeared around the temple and smoke rose into the air. Inuyasha fell to the ground first fighting to stay awake. Sesshomaru fought till he was about to reach Kagome's hand. "Kagome….." Sesshomaru spoke before closing his eyes.

Koga hit the barrier and was sent flying. He stood looking at the barrier and the scent on it. His heart dropped he knew this demon and there was no way he was breaking in to save her. Kagome was in danger and all Koga could do was wait and see what would happen.

…..

Dream 1

Kagome woke her head spinning as her alarm was screaming for her to wake up. "Kagome dear you need to get going." Kagome heard her mother yell from down the hall. Kagome sat up then jumped out of bed. Today was test day in history and if she was late she could fail the class. Kagome ran throwing on a pink shirt and jeans. Kagome stopped when she saw a necklace on the table. It was a pair of wings her mother gave her on her last birthday. Kagome felt a sadness when she looked at the wings but she had to get to class.

Kagome sat down her friends all around her talking about plans over the weekend. Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru walked into class and sat down. Kagome loved watching Sesshomaru he was strong and super cute. Kagome wished she was braver to talk to him but she never did. Kagome was still in thought when someone walked up next to her.

"Kagome, sweet Kagome come see a movie this weekend with me." Zagan spoke leaning on Kagome's desk.

Kagome never felt right around Zagan something evil sat behind his eyes. "Zagan I told you I don't like you that way." Kagome answered as the teacher walked in. Zagan smiled as he sat down he would get Kagome to go out with him one way or another.

Kagome sat outside as she ate her lunch she felt something was missing when Inuyasha sat down next to her. "Head in the clouds again?" Inuyasha spoke making Kagome jump. Kagome smiled Inuyasha was her oldest friend she trusted him. "So want to go see the new monster movie Saturday?" Inuyasha asked his eyes big. "Who else is coming?" Kagome asked knowing her friend too well. "Well I asked Sango, Sesshomaru and Zagan. All said yes and I want you to come too." Inuyasha answered. Kagome wanted to say no but Inuyasha hated to see Kagome stay home alone. "Fine but promise me you won't leave me alone with Zagan." Kagome answered. Inuyasha smiled.

Saturday came and the group all meet up in front of the theater. Kagome felt butterflies when she looked at Sesshomaru who was talking with Inuyasha. Sango appeared all giggles. Finally Zagan walked up offering Kagome his hand but Kagome waved him off. The group sat in front of the movie watching as a serial killer chased a group of kids through a small town. Kagome felt a chill as Zagan sat next to her. He laughed at points everyone else was jumping or covering their eyes. Kagome leaned over and asked Sango to switch spots but she was too scared to move.

The movie ended and the group talked a little bit outside about the movie.

"That was so lame. I mean who is dumb enough to walk outside when they know a killer is lose." Inuyasha spoke pushing Kagome. "Who knows? I wonder how it would feel to find out your friend was a killer." Kagome spoke a chill running down her spine. Kagome felt Zagan watching her and she wanted to run home. She wanted to ask Inuyasha to follow her home but with Sesshomaru with her she let her fear go. Kagome was the first to head home.

Zagan and the others stayed a while longer talking. "Could you imagine the power you would feel taking a life." Zagan spoke the others looking at him like he was crazy. "Come on you know it's a joke. I guess I will head home. See you all later." Zagan spoke leaving. Sango waved as her mother appeared to take her home.

Inuyasha was taking about school as he and Sesshomaru got ready to leave as well. Sesshomaru was about to get in the car with Inuyasha when something called to him to go check on Kagome. A darkness was around him and it felt like he was forgetting something. "Hey Inuyasha we should take the path past Kagome's house make sure that she made it safe. You know how dark her street is at night." Sesshomaru spoke and Inuyasha nodded. "Yea she left faster than I thought. I mean I was sure she would want to stay to be around you." Inuyasha answered taking a hit in the shoulder.

….

Kagome pulled her car in front of the house and stepped out. Kagome felt weird something was wrong this world felt wrong. Kagome put her hand on the hood to stop herself from spinning when someone tackled her to the ground. Kagome tried to fight back when something sharp slid across her neck. "They left you all alone." The voice spoke. Kagome felt blood filling her mouth as her heart slowly stopped. Zagan smiled as he faded into the darkness as headlights appeared.

Inuyasha pulled his car up jumping out at the sight of a body on the ground. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed as he came to his best friend her throat slit. Kagome was unable to speak but took hold of Inuyasha's hand as she slipped away.

…..

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed as he opened his eyes. He was inside the temple tied to a pole a green tentacle in his neck. He looked around his brother waking up pale as a ghost. He also had a tentacle in his neck. Then his eyes moved to a table in front of him. Kagome still out with two tentacles in her neck. Zagan smiling above her.

"What a dream. She asked you to keep an eye on her. You weren't even watching me. You were both caught up in something else….poor Kagome died alone." Zagan spoke a smile on his face. Kagome jerked awake tears running down her face. "Let us go!" Kagome screamed as her blue light pulled at the tentacle in her neck. "Oh no you don't." Zagan spoke as another tentacle flew into Kagome's neck and she started to close her eyes. "Happy nightmares Kagome." Zagan spoke as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru started to close their eyes as well.

Dream 2

Sesshomaru opened his eyes as a car drove past him. "Dude are you trying to die. Move back." Inuyasha spoke as he pulled Sesshomaru off the street. "I had a thought like we were somewhere else." Sesshomaru spoke as the lights changed and the two started to walk across the street. "You have that dream all the time. Was that girl in it again?" Inuyasha asked as they walked into a large building. "Yes." Sesshomaru answered.

The two walked to their office where they worked. Both changed and got ready for the day. They were state cops the best in town.

"Look you need to get laid that is all. That dream will leave once you get a girl in your life I am sure of it." Inuyasha spoke as they climbed into their patrol car.

The day was slow like most till around lunch when they got called to a shop where a man called for help. When the boys arrived a man stood with two teens tied up in front of him. "They were breaking in the back. I was able to hold them off till you got here." The man spoke. Inuyasha started to question the boys as Sesshomaru went in with the man who identified himself as Zagan. He told them the boys looked like old friends of his daughter. "She is sweet but made a lot of stupid friends in high school they never grew up. Now my Kagome she is smart." The man talked on and on about his daughter and the things the boys broke. Sesshomaru was taking pictures when a girl ran in. "Father are you alright?" The girl spoke running to the older man. Sesshomaru froze the girl in his dream was now standing before him. "My name is Kagome is my father okay?" The girl spoke fear on her face. "He is fine. Looks like the kids took more hits." Sesshomaru spoke staring at Kagome.

After more pictures taken and statements down. Sesshomaru was about to leave when he pulled out a card and handed it to Kagome.

A few days past and Sesshomaru almost forgot about Kagome when his phone rang. "Hello?" Sesshomaru answered the phone. "Hi….this is Kagome you gave me your card a few days ago. I was wondering if I could thank you for helping my father with dinner Saturday." Kagome spoke. Sesshomaru felt a warmth as the girl spoke. "Sounds fun." Sesshomaru answered. The two talked a little more and set up their date.

Sesshomaru stood outside the Italian restaurant as Kagome walked up in a short blue dress. She smiled at Sesshomaru and he felt his heart skip a beat. The two spent the night talking and the world seemed to stop around them. They were talking about something when Kagome stopped and looked at Sesshomaru. "This is not real." Sesshomaru was about ask what she meant when she shook her head and kept talking about her job. When the night was coming to a close the two stood outside Kagome's apartment. Kagome reached up and kissed Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru felt his heart race as if this was something he wanted for so long. Then he thought that was weird he just meet this girl. Kagome then lead the cop up to her home. The two wasted no time pulling at each other's clothes and finding their way to the bedroom. The rest of the night was like a blur as they made love.

The next morning Sesshomaru woke to Kagome making breakfast. "Morning." Kagome spoke in her nightgown. Sesshomaru pulling on his boxers and sat at the table watched Kagome fix their food. "It would be a dream to stay like this. Too bad it is all a dream." Kagome spoke her back to him. "What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru asked as the door exploded open.

"You bad girl. I was going to let you be happy a little longer too. You just had to be fighting to break out." Zagan spoke as he pulled out a gun. Kagome turned and ran at Zagan he was pointing the gun at Sesshomaru. "Don't you dare hurt him." Kagome spoke as she ran towards Zagan. "This hurts him either way." Zagan spoke as in a blink turned and fired. The bullet hit Kagome in the head and she fell to the ground. "KAGOME!" Sesshomaru screamed.

…..

Sesshomaru jerked awake to find Zagan stand before him. "So that is what lies in your heart…..I can use that hope you don't mind I make Kagome the target of those feelings." Zagan turned as Kagome was awake breathing hard. "Kagome come on this game is hard on you. Give me what I want and it all ends." Zagan spoke pulling hair out of Kagome's face. "I won't give them up. Do you hear me I will not toss them to the side after fighting so hard to get them back!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha felt a warm light around him as he woke but said nothing. "You will give them up. You will send those two away or this nightmare will never end." Zagan spoke as another tentacle flew from him and this time went into Kagome's side. Kagome let out a gasp before closing her eyes. Zagan turned to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. "You will watch her die over and over again till she gives me what I want." Zagan spoke as the boys felt their eyes getting heavy.

Nightmare 1

Kagome woke up in the dark. She looked around for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. She knew they were close but she couldn't see them. "Kagome?!" Came Sesshoumaru's voice. Kagome was about to answer when something moved in the shadows. Kagome slowly walked towards the sound of the voice.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha woke in a building both were thinking this was a dream but it felt real enough that they were starting to think maybe not a dream. They started to call for Kagome when auras moved below them. "Shit." Inuyasha spoke as he started to run. In the dark sat hundreds of blood demons. They were waiting to attack, too much noise and it would be all over.

Kagome found a set of stairs and started to head up but found they were old and made a lot of noise as she headed up. Kagome felt eyes on her and voices from the dark. "Pull her apart. Drain her." Kagome knew she had to keep moving she had to find them. She had to keep them safe from Zagan.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had finally picked up on Kagome's scent and were running faster as the voices from the dark were getting louder. "Pull her apart. Drain her blood." Inuyasha felt the fear reaching in and pushed it back this was a dream right? He wasn't so sure anymore.

Sesshomaru saw Kagome first and was about to jump for her when the dark moved around him. "Kagome freeze!" Sesshomaru screamed. Kagome stopped as the dark was circling around her and the brothers. "Kagome they want you first. We need to get outside where the light can hurt them." Inuyasha spoke looking out the dirty window.

"No. This is a dream it won't matter where we go. Don't let him win. You two are the best familiars and I won't lose you again." Kagome spoke as she started to run towards the boys. "Kagome stop moving!" Inuyasha screamed as the dark was now chasing Kagome. "This is not a dream they are going to kill you!" Sesshomaru screamed.

Kagome felt the first set of teeth bite down on her leg. Kagome fell to the ground hard as the dark jumped on top of her. "Pull her apart! Drain her blood!" The voices screamed. Kagome screamed as she faded into the dark. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru screamed.

Once again both boys jerked awake it was a dream Kagome lay in front of them. The thing was Kagome was pale now as more tentacles were along her sides. "Give in!" Zagan screamed.

"Running low on power? How long have we been like this? My guess is a week. You won't win." Kagome spoke as she smiled.

"I never lose. I am feared by all. You may not die in these dreams but it's taking all your power to keep yourself awake inside. How are you doing that? Everyone starts to believe my dreams are real by dream two." Zagan spoke.

"I am stronger than you." Kagome spoke as Zagan climbed up on Kagome.

"No one is stronger than me." Zagan spoke as he wrapped his hands around Kagome's neck. "I could kill you now in real life. "

"No. I don't think so. You have orders. You are doing this for someone else. Who though?" Kagome spoke as another tentacle entered her side. In a flash all three were blacked out.

Nightmare 2

Kagome opened her eyes to find Inuyasha and Sesshomaru by her side. Kagome could feel a chill in the air and the room had a lock on the door and one window. Kagome walked and saw they were about three floors up. "Kagome move back slowly." Sesshomaru spoke fear on his voice. Kagome turned to find small wires around her leg. "Oh." Kagome spoke as she walked back slowly. Inuyasha moved fast looking at the wires.

"This is bad they are somehow attached to your leg and I don't think we can pull them off." Inuyasha spoke looking at the wires.

"Kagome we won't leave you. We will find a way out." Sesshomaru spoke looking around the room.

"This is just a dream we just need to set if off and then we wake up." Kagome spoke looking at the boys.

"Don't be stupid this is not a dream. You are in serious danger. Now stop moving." Inuyasha barked as he tried to keep Kagome still.

"You guys need to snap out of it. You won't get another chance against him." Kagome spoke looking at her boys.

Before they could say a word Kagome pushed them out the window moving just enough that a small tick was heard as the room exploded with Kagome inside.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru screamed as Kagome disappeared in the blast.

Inuyasha hit the ground hard and felt something wrap around him. It was warm feeling almost like Kagome was holding him. Sesshomaru stood in shock when he felt Kagome in his head.

"A dream all a dream. You will only get once chance."

Kagome opened her eyes to find Zagan standing above her. He was smiling ear to ear. "You are getting weaker. Now give me what I want." Zagan spoke as he reached out to Kagome.

As Zagan spoke Inuyasha and Sesshomaru opened their eyes. They felt something was different there was no pain. Then Inuyasha could move his hand and went for his neck the tentacle was no longer attached the blue light had pulled it off. Inuyasha looked and found Sesshomaru was free too. Sesshomaru wasted no time as he kicked off after Zagan.

"You lost when you forgot about my familiars." Kagome spoke as Sesshomaru tackled Zagan to the ground.

"Not possible. You should still be asleep!" Yelled as he swung tentacles at Sesshomaru but a blue light was pushing them away.

Inuyasha landed at the table and started to pull the tentacles out of Kagome. Kagome cried out in pain as each one was pulled. Then Inuyasha saw it Kagome was using her power to protect him and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha got the last one out as Sesshomaru tossed Zagan out the temple wall.

Koga sat in the woods fear taking over he had been waiting a little over two weeks now and nothing had changed through the barrier. He knew it was Zagan but he was afraid that Kagome was dead. This demon never took this long to get what he wanted.

Koga was thinking the worst when the barrier started to shake and figures could be seen outside. Koga stood when he saw that his opening was coming soon.

…

Zagan hit the ground as Sesshomaru came at him again. Zagan moved as he saw Sesshomaru was not at full power. "You think you can stop me. I will just wear you down and start all over." Zagan spoke. Sesshomaru reached out taking hold of the demon. "You won't touch my lady again." Sesshomaru spoke murder on his voice.

Inuyasha was walking with Kagome out she was weak. Kagome stood seeing the barrier and feeling the one they needed. Kagome closed her eyes and then a bow and arrow appeared. Kagome pulled back and let go. "Time we let another player in." Kagome spoke as she started to slip to her knees. Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome as Zagan turned to attack once his barrier started to fall.

"You brat! What good did that do you?" Zagan screamed as he came for Kagome and meet with Inuyasha's fist. "You lost." Inuyasha spoke once he felt the one Kagome was calling.

Zagan stood and was laughing as he looked at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "You two have been under my power for two weeks and that makes you weak you won't be able to stop me." "You are right but I have been waiting for you Zagan!" Koga yelled as he came from the woods claws opened wide.

Zagan had to move fast as Koga attacked his claws glowing red. "How dare you touch her!" Koga screamed as he moved again to attack Zagan.

Kagome got up and walked to the open wall where she could see Sesshomaru and Koga attacking Zagan and Zagan doing all he could to stay just out of reach.

"He was going to kill you two. I could read his thoughts. He knew I would never give him what he wanted and that he could not face the man who sent him here with nothing. I wouldn't let him…I couldn't let him…." Kagome slowly slid down the wall as she spoke her power weak.

Inuyasha then felt it the blue light was still on him and Sesshomaru and he took off. Inuyasha wasn't about to waste the gift from his goddess. Zagan moved from another attack from Koga when Inuyasha appeared and knocked him to the ground.

"How can this be? You two should be too weak to move." Zagan spoke then caught sight of Kagome. "I see. You gave your power to them. You knew my plans and you put all your power in them. Stupid girl that leaves you open to kill." Zagan spoke as he jumped up and took off after Kagome.

Kagome sat on the floor letting the wall hold her up. Zagan appeared before her as the boys were coming after him. Kagome smiled as Zagan opened his claws murder on his mind. "You won't make me look bad." Zagan spit out.

Kagome let her light grow around Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Inside a sword started to glow as it faded from the wall it was placed.

"I am not a child. I am not just a girl playing God. I am the God of this temple! I am Kagome and you weak demon need to be taught that." Kagome spoke with fire on her voice. As she spoke a light grew in Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's hands. Then in a blinding moment swords appeared in their hands.

Zagan didn't bother to look back he was sure Kagome was just talking. Then he felt his body fly over Kagome and into the wall. Zagan got up and turned to find Inuyasha place a large sword over his shoulder. He then looked at Sesshomaru his long thin sword glowed with a power that threw a chill down his spine. "Swords. Now where did they come from?" Zagan spoke as he turned to face the boys.

Koga was lost for words at first then remembered that Zen had created a weapon for his familiar. Gods did that when they trusted their familiars with their lives. Kagome called on the old sword to create two new ones. One for Inuyasha and one for Sesshomaru. Koga was in awe as Sesshomaru moved.

Kagome smiled as she saw her weapons appear she then moved pulling Zagan from inside her home and with all she had left tossed him outside. Zagan landed and bounced but moved as he felt wind building behind him. Inuyasha swung his sword again and a blast of wind flew from the blade crashing down on the demon of dreams. Zagan held his ground his body covered in cuts. Sesshomaru felt his blade calling to him and he swung with one hand and two dragons appeared and circled around Zagan. The powers circled around him and tossed him this way and that. Koga waited when Zagan landed and punched him hard in the face then in the chest.

Kagome coughed and called to her familiars. Sesshomaru jumped to Kagome then placing his sword in his cloth belt picked Kagome up. Inuyasha stood above Zagan now coughing up blood his body covered in cuts. Koga wanted to hurt him but stopped when Kagome was placed next to Inuyasha.

"Time to run." Kagome spoke looking down on the demon before her. "Run back to whoever sent you. Run fast because I will give you one hour then these three will be free to hunt you down." Kagome spoke as Zagan got to his feet and ran into the woods.

Kagome watched as Koga took off an hour later following the scent of Zagan. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru chose to stay with Kagome. Kagome sat on the steps her light back her strength returning. Inuyasha was cutting trees to build a new wall while Sesshomaru was cleaning the house of all Zagan's things.

"Okay I understand the two dreams Zagan used to get into our heads right, see how we felt and what he could use against us right?" I get the first dream I mean it showed how I care for Kagome as a friend and her crush on you. (Kagome glared at Inuyasha.) The second one who's inner thoughts was that?" Inuyasha spoke looking at Sesshomaru.

"Zagan can pull emotions but has no real idea if he's right about his target. He knew I have feelings and guessed it was towards Sesshomaru. You are an easy one Inuyasha since you call me little sister. He must have found feeling inside Sesshomaru and gave them a dream he thought was true." Kagome spoke trying not to turn red at the memories of the dream. Sesshomaru smiled he nodded in agreement.

"Now the nightmares. How did you know we were dreaming?" Sesshomaru asked as Kagome looked out to the woods. "I just knew. We had that first nightmare over and over for a while. I forgot what was in the dark but knew I was dreaming. That was when I read Zagan's other plan. He was going to kill the two of you in real life if I kept telling him no. I slowly sent my light to help pull you free. The second nightmare changed at first he wiped your memory of me and I was able to convince you both I could disable the bomb and you walked out a door in the room. Then there was no door and you two climbed out the window. In the last nightmare that was when I knew I had freed you since you knew me. I had to jerk you awake before he realized something was off." Kagome spoke still looking away.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru froze the dreams they thought only happened once but they had happened over and over. Kagome not only fought to save them each time but they now lived inside her head. Inuyasha put a hand on Kagome's head and took a deep breath. "They were dreams, nothing more. We won't ever leave you Kagome." Inuyasha spoke then walked off to work on the new wall. Sesshomaru sat down next to Kagome. "By your side forever." Sesshomaru spoke placing his hand over Kagome's the two sat in silence for a moment together.

In the dark:

Zagan finally fell to his knees in front of Naraku's cave. He was still coughing up blood when Naraku appeared. "Old friend two weeks is a long time I thought maybe you were killed." Naraku spoke helping Zagan inside.

Zagan sat in a chair as Naraku handed him a glass of wine. "I almost had her. I mean I was going to kill those two off. Then they broke free. I don't know how but they were free and attacked. I fought them back. I would have won but then swords appeared in their hands." Zagan spoke as he drank.

Naraku listened and his eyes grew wide at the mention of swords. "Swords? What did they look like?" Naraku asked moving closer to Zagan.

"They were just light then changed. Inuyasha's grew large and seems to control a wind like power. The other is long and thin but a great twin dragon appeared from it. I would have been done for but Kagome gave me a head start to run. Old friend I won't fail you again." Zagan sat back his glass now empty.

Naraku sat back a grin on his face then he stood. "Zagan old friend you didn't fail me. I never thought you could hurt Kagome. I knew she would do everything to keep those boys. I just wanted to see just how strong she was. To take Zen's old weapon and turn it into two. Think about the power she has yet to release. Zagan you have given me more then I hoped for. Rest knowing you showed me my path." Naraku spoke as Zagan started to shake.

"What…..I…" Zagan tried to speak as he gasped for breath. He came to rest his heart finally stopped. Naraku held Zagan's glass. "Spider venom no taste but killer. " Naraku spoke to his dead guest.


	14. New paths

Kagome sat in her garden her favorite place to be when Koga landed in front of her. Koga bowed low to the ground as she tried to find the words.

"Oh Koga. The blade was a weapon and it then used you. I know you never meant to hurt me. I also know you are a better man then you are letting yourself be." Kagome spoke as she worked in the dirt.

"How? How can you be so sure? I am a monster who kills if the price is right. I….am no man I am a monster." Koga spoke looking down.

Kagome reached over and placed her head on Koga's back. "Only if you want to be a monster. I see the man inside. The warrior who could lead an army. Find him Koga, then leave the path you are on and start a new one." Kagome spoke.

Koga was lost for words and sat up looking at the Goddess before him. She smiled as if she knew what he would do in the future. She trusted him and that gave him hope.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood on the porch of the house and watched Kagome talk to the wolf demon. When Kagome placed her head on Koga, Sesshomaru felt a growl pushing to come out he was able to keep it back. Inuyasha shook his head. "That wolf sure knows how to play it up. " Inuyasha then walked off. Sesshomaru stood watching, Koga wanted to change but could he was the real question.

…

Koga sat in his room thinking about Kagome and how she smiled as she told him he could be better. Koga was still in thought when a letter appeared on his table. Koga picked it up seeing it was contract. The person was named and location but nothing more. Koga looked at the paper and a thought hit him. "Why?" He placed the paper down and let it burn his answer was no.

Koga remembered the name and landed in a small village and soon was in front of a small church. Koga walked in and sat in the back as a man stood in front holding a small book.

"The Gods are cruel all but one. We as the humans should fight to make her the leader have a new peace take place. The Gods have been high for too long." The man spoke on and on like this and the people were listening. Koga then knew why his name was on the paper.

Koga waited till the town left to their homes and the man was alone.

"Have they sent you to kill me?" The man spoke before Koga could move.

"They tried? I have a friend who told me I could change who I was. I have been an assassin for as long as I can remember what would I do if not kill?" Koga spoke not really asking.

"A demon lost in the dark given the light. You could rise to save those who once would have been killed. You could lead this world to see a new path." The man spoke sitting down.

"Why do you speak so openly if you know they will come for you?" Koga asked sitting down himself.

"Because of her. The girl I saw in my dreams that will change the world as we know it. I will pass along that idea till my last breath." The man spoke as he turned and looked at Koga.

Koga felt a peace with the man before him. No fear of the death in the shadows. Then it all made sense the Gods were wrong. They killed with no thought and used others to do it because it was wrong. Koga was still thinking when a wall in the back of the church exploded. Koga ran and pulled the man to the floor. A girl walked in laughing hard.

"Time to die Souta." The girl spoke as she looked around as the dust was settling.

"Great I turn them down and they hire her. Come on Rin is a fire demon she will burn this place to the ground." Koga spoke grabbing Souta by the arm and pulled him out the back door. Rin saw movement and followed.

"Boy what are you doing?" Souta spoke as he was being pulled into the woods. "I am changing my path. You have every right to talk like you do and the gods should not send us after you." Koga spoke as he saw his light in the dark. Rin was closing in.

"Come out Souta you are only making me mad." Rin spoke as fire appeared around her.

Koga moved on and through the light. Souta finally stopped when they came across the other side and were in front of Kagome's shrine. "Kagome!" Koga yelled.

Kagome walked out and saw Souta and Koga. "Inuyasha go with Koga and stop the demon after this man." Kagome spoke as she reached for Souta.

"Lady…..Lady Kagome. You are real." Souta spoke his hand shaking

"You thought she was just a story?" Koga spoke before he headed back.

"Even a story has truth. I….. thank you Koga." Souta spoke as he walked with Kagome to her temple.

Inuyasha with his sword waited as Koga came running back to the light he took to the temple. "Spill it, who is on the other side?" Inuyasha asked as they walked into the light. "Rin." Koga answered.

…

Rin stood in the forest her body on fire as she stood where her target should be. His scent stopped right here and yet he was nowhere to be found. There was another scent but it was hiding keeping Rin from placing it. "Come out!" Rin screamed.

Koga and Inuyasha landed in front of Rin as she screamed. Rin looked at Koga and then it all fit. "What are you doing? You pass on this job and then come to his aid. We are killers nothing more." Rin spoke as a fire bird came at Koga. Koga clawed the thing away. "No. I won't believe that anymore. We are demons yes but we are not just killers for money. We can be so much more." Koga spoke looking at Rin her anger growing.

Inuyasha took off as Koga took Rin on, he had to stop the fire in the village. That was his job to save the village while Koga found his place.

Koga stood as Rin was on fire in front of him. "Why? What would make you help that man?" Rin spoke as Koga held his ground. "Kagome. She opened my eyes to a new life one I think I want more than money." Koga spoke thinking

…..

Kagome poured Souta some tea then sat down Sesshomaru right behind her. "Now you speak every Sunday to your people about the Gods." Kagome spoke a smile on her face.

Souta saw the kindness in Kagome and knew that he had been speaking the truth. "I think it's more I speak down the Gods. They are letting us down and someone should speak about it. I knew it would put a target on my back with no temple God to look after us I am a sitting duck." Souta spoke with little fear. "I see." Kagome spoke then saw the figure at the stairs. Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru went and walked the guest to the table.

Kaede sat down taking a glass of tea and then looked at Souta. "No temple God and you speak truth. Would you like to be our sister city." Kaede spoke before taking another sip.

Souta was blown away as Kaede spoke more about how as a sister city they could call Kagome their temple god. "That would be lovely. Knowing my people will be taken care of once I am murdered sets me at peace." Souta spoke. Sesshomaru laughed then spoke. "You won't die under Kagome for something as dumb as speaking about the Gods."

….

Rin and Koga were fighting when a scent hit them. Souta was back at the church. Rin kicked Koga to the ground and took off. Koga was rushing to catch up…. why, why was he back was all he could think of.

Rin stopped when she found Souta standing in his door way of his church. "I have orders to kill you." Rin spoke as her body started to burn.

"You will not hurt my people!" Kagome spoke as she appeared before Souta. Rin froze a fear ran down her spine. "This is not your town they have no temple God." Rin spoke her fire growing once more.

Kagome smiled as before her Sesshomaru appeared. "Wrong Rin. Kaede head of Kagome's village just made this their sister city. In doing so they now call Kagome their temple God when things are hard. Kagome will not let you hurt this man." Sesshomaru spoke his sword sitting on his hip.

Rin felt the tears in her eyes. "Why her? Sesshomaru you are such a great demon, why are you still with her? This game should be over. You sleep with them and you leave. I miss you." Rin spoke her fire growing brighter.

"This is no game. I am Kagome's familiar and I will stand by her for as long as I am alive. Rin back down do not make me hurt you." Sesshomaru spoke as Rin was now covered in fire.

Rin screamed as the fire came right for Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru pulled his sword and blocked the fire. Kagome snapped her fingers and Rin felt her fire blow away. Rin was crying now as Souta walked inside. "Talk to Koga. You have promise Rin but right now you are wasting it." Kagome spoke as she and her familiars faded. Rin then felt herself being picked up and tossed out of the little town and into the woods.

Rin was trying to get up when a hand appeared before her to help her up. Rin took Koga's hand and then just looked at him. "What is she?" Rin spoke looking at the ground. "Hope. She can change this world but not alone. I plan on helping her, I want to protect her from those who will be coming for her." Koga spoke looking at the sky coming in from the tree tops. "I am too far gone." Rin spoke when Koga took her hand. "She told you, you have promise you are not gone." Koga spoke as the two demon assassins stood in silence.


	15. A moving Dark cloud

Kagome sat looking at her suite case she was going over the things she would need for the summit when she felt two bodies standing behind her. Kagome turned to find Inuyasha and Sesshomaru standing there with what looked like worry on their faces.

"We talked about this. I am a temple God I have to go. Yes, I figure there is a plot out against me. I won't get answers staying here hiding. I am not a weak child I am a God!" Kagome yelled the last part her anger spilling out.

"We know. I mean I think we are just on edge with no leads on all these attacks over the years….what if we let you get hurt again?" Sesshomaru spoke as Kagome's face went from red to pale.

"Plus who knows what is coming next?" Inuyasha spoke as he felt a chill on the air.

"We will face this till the end. That is all we can do. As long as I have my boys I will face the unknown with a smile." Kagome spoke as she closed her bag.

At the summit:

Myoga sat in his room holding a glass of wine looking out his window as the gods were arriving. He felt a fear word had spread that Kagome's strength had grown the year. She fought off the great sleep demon. Word spread that her familiars also now had sprit weapons. Myoga was still drinking when his door opened. Naraku came and sat down pouring himself a drink.

"You look pale brother dear. You should be happy they have all come to see you and your power." Naraku spoke as she took a drink.

"You shouldn't be here. You tried to kill her this year? You failed as I have." Myoga spoke as he watched Kagome and her boys walk in. "No I never wanted to kill her. I have greater plans for that God." Naraku spoke as he stood. "She isn't the key. Our brother was right to take your Godly gift away. I wish I could give it back but it's not going to happen." Myoga spoke as he stood.

Naraku smiled as he stood. "We will see." He spoke before he faded into the darkness.

Later that day:

Kagome was working on the next year prayer cards when she felt someone standing behind her. Kagome finished the card that she was working on and turned to find Onigumo standing there.

"Can I help you?" Kagome spoke still sitting.

"Rumors have it that you created weapons. How did you do it?" Onigumo asked looking down on the girl.

"Not sure really. I mean I have your old sword. You know the one you left in your Lord all those years ago." Kagome spoke low enough that only Onigumo could hear.

"You dare speak to me like that. I will tear you apart." Onigumo spoke as Kagome stood.

"See I don't think so. You see others around us may not hear us because of your Lady but my boys hear through that, and they don't look too happy." Kagome spoke.

The room exploded with sound again as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru appeared between their Lady and their grandfather.

"You boys dare to still stand with this murder. She killed my master and now you two hold the truth. My old weapon turned into two." Onigumo spoke fast as the room gasped in shock.

"I see. Well yes their weapons are made of the weapon you once held. I will say this if I am guilty you will be able to take back your weapon. You will be able to take it back here and now and take revenge for Zen." Kagome spoke as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's weapons appeared.

The room was in shock Kagome showed no fear as she spoke but then Onigumo looked pale. He did not reach for his weapon he actually took a step back. Sesshomaru pulled the weapon and swung in around then stabbed it into the floor. "Come now grandfather you weren't ling were you about who killed Zen were you?" Sesshomaru spoke as he took a step back.

Onigumo knew he couldn't take the weapon. "You lie Goddess. These are your weapons now and I can feel your power all over them." Onigumo spoke looking only at Kagome.

"If that is how you feel. I am done with my prayers. I will take my leave now Myoga." Kagome spoke inside she was shaking.

Myoga let Kagome leave and calmed the room back down to finish their own work. Kagura smiled as Onigumo joined her. The girl would fall no way would she take her play thing's place.

Kagome felt the air around the temple grounds Onigumo had gotten into the heads of the Gods. Kagome had used his old weapon and with everyone believing that the one who killed Zen had it, Kagome had a target on her back. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into his arms as they stood in the garden. Inuyasha was looking around. They had stopped in the garden after leaving the group. Kagome was shaking as her familiar held her. "Kagome did our grandfather really kill Zen?" Inuyasha asked as he turned to see the tears running down Kagome's face. "He did. He cannot take back his weapon because of what he did." Kagome spoke as she pulled out of Sesshoumaru's warm chest. "This is bad. Myoga must be part of this. I just don't know…." Kagome stopped midsentence.

Sesshomaru reached out as Kagome started to fall back. Inuyasha was looking around as Myoga appeared. "I came to warn to her but it looks like someone beat me here." Myoga spoke as he stood facing the tip of Inuyasha's sword. Sesshomaru was pulling Kagome up a dart in her neck. Sesshomaru pulled it out then tried to wake Kagome up. "Who did this Myoga?" Sesshomaru spoke pulling Kagome into his arms.

Myoga tried to look shocked but his smile was showing. "I do not know. The poison I smell is not one of the Gods. I would take her home she is no longer safe here." Myoga spoke. "You helped them do this to her. You covered up Zen's death. Why would you do this?" Inuyasha asked as Myoga stopped. "I don't think you understand. I rule this world and no one will get in my way." Myoga spoke as he walked away. Once he was gone Inuyasha turned as Kagome was placed on the grass. Sesshomaru was trying to wake her up but she was out cold. "We have to leave." Sesshomaru spoke.

….

Myoga walked back into the temple hall where everyone was gathering for the dinner. Once everyone was seated he stood. "I have an announcement. Kagome was attacked in the garden after the dispute with Onigumo. I have no clues on what she has been hit with but I will say this. Kagome is a God not the one who killed Zen. Zen was my brother and he would never allow this. Kagome may be under a spell but we will learn how to fight that and bring her on our side. I have sent her home till I see what she was attacked with." Myoga then sat down the room exploded in noise. Miroku stood and headed out the door Sango right behind him.

…..

The next day Kagome opened her eyes to find she was home. Kagome was trying to remember what happened then remembered she felt something hit her neck then nothing. Kagome moved to get out of bed when she noticed everything seemed bigger to her. Kagome jumped out of bed and moved to the mirror. Kagome looked at herself and screamed. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru burst through the door and stopped. Kagome was no longer the tall beauty but a child sitting on the floor in tears.


	16. Lighting comes

Kagome was in shock she was a child but inside her was still the power of a god. She looked at her familiars and they stood just inches from her, afraid to come closer. Kagome ran and held tight to Sesshoumaru's leg. "What have they done to me?" Kagome spoke her voice soft. Sesshomaru was trying to find the words he failed her and now she was in danger. "You are still a Temple God. We will find a way to break this spell." Sesshomaru spoke the only words he could find as he put a hand on Kagome's head.

Kagome let go and smiled she would fight back that is what she needed to do. Kagome smiled she would break this spell and fight back the great Myoga. Kagome walked out towards the kitchen leaving the brothers to process.

"We need Koga." Sesshomaru spoke as he watched Kagome starting to climb to reach a coffee cup. "We cannot leave her alone like this. We will have to wait for that wolf to show up." Inuyasha answered as Kagome jumped from a counter and landed with a cup.

WEEKS LATER:

The group worked around the temple as Kagome was getting familiar with her new body. Kagome was in the garden when from the temple steps Kaede appeared. She smiled as she saw Kagome. Kagome stood and walked to her dear friend and loyal villager. "Good morning Kaede." Kagome spoke her voice soft but high like most children. "Well what happened to you this time my Goddess?" Kaede asked with a smile as she sat down. "Not sure. I was hit with some kind of poison that has trapped me in this form. I am me….I have all my powers but I also seem to see the world like a kid again. I forgot how smart they are." Kagome spoke as she sat down her long hair pulled back. Kaede watched as Kagome seemed less afraid.

"Children have more power than we give them credit for. They pray harder and truer than anyone. They were the ones to see your familiars for who they really were." Kaede spoke as Kagome smiled. "Very true. I have a new plan. I want to change the world of Gods. I want to pick up where Zen left off. I think that is why he was murdered not just because of my mother." Kagome spoke as she thought about the last few years. "We will support and do what we can to help my dear." Kaede spoke as she hugged Kagome.

Kagome turned as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru appeared. "They seem to want to talk to you so I will head inside. I have a book I want to find." Kagome spoke and took her leave.

Kaede stood and looked at the demons before her. "You are afraid?" Kaede asked. "She is so small." Inuyasha answered. "Yes but look passed that and feel her power. She is stronger now, then when you left. She found a power inside her. If you truly want to follower her then have faith in her." With that Kaede took her leave.

The next day Kagome was outside taking in the morning air when Inuyasha appeared. "Okay let's get started." Inuyasha spoke as Kagome turned fast. "Start what?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha smiled as he took a stand his sword appearing on his hip. "You need to be able to fight in this new tiny size so let's go." Inuyasha moved at Kagome as he spoke.

Kagome jumped fast as she thought about her size and thought fast as Inuyasha was swinging at her. Kagome moved fast she was small and faster and was behind him and kicked with all she had. Inuyasha turned as the kick sent him forward a few feet. "Come on Kagome you must find another way." Sesshomaru spoke from the porch.

Inuyasha came at her again but Kagome took in a deep breath and moved her hands. A light filled the space between them. Inuyasha swung his claw and meet with metal. Kagome was holding a sword that moved with her as if part of her. "So you could make a weapon for yourself." Sesshomaru spoke as Inuyasha jumped back.

Kagome turned red her small body frozen for a moment. "I was so afraid of them. I didn't want to give them more reasons to think I killed him. Zen saved me from death as a baby by joining my soul. He wanted me to take his place and I wanted join the other Gods in peace. That will never be the case I see that now. Zen left me a book, I need to show you two." Kagome spoke as her weapon disappeared.

MONTHS LATER:

Koga was coming upon an old friend's home who was talking about leaving his life as an assassin. As Koga came into view of the small mountain home he found the house in pieces. Koga ran his heart racing this was an attack. Koga stood when a soft sound came to his ears. After pulling a few heavy boards and stones he found a small demon his legs broken but he was alive.

"Koga…I wanted to leave. The Goddess you spoke of I wanted to talk to her…I told him no…..he won't let me live." The demon spoke his body in pain with each breath.

Koga pulled his friend on his back as from the woods laughter of two girls caught his attention. "Great I have to out run the Lighting God." Koga spoke as he took off.

Kagome had heard from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru that Koga was talking to others about giving up being assassins. Kagome felt hope but fear for those who would tell the other Gods no. Kagome felt something in the air when Sesshomaru walked out. "Kagome you okay?" Sesshomaru asked as he saw the woman inside the girl in front of him. "Something is wrong." Kagome spoke as from outside the village lighting hit inside the forest. "What is that about?" Inuyasha asked as he jumped from the roof. "The lighting God. He shouldn't be here." Kagome spoke as she started to run for the stairs as the lighting was moving towards her.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ran and stopped when Kagome stopped halfway down the stairs. Koga was running at them with another demon on his back. "That is what he wants. That demon must have told him no. Boys get Koga and the demon to the top of the temple." Kagome spoke as she started to glow and she looked at the lighting. "What about you?" Sesshomaru asked. "If I need you I will call I promise." Kagome smiled as she took off.

Koga could see the temple and was sure if he got to her then his friend would be okay. "Koga we won't make it." The demon spoke when a child appeared before them. "Kagome?!" Koga spoke as a fear filled him. "Get to the top and I will help your friend once I deal with him." Kagome spoke as she walked towards the lighting that was coming towards the group. Koga wanted to say more when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru appeared and took the injured demon and Koga and were heading up the stairs.

Kagome came to a stop at the bottom of her steps and waited. The lighting filled the air before her and then a tall slender man appeared. "I come for that demon." The God spoke as Inuyasha landed at the top. "He is on my land. You have no power here." Kagome spoke as she stood in her small body. "You going to stop me child God!" The God started to laugh at Kagome. "Leave here now." Kagome spoke her fire burning she would no longer hid her power from the other Gods. "I will end this game you false God and then all four of those demons will be punished." The lighting God spoke loud as he started to pull his power.

AT THE TOP:

Koga was in shock it was true that Kagome was turned into a child. "Go help her." Koga spoke looking at Sesshomaru. "Not yet. She will call if needed." Sesshomaru answered.

"That is your Goddess. I gave up my life for a child. We are all doomed. The lighting God will crush her." The demon spoke as Inuyasha was wrapping his legs. "Kagome has all her power it is in a small case right now is all." Inuyasha spoke with a smile.

Kagome held her ground as the lighting God was swinging at her. Kagome pulled her light and her sword appeared stopping the lighting inches from her face. "A sword. You grew in power, that seems unlikely." The Lighting God spoke as Kagome moved and the lighting was sent back hitting him in the gut. "This power has been in me since I was reborn as a temple God." Kagome spoke as she moved again her small body in perfect form as she swung at the God before her. The Lighting came down but Kagome moved and cut clearing it as if it was nothing but air. Kagome moved back as she needed to take a breath when two voices caught her attention. "I could use that help now Sesshomaru." Kagome spoke as she looked side to side.

Koga heard the lighting twins and was about to speak when Sesshomaru moved his sword appearing in his hand. "How?" Koga spoke looking at Inuyasha. "She called to him." Inuyasha spoke a smile on his face.

Kagome moved forward the God laughing as his twins appeared ready to attack. Kagome felt him and pulled her sword towards the God. "I am the God of this land and you and your familiars are not wanted here!" Kagome spoke as Sesshomaru landed his sword pointed left. "Dragon strike." Sesshomaru spoke in a deep tone. A bright light exploded from his sword crashing over one twin. "Wind scar!" Inuyasha yelled from the top of the steps at the same time as a power over took the second twin. Kagome in her small form stood tall her sword in front of the Lighting God's face. "Leave." Kagome spoke her real voice coming out.

The God took a step back and was about to walk away when he swung one last time at Kagome. Kagome moved her sword flashed and the Lighting God went to the floor a cut across his face. "Leave before we need a new God of lighting." Kagome turned and looked at her boys both standing tall their hands on their swords.

"You might have this moment but this will end you little fake God." The lighting God spoke as he was getting up.

Kagome never turned back, she snapped her fingers and a force pushed the Lighting God hard sending into the lake in the village. Kagome then headed up the stairs to Koga and his friend.

Koga sat a smile on his face when Kagome sent the God flying it was still her. "She really is a God." The demon with broken legs spoke as he had just watched a great match. Koga turned to his friend. "She will change this world." Koga spoke as he went to move his friend. "Wait Koga." Kagome spoke as she reached the top of the stairs. Kagome ran over her dress changing around her small frame into a shirt and shorts. Kagome stopped as she moved her hands over the demon's legs. "We need to get him stable then we will move him." Kagome spoke as she started on the left leg. Koga was about to help when Sesshomaru took his shoulder. "Help us set up a room for your friend then you can catch up." Sesshomaru spoke as he pushed Koga towards the house.

Kagome was working on the demon Inuyasha standing back watching just in case. "So why did you decide to tell him no now?" Kagome asked as she finished the left leg and was moving to the right. "He wanted me to wipe out an entire family that was praying to you and not their temple God." The demon answered. "That seems a little extreme." Kagome spoke as she took a second to rest. "The family was a head family and if word got out others would follow." The demon spoke as he could see the God inside the child form working on his legs. "We serve the people, this is how I see it. The others have lost their way." Kagome spoke as she stood and nodded to Inuyasha, who walked over. "A few weeks will be needed to heal I hope my home will be good enough for you." Kagome spoke as she stood her clothes changing again into a light blue gown he hair falling behind her ears. "It is more than I deserve." The demon answered.

The Lighting God walked slowly up the golden stairs where he was greeted by the twin familiars. "Chaac, God of Lighting how may be help?" The two spoke. "I need to see him." Chaac spoke his arm on fire from landing hard in the lake the water almost pushed him to the bottom when he hit. The girls bowed and lead him inside. Once in he found Myoga sitting having tea with Kagura. "Old friend, you look as if you were in battle." Myoga spoke as he stood. Kagura watched she felt a chill when she saw the lighting God the cut on his face was done by another God. "I hired that no good Kama, who sent his letter back. I went to make sure he would never work again, when that wolf appeared." Chaac spoke as he sat down. "You mean Koga." Kagura spoke she was worried now. "I almost had them when he reached her steps. Kagome got both those demons to her temple. I was going to get him I was so sure." Chaac spoke as he held his arm. "Did you fight her or did her "boys" take her place." Kagura asked thinking about how Kagome was in a child form. "She fought. She not only fought but she pulled a weapon of her own." Chaac spoke. Kagura was drinking when she spit it out at those words. Moya went pale. "You said she was a fake God…..could we be wrong Myoga. She has power like your brother…I think she might be his true replacement." Chaac spoke as he remembered as she sent him from her temple in such a small form. "No, she is planted by the monsters who killed my brother. I will free him from her and then we will have the right replacement for my dear brother." Myoga spoke using all he had not to sound like he was afraid.

Once Chaac was well he took his leave. Kagura sat looking out the window when she spoke. "Your little trick wasn't enough to slow her down, Naraku." Kagome never turned as from the shadows Naraku walked out. "I never thought it would. I just wanted to see what would happen. I was stripped of my God powers by my brother and now his replacement is not only picking up where he left off, but she might just succeed." Naraku spoke a smile on his face. "Now brother that will never happen my place as head God will stand and that child will fall. We will never leave this world." Myoga spoke as he took his drink. "You better hope so. If we are put on the same level I will crush you for letting me take all the blame." Naraku spoke as he moved fast and was out the door.

Kagura looked at her friend he was king of the Gods because he stole it from his brother, he tried to kill him with the help of Naraku but was caught. When caught Naraku had the red blade Myoga played it off as if he was trying to stop him. Kagura helped her old friend hide the fact that Zen's death as a temple God was murder but for how long would it stay hidden if Kagome stayed alive.


	17. Child and an army

Kagome was reading a book when Chaac walked out. Kagome smiled at the assassin her kid form made her look almost like a doll. "How? How do you find the strength to keep moving when there is so much against you?" Chaac asked as Kagome put the book down. "There are two paths, one; roll over and be placed in a cell so the High Gods can rule like they want. Two; fight for my place and show others what power really is." Kagome spoke this time her adult voice came out.

Chaac was in awe of the Goddess before him as she smiled and checked out his legs. "Looks like you are healing nicely." Kagome spoke as a hand touched her head. "I want to fight for people. I want a new world where ideas don't lead to death." Chaac spoke his eyes open. "If you mean it then follow that path." Kagome spoke a smile on her face.

Months later:

Kagome was in the garden working with her sword when Sesshomaru appeared. He watched the God in front of him and could see the true Kagome the one who was going to change the world. Sesshomaru was smiling till a figure started to appear.

Kagome made the sword fade fast as Myoga appeared before her. As he appeared two of his familiars did the same. "Welcome Myoga. What do we owe this visit?" Kagome spoke with a low bow. "Oh my look at how small she is!" One twin spoke laughing. "No God can be taken serious like that." The other twin spoke.

Kagome watched the three before her. They were looking at her size and nothing else. "Myoga would you like tea?" Kagome spoke looking as Inuyasha appeared from the kitchen. Myoga wanted to glare as Kagome's home was in bloom not falling as it should with her stuck as a child. As Kagome sat down with her tea Myoga sat looking at the girl.

"The poison is a demon trick. I am worried that by making you a child the demon behind this want to kill you or worse." Myoga spoke trying to sound like he cared.

"I doubt that will be as easy as they think." Kagome spoke holding her cup. "You are a strong temple god Kagome but as this child you could be caught. I was thinking you should live with me till we figure this all out." Myoga spoke as Sesshomaru walked up. "That won't be happening. Kagome is far safer here." Sesshoumaru spoke standing behind Kagome. "You think two familiars will be enough, you have already been in battle with the lighting god and I heard you just barely won." Myoga spoke like it was common knowledge. "Kagome wiped the floor with that bully. Kagome is protected more than you know." Sesshomaru spoke and Myoga looked at Kagome. "Am I missing something?" Myoga spoke.

Kagome felt a fear and if she was her old self she would have lied in fear of the God before her. Yet, Kagome's childlike view pushed that fear away this was nothing more than showing the progress she was making. "Come I will show you." Kagome stood.

The group walked into the woods where a clearing was made. Kagome stopped as Myoga took in the village being built. "What is this?" Myoga spoke. "A new part of my village. Demons who no longer want to kill for money can come here and start over. They can learn to be part of a village marry have kids. They must give up the life of kill for money behind but so far the ones who have come have done just that." Kagome spoke with a smile.

Myoga was worried and snapped grabbing Kagome by her shirt and lifting her off the ground. "You are building an army!" Myoga yelled. Kagome looked at the God then a noise behind her caught Myoga's attention.

From inside a few homes demons walked out. Koga, Chaac, and four others. They all looked at Myoga and then Koga spoke. "You surely have lost your temper and will put our Lady down. She has no army by force but I will tell you that we will fight to keep her safe from those who seek to destroy her." Koga's words made the others stomp in force. "You will send these demons away Kagome. You will not allow a group of killers to live in your village." Myoga spoke shaking Kagome a bit. Kagome was calm when she looked at Myoga.

"You may rule but you have no power here. The village prayers are to keep you off this land. Let go of me before I call Sesshomaru." Kagome spoke with no fear of the man holding her. "Have you forgotten who I am girl?!" Myoga yelled as he tossed Kagome from his arms. Kagome landed against a tree her feet first then in a flash he pushed off and landed in front of Myoga. "You have no real business here, be gone." Kagome spoke and the ground started to glow. The twins ran to their master as the light pulled on them. Then they were gone. Kagome stood she had sent them home.

Sesshomaru smiled as he watched the girl show her power. As she had found when her people gave the right amount of prayers to high Gods they could not be cruel on their land. Kagome had the power to send them away if they were not doing what they promised. Kagome turned as Koga was standing there.

"This will not go well. The next summit will be here in a few months. Myoga will try and use us against you. He will convince the world that you have started to build an army." Koga spoke. Kagome could feel them as they were afraid for her. "Let him. I want to change this world for the better. I may need an army." Kagome spoke with a smile. The demons all bowed to the child. She was going to bring a balance to this world.

Myoga found himself home the girl had sent him home. "She must be stopped. She cannot be allowed to keep her home. I will make sure she falls." Myoga spoke as he headed inside. He sat thinking with the power she held Naraku might be able to use it to gain back his own God power. That would not go well since the memory of him as a God had been wiped from everyone. Myoga had been the reason for he told his brother Zen that Naraku was trying to take control and that he was going to kill the humans. Zen had gone to the great spirt and asked them to take it back. The spirt agreed and took the gift back. The spirt then made Myoga the leader of Gods. Zen felt he had been tricked but when he had gone back to ask the Spirt why he was gone. Myoga smiled he had taken and hit the spirt to keep his place as High God and he would continue doing anything he had to, to keep his place.

One month before the annual summit meeting:

Kagome was tired she had spent all day in the villages working on getting prayers and what new plants would be needed. Kagome found Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sitting with Koga going over concerns at the summit. Kagome walked up and curled up in Sesshoumaru's lap. At first the three men froze but as Kagome's deep breathing came a calm took over. Sesshomaru smiled as he pulled a paper from the pile. "Naraku is the largest threat. I have gone through that day over and over he was the only one able to attack. He has a plan and somehow it involves Kagome. We have to do what we can to protect her from that demon." Sesshomaru spoke as Kagome slept. "We need to give her back her true form." Inuyasha spoke looking at his little sister. "We need to keep faith she will win against them all." Kog spoke as his Goddess slept.

Sesshomaru placed Kagome in bed as Rin and Kohaku were busy putting things in piles for the upcoming trip. Sesshomaru smiled as he could feel Kagome's power. Kagome smiled in her dream and Sesshomaru remembered the dreams the monster had placed them in months ago. He loved to think that maybe he could be that close to Kagome. He would never leave her, not by choice that was what he knew.

In the dark of a cave sat Naraku as below a small army laughed and joked. Naraku wanted power and he wanted to the world to bow to him. With the power Kagome had he would take over using her soul. Zen was murdered yes, he was killed by convincing his familiar that the woman he wanted was hidden from him because Zen wanted her for himself. Zen hid her to protect her from the demon who would have killed her. Naraku was there the night his brother was killed. He was going to take the soul and become a god once more. The plan was simple they killed him to protect their way of life and he would take the power and later use it to crush them. Then it happened he died but his soul vanished. For twenty years he looked and nothing. Then Kagome appeared and the soul was hers. Now Naraku had to wait and plan once more but this time he would kill if needed, he would rip the soul out by force if needed.


	18. Choices

Kagome was looking at her bags normally she would carry them out of her room but in her new size they were heavy and it was going to take at least three trips. "You can ask for help." Inuyasha spoke from the doorway. "I know but I forget how small I am till things like this happen." Kagome spoke as she pulled her hair back. "Any tips in the books you have been reading?" Inuyasha asked as he picked up the bags. "Yes, do you know any demons that were once Gods?" Kagome spoke slowly and Inuyasha almost tripped. "You have meet him." Sesshomaru answered as he appeared.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru as he stood tall like nothing was worrying him. "Have I?" Kagome asked as she thought of the demons she knew. "Yes. Now most Gods forgot but as demons we never forget. Naraku was once a God, a dark one. He was part of the four brothers, Zen, Myoga, Miroku and Naraku. They were strong and people loved them. Zen then was told that Naraku was planning on taking over the world and ruling it. That was not what Zen saw for this world. He loved humans and felt they were the key to this life. Zen two years before he died went to the Great Spirt, he was said to have talked to the spark that made us all. He asked him to not kill his brother and not turn him human but take away his gift as a true god. Then one day Naraku woke to find he was a demon and was no longer called brother. He left saying that he would be back one day. The story goes the Great Spirt then gave Myoga the power as the ruler of the Gods and then vanished." Sesshomaru spoke and Kagome was thinking.

"So Naraku wants my soul to become a God again. Myoga hid the Great Spirt." Kagome spoke taking Sesshoumaru's hand started to walk out. Sesshomaru was in shock it was clear that Myoga was in power by taking it. Naraku would come for Kagome in the hopes of getting his power back. Kagome was in danger and yet she was smiling and acting like nothing would go wrong this time. Kagome walked outside and found her two villages waiting to wish her well. Kaede and Koga stood forward as the leader of each village. "Our sister village sends their love and have sent in their prayers for the next year." Kaede spoke with a bow. "Thank you all. I will go and do my best for all of you." Kagome spoke as she looked at her villages. Koga bowed as did the dozen demons who lived with him. "We await your safe return." Koga spoke wishing he could follow Kagome. "Koga thank you for staying behind and protecting the others. I know it's not what you wanted but I need you here." Kagome spoke as she hugged the wolf.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome hug Koga and smiled the wolf was turning red. "Kagome it's time we got going." Inuyasha spoke as the sun was high in the sky. "You are right. Time to go." Kagome spoke taking her familiars' hands and in a blink they were gone.

Kagome landed as other Gods were arriving as well. Kagome walked her head up high as Gods stopped to watch. Whispers started with how she looked and word of weakness was traveling through the castle grounds. Kagome smiled, she no longer cared, her path was clear to her now more than ever. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walked behind their lady smiling as they felt at home.

Kagura sat watching the girl walk to her room with the two demons she craved more than power. Kagura was so deep in thought that when Myoga touched her she jumped. "My sweet you will have your boys and that brat will find her time on this earth is done." Myoga spoke as Kagome walked into one of the large buildings.

Kagome was sitting on her bed looking over maps of the land when a knock on the door made her look up. Inuyasha at first tensed up when Kagome smiled. The door opened as Sango and Miroku walked in. The two smiled even though the idea of Kagome still in child form was breaking their hearts. "So far no sign of Naraku." Sango spoke as she looked at Kagome. "He will appear." Kagome spoke folding the map. "Little one I ask you once more finish your work in one day and go home. Myoga is plotting against you and I fear I won't be able to stop him." Miroku spoke pulling Kagome in. "Losing you again would be unbearable." Miroku spoke opening up. "Miroku I can see it. It's so close. I have to stay and see it through. You have always trusted Zen and now I am asking you to trust me." Kagome spoke holding Miroku's face as she spoke. "I trust you." Miroku spoke knowing his sister was right.

The next day Kagome got to work early on her prayers to high Gods. She sat in the large room working while others talked and many were drinking. Miroku sat and realized that since Kagome was small and she had walked in alone no one seemed to notice her. Kagome stood and walked to the front placing her prayers and then walked out. Not one soul saw her leave and not one saw her enter the library. Myoga was drinking when he looked at the pile of finished prayers and saw Kagome's. He jumped and looked she was not in the room and for that matter he could not remember when she had entered. Kagura walked up and noticed that Kagome was not there. "Where is she?" Kagura asked. "Anywhere. She finished her work and walked out but I do not know when she walked out." Myoga spoke then saw Miroku sitting writing answers to prayers.

Miroku watched Kagome walk out her hair pulled back in a ponytail she was on a mission. Miroku was still thinking when Myoga appeared. "Brother did you see Kagome leave?" Myoga asked as Miroku looked at his brother. "She walked out over an hour ago." Miroku answered.

Myoga felt a chill she was out there doing anything while he was in this room. He smiled and walked out he was going to talk to this child about what she was doing with her free time.

Kagome walked out of the library and found Sesshomaru and Inuyasha waiting for her like she had asked. Kagome was holding a few books as she started to walk for her room. Once inside she started to read and was taking notes on a piece of paper. "So they really don't notice you unless we are nearby." Inuyasha spoke with a laugh. Sesshomaru was sure Kagome was right but the idea that she was alone with all those other Gods made him nervous.

Kagome was reading when she heard footsteps. Kagome closed her books and moved them to the side as she picked up a reading book. Sesshomaru walked to the door and opened it as Myoga was about to knock. "How can we help you sir?" Sesshomaru spoke looking at the God. "Kagome. I came to see her boy." Myoga spoke as Kagome hopped off the bed. "I am here. Was there a problem with my prayers?" Kagome asked with a smile. "No I just was curious why you didn't stay until everyone else was done?" Myoga spoke hoping to keep his calm. "No point. With the rumors of me building an army no one wants to be seen as my friend. I am safe here in my room while I wait for the next task. I will see you tonight Myoga." Kagome spoke as she walked towards the door. Myoga tried to push his power to scare the child in front of her. Kagome shook it off and her own power rose and Myoga was pushed just enough for Sesshomaru to shut the door. "This cannot be." Myoga spoke and he took his leave.

Kagome spent her time in her room when she was done with her work. As she read Inuyasha spent time outside looking for signs of Naraku. Sesshomaru stayed by Kagome's side as the auras around them were looking at her as an enemy. Kagome was looking for her clues and on the sixth day after her morning meetings she sat in her room thinking hard. Inuyasha walked in he could feel Naraku but could not locate him.

"Inuyasha I need you to take this to Koga." Kagome spoke looking up at the demon. "What does it say?" Inuyasha asked. "It explains what will happen tomorrow. I need you all to trust me. I need them to make a choice that only they can make." Kagome spoke her voice coming through. "Shouldn't I be here to protect you?" Inuyasha asked a fear growing. "I need this more. I will be fine. Well I won't die tomorrow." Kagome spoke placing the letter in Inuyasha's hand. "You need to go today it will take all night to get things in order." Kagome spoke her eyes bright. Inuyasha knew that something bad was coming but he trusted his Goddess and would follow orders. He took the letter and was off.

As Inuyasha entered the portal leading home a pair of dark eyes watched. He smiled one brother out of the way made tomorrow less of a fight.

Kagome was getting ready for dinner when Sesshomaru who was helping with her hair finally spoke. "Where did you sent Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru knew his brother was gone from the grounds. "I asked him to take a letter to Koga and the village." Kagome answered as she stood. "Something I should know about?" Sesshomaru asked as Kagome smiled. The smile was of a kid who was about to do something naughty. "In time. I won't play my hand too early." Kagome spoke as she started to walk out. Sesshomaru right next to her.

The next day Kagome woke and felt the air this was going to be close. Kagome turned to find Sesshomaru looking at her. "Take this letter to Miroku and Sango read it together and then you will know it all." Kagome spoke handing Sesshomaru a letter. "Read it alone and all my week's work will be for nothing. I need you right now to trust in me and do this for me. I have planned this all out and I know what the outcome will be and I also know you will come for me. I know because I trust you and Inuyasha with all I have." Kagome spoke tears starting to form.

Sesshomaru felt his demon heart break she was in danger they both knew it and in her form she was more likely to fall. He wanted to read the letter right now but he would follow his orders and he would trust the girl he called his Goddess.

Kagome waited about an hour after Sesshomaru left it would be enough time she felt. Kagome walked outside and into the large open garden. Kagome stopped as a large crowd appeared and Myoga appeared. "Time to contain the evil in you Kagome." Myoga spoke as Kagome stood looking at him. "Evil…not sure I have any in here. I mean you could try but I doubt it will work. I do think you should be more worried about Naraku." Kagome spoke as a chill on the breeze hit her. "That demon means little. You are the threat, you and that army." Myoga spoke as he called his power to circle Kagome.

Last Night:

Inuyasha arrived and ran to Koga's house. He waited as the door opened. The two sat and opened the letter:

To my village and Inuyasha. The time for change is coming. I know where the Great Spirt is but I won't get to him yet. I know Naraku is coming for me and this time since his brother Myoga is going to also play his hand I will be caught. I never wanted an army but times have changed and I could use one. If you truly want to fight for our village and show the other Gods what a leader can do. I only ask if the answer is no by any demon let them stay and live with the understanding the village is under their care then. I will not kick anyone out for not wanting to fight. I ask only for you to come ready to take orders.

Love Kagome

The letter was direct and at first both demons wanted to run to her aid. "We have to see if anyone wants to be part of this with us." Koga spoke as he and Inuyasha walked out. Once out demons who lived there were waiting as they heard Inuyasha enter and from the woods walked out others waiting to find homes.

"Lady Kagome is in danger and has asked for back up. She only wants us to fight if we want to. Anyone who stays behind you are to live and protect this and the human village." Inuyasha spoke. At fist a few stood ready to fight then from the woods Kaede walked out. "Send our prayers with those who fight. We humans cannot fight in the other world but we will fight here in her name till she comes home." Kaede's words were strong and before Inuyasha and Koga's eyes more than half the demons were ready to fight. Then from the woods came more demons cheering Kagome's name. "We serve the great Lady Kagome!" Koga spoke and in one voice came back, "Lady Kagome."

Kagome felt a wave of power fill her small body and a smile came across her face. "Brother this fight with Zen is over and now is my turn." Kagome spoke as Myoga appeared before her. "I will have your soul back, my brother was taken from us and this attack on the gods will end." Myoga spoke reaching for Kagome. "The battle has just begun but I am not the enemy." Kagome spoke as from the darkness came a laugh. Kagome placed her hand on Myoga sending him flying just as a white barrier appeared. Myoga felt the heat on the barrier and those close knew that Kagome had just saved the God. Kagome stood her breath calm as Naraku appeared.

…

Miroku opened the door and Sesshomaru handed him the letter. "We need to read this now." Sesshomaru spoke his face full of worry. The tree stood as the letter opened and the words spoke.

"My brother Miroku, my friend Sango and to my dear Sesshomaru. I have spent six days planning. Naraku is coming and while you listen he is in full attack. Myoga must fall and I know how. Naraku plans a war to take all Gods out and thinks I am the power to do it. We all know I will never let that happen. The other Gods are in danger and I need my loyal friends and my familiar to protect them. Come to the garden and if I have planned this right you will be there to show my hand."

The letter ended and was falling as the three were running to the gardens.

…

Kagome was small but stood tall as Naraku was before her. "I will be a God once more." Naraku spoke and the Gods were in shock. "You will never be a God again." Kagome spoke back. "You are small I have made sure of it. You have no power to fight back." Naraku spoke as a portal opened. Kagome smiled as Koga and Inuyasha walked out with at least a hundred demons in line. "We have come Lady Kagome." Inuyasha spoke as the line held their ground. "Naraku know this right now your army in the dark will not hurt the other Gods." Kagome spoke as Sesshomaru and Miroku appeared. "You knew I was coming? You are smart but how smart?" Naraku was pulling out a small weapon.

Kagome turned looking at Sesshomaru. "You have orders, defeat the dark army and protect these Gods from the poison they carry. Then hunt him down and come for me." Kagome's voice was not one of a child as she spoke but her true voice. "As you command. Run fast Naraku I will be coming for you." Sesshomaru spoke as he reached for his weapon.

Inuyasha and Koga started to order the army in front of the Gods. Naraku moved fast and a dart hit Kagome in the neck. She hit the ground as a poison started to run through her making sure she could not move. Naraku walked over and with a long leg picked the girl up. "Don't play too long boys, I will have her soul." Naraku spoke as he faded.


	19. Naraku's end

Naraku was off but stopped just far enough to still see the gardens. He pulled Kagome to his face her body unable to move.

"They will fall and this world will bow to me." Naraku spoke as he moved the hair from Kagome's face. "You should keep running I promise my boys will not lose today." Kagome spoke finding her voice was still working.

Naraku swung Kagome hard against a tree as his darkness grew around him, he was growing in hate but Kagome smiled. "I am not afraid of you." Kagome spoke as a light circled around her. Kagome could feel her villages calling to keep her safe. Kagome smiled as she looked to her army. "Watch my power now." Kagome spoke.

Like a wave an army appeared as Naraku disappeared. Koga, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru stood facing the army as the men who had followed were placing themselves in front of the Gods and their familiars. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru pulled their weapons. Koga was about to move when a sword appeared in his hand.

"She made another weapon!" Myoga yelled. Then the Thunder God spoke. "No that is Kagome's weapon." As the others looked at Koga he smiled.

"Try not to scratch it up." Inuyasha spoke as he took off. Koga was right behind him. The two jumped as a group of demons were coming in poison on their weapons. "Filth!" Inuyasha spoke as he swung his weapon. The air that was released blowing the weapons to the ground. "You will lose today." Koga spoke as his weapon glowed as he swung at a demon who was swinging at him. The two swords meet and then the dark demon let a scream out as the weapon exploded in his hands.

Sesshomaru was waiting as more of the dark army was coming but the army was off doing their job. "You are helping a witch brought to us to destroy this world." Myoga spoke. Sesshomaru turned and saw his Grandfather. "I see the light and I fight for her….I fight for what is right!" Sesshomaru growled his sword glowing.

Kagome felt the love, felt her boys open to her. Kagome smiled as she closed her eyes. "Run monster before the real hunt is on." Kagome spoke as her light was blinding.

Gods were in shock as demons were trying to kill them and weapons were pulled from them. Koga tossed weapon after weapon from the dark army for Gods to see the poison on them. Inuyasha was swinging his weapon sending demon after demon back into the woods. Water was pulling demons up and away from others. Sango's weapon was flying tossing demons to the ground. Sesshomaru felt a light grow around him and he smiled. He pulled back his sword glowing as his robes glowed and armored plates appeared. He smiled. "Dragon strike!" The power left the sword and the ground started to break open as the red dragons appeared. Koga and Inuyasha jumped out of the way as the power crashed into the army.

Sesshomaru looked to Kagome's army. "You are ordered to lock these men up and then return home protect her villages till she comes home." Sesshomaru spoke as he started to walk away. Myoga stood tall as his familiars jumped in front of Sesshomaru.

"This army will surrender their weapons and stay here." Myoga ordered. Gods froze half were still with him but many like the Thunder God were seeing him in a new light. "This army is not yours to control. This army was created when a Goddess asked for help. She is the only voice that can order them to lay down their weapons." Sesshomaru spoke as the familiars before him were reaching for their own weapons.

"This army will protect the Gods or fall." Myoga spoke as he snapped his fingers.

Inuyasha turned as familiars came at him from Gods that were still with Myoga. Miroku was breathing he felt his soul scream. "No more!" Miroku cried as a wave of water appeared tossing all the familiars to the ground. "As a brother I will say this once. We are under attack from Naraku. All need to go home where you have the power to protect yourself. Brother the time has come to face what you have done." Miroku spoke as Sango stood in front of her God and the two vanished.

Myoga was shaking as Gods vanished the words true as a darkness was in the air.

Sesshomaru smiled as he took off, Inuyasha and Koga right behind him.

Kagura stood next to Myoga tears in her eyes. "This is the end of us….Zen found a way." Kagura spoke before vanishing.

…. Two weeks later

Kagome felt her body hit the ground as Naraku entered a cave. "Post guards throughout the forest. I want those boys caught." Naraku ordered. Kagome was sitting looking at the once God. She could see the anger and evil inside him.

"One day the world will look back and wish you had won." Naraku spoke as his arms exploded coming for Kagome.

Kagome closed her eyes and she could see the light inside her soul the power that was stronger than Naraku. She sat as a light circled around her stopping the arms from reaching her. "This is my soul and no one will take it from me." Kagome spoke in her true voice. The voice caused Naraku to stumble back.

"No….. I killed Zen his soul was to be mine. I was to be the God of this world. I will have this power." Naraku spoke as he sent another wave of arms at Kagome. Kagome smiled as the light got brighter and the arms this time turned to dust. "No more. Zen did die but when he chose me he had faith that I could finish what he was starting." Kagome spoke as outside came screams. Naraku turned thinking. "Time is up Naraku." Kagome spoke fear gone.

Sesshomaru was using his sword as he ran through the dark forest. His mind was racing of how he ended up here. That night when Naraku had attacked they could have ended up anywhere but they found her. They were taken by darkness and she came for them. Nightmares and still she was there and now she had ordered them to find her. He would not fail, he would crush them all.

Inuyasha and Koga were in the trees as their swords seemed to glow brighter as they moved. "She must be close now!" Koga yelled as he kicked a large demon to the ground. Inuyasha slid down a branch as four more demons appeared. He swung his sword as a blast of light sent them flying. Sesshomaru was a foot ahead when he slid to a stop. Naraku was standing there holding Kagome tight her small body limp.

"You are too late boys." Naraku smiled as his arms grew coming at them. Koga was in shock Kagome couldn't be dead. He was still thinking when he was hit hard against a tree. Inuyasha was fighting tears as arms came at him. He was able to push some back till he hit a tree and was tied up with arms. Sesshomaru was holding his ground, he wasn't late, and he was on time he would save his light. He was fighting till the ground broke open and he was knocked to the ground. Naraku was laughing as he tossed the body to the ground. "I will show the world your heads." Naraku was walking slowly towards Sesshomaru.

Moments earlier….

Kagome watched Naraku make a doll that looked a lot like her. "They will fall girl." Naraku spoke and ran out of the cave. Kagome stood and ran to the cave opening finding an ocean below her and above her rocks leading to where Naraku was going. Kagome reached up and started to climb she was not about to let him hurt her boys.

Kagome could hear the battle now as Naraku was attacking hard. Kagome slipped cutting her arm but she pulled her body up more. Naraku caught Koga and Kagome was close now. Inuyasha hit and Kagome felt her fear but calmed herself she was almost there. Then the ground shook and Kagome held tight as the sounds of the battle coming to an end was coming. Kagome reached the top as Naraku was walking towards Sesshomaru.

"YOU WON'T TOUCH MY BOYS EVER!" Kagome screamed as she reached out.

Koga opened his eyes to see Kagome standing there, Inuyasha smiled as Kagome was pulling her sword. Sesshomaru was reaching for his own sword as Naraku turned. "You climbed up here? You risked falling to get to these demons? You could have jumped in the ocean and found your home. You could have lived as a God if you had just ran." Naraku spoke as he smiled.

Kagome knew the trap but smiled as she ran her sword bright. "I am Goddess Kagome. I run a small temple with a village that loves me….I give hope to demons lost in the darkness. I am the soul Zen chose to change this world!" Kagome spoke as her sword cutting arm after arm. Kagome jumped finding Naraku face to face.

Naraku felt a chill as the girl in front of him seemed to float in the air. "This is where this ends." Kagome spoke soft her sword pointed back. Naraku was about to speak when a sword entered his back then his side. "Never forget my boys." Kagome spoke placing a hand on Naraku's head. "Time to go." Kagome spoke as her light entered the demon.

Naraku screamed in pain and fear his heart slowly stopping. "No…no….no…" Naraku hit the ground as Kagome landed in Sesshoumaru's arms. "Can we go home now?" Kagome spoke as her eyes started to close.

Sesshomaru landed on the temple grounds as two tigers appeared. Sesshomaru stood holding the small girl as Rin and Kohaku changed running to their temple God. "You brought her home. Thank you." Rin spoke as Kohaku was running back inside opening doors and lighting the rooms.

Kagome was placed in bed and as the door shut, sounds from outside caused Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to walk out. Kaede with a few other villages were standing with some demons looking at the familiars. "You brought her home?" Kaede spoke. "We did." Sesshomaru answered. Kaede smiled then looked at the two familiars and Koga. "She has a plan, I feel change is coming." Kaede spoke with a bow and headed down the stairs.

The air was chill but carried the scent of flowers. Change was coming but what it would be was still unclear.


End file.
